Fairy Tail destruction
by yujukextreme82
Summary: la segunda parte de la historia de Dark of destructión en el mundo de Fairy Tail y los protagonistas aqui son los que estan en mi perfil para que sepan.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: el dragon negro destructor y la maga celestial.

nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia donde podemos ver a un chico pelirrosa de nombre Natsu dragneel y una chica pelirubia de nombre Lucy heartfilia ademas eran acompañados por un gato azul que volaba de nombre Happy los cuales se estaban acercando al famoso gremio Fairy tail al cual ya estaban llegando, Lucy estaba pensando como serian todos en el gremio aunque cuando entro vio como eran casi todos estaban haciendo algo raro pero no tan raro como algunos que ella conocia en especial a Natsu o Happy.

"oi viejo ya regrese"le dijo Natsu al maestro del gremio quien era Makarov el cual lo miro.

"que bueno que ya regresaste Natsu dime que pudiste coseguir"contesto Makarov a Natsu quien iba a contestar pero escucho como alguien entraba al gremio y todos miraron a la puerta para ver quien era.

Lucy quien habia ido con Mirajane no se habia dado cuenta de la persona que habia entrado pero escucho a Natsu gritarle a alguien que peleara contra el asi que volteo para ver a quien le estaba gritando solo para ver como Natsu salia volando de un puñetazo hacia una de las mesas del gremio mas especifico donde estaba el mago de hielo que estaba desnudo hasta los canzocillos, una chica peli azul se ponga al lado del chico que tenia el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo color y se podia ver que tenia unas cuantas heridas en su rostro mientras que su atuendo solo consistia en una camisa negra sin mangas junto con unos patalones grises pero tambien se podia ver que traia una espada en su espalda que tenia el mango de color rojo mientras que la funda era de color negro.

"hola Ryu"saludo la chica de pelo azul al identificado como Ryu Hakuto Momochi.

"hola Levy oye ¿cuanto me demore en dejarlo inconsiente?"le devolvio el saludo y pregunto Ryu a la ahora identificada como Levy quien miro a donde cayo Natsu.

"tres segundos"respondio Levy a su mejor amigo.

"vaya con un poco mas y rompo mi record de dejarlo noqueado"dijo Ryu mientras se dirigia a Makarov.

"ah Ryu por lo que veo terminaste tu misión y espero que no hayas matado a nadie"dijo y pidio Makarov a Ryu quien se rasco la cabeza.

"oye nisiquiera tuve que hacer nada para derrotar a la cosa que tuve que encargarme"le contesto Ryu mientras iba por una de las cervezas de Kana.

"Mira-chan ¿quien es el?"pregunto Lucy a Mirajane quien miro a Ryu quien ya estaba teniendo una competencia contra Kana de quien bebia mas.

"el es a quien conocen como el **Dākudesutorakutadoragon** ademas es uno de los mas fuertes en Fairy tail junto con el **Okami Shonin** , **Kiri no satsujin-sha** , **Ketteitekina butōka** , **Kōsoku ashi sentōki** y **Kopī-ki no me no washi** "le respondio Mirajane a Lucy quien se sorprendio de ver a uno de los magos de rango S en persona.

"guao ver a uno de los magos mas fuertes del gremio es genial"dijo Lucy emocionada pero vio como Natsu iba hacia Ryu junto con el chico que se llamaba Gray Fullbuster.

"Ryu bastardo ven y pelea contra nosotros"le dijeron Natsu y Gray al momento en que les caia un barril de cerveza encima de ellos.

"ustedes dos cayense ademas estoy ocupado tratandole de ganar a Kana en esta maldita competencia aunque Gray donde esta tu ropa exibicionista de mierda"les contesto Ryu al momento en que Gray notaba que solo estaba en boxers y fue a buscar su ropa mientras que Natsu estaba arrojandole golpes a Ryu quien los esquivaba sin mucha difilcultad.

"!PELEA CONMIGO BASTARDO¡"le grito Natsu a Ryu quien ya se aburrio de ser interrumpido por Natsu cada vez que queria estar tranquilo.

"bien idiota pelearemos ahora"le contesto Ryu para darle un golpe con el barril de cerveza que tenia en la mano.

Ryu se levanto y fue caminando hacia Natsu para darle un puñetazo con su mano derecha haciendo que Natsu se extrelle con la pared solo para luego salir de la misma y empezar a lanzarle muchos golpes de fuego los cuales Ryu esquivaba con mucha facilidad asi que espero que Natsu diera el golpe de siempre para dejarlo noqueado, Natsu conocia en parte a Ryu en pelea asi que tenia que planear muy bien su estrategia si queria vencerlo esta vez aunque sabia que cuando Ryu sacara su espada no tendria ninguna oportunidad asi que tendria que improvisar si lo hacia.

Makarov le habia pedido a Mirajane que anotara el tiempo que terminara la pelea por que algo le decia que iba a terminar muy rapido si Ryu usaba la mayor desventaja de Natsu como siempre para ganar este encuentro, Ryu vio como Natsu iba con una patada de fuego contra el y lo unico que tuvo que hacer fue agacharse y darle un fuerte golpe ascendiente para mandarlo hacia donde estaba Gray haciendo que Gray y Natsu empiezen a pelear entre si como de costumbre.

"seis minutos con treinta segundos maestro"dijo Mirajane al momento en que anotaba el tiempo que le habia tomado a Ryu derrotar a Natsu o hacer que empiece a pelear contra Gray.

 _"vaya y yo creia que Natsu era alguien mas fuertes en el gremio"_ penso Lucy al ver como Ryu iba hacia ella cosa que la sobresalto pero se llevo una gran sorpresa que Ryu pasara al lado de ella sin notarla para ver la misiones que habia.

"a ver esta mision no me sirve llevar a Levy para que me ayude y no pienso ir con Natsu por octavaba vez para que me arruine la misión ademas no estan Erza, Sarada y Kenichi para ayudarme mejor voy a ver que misión de rango S puedo hacer"dijo Ryu para voltearse solo para encontrarse con Lucy quien le sonreia.

"hola"saludo Lucy a Ryu quien la miro un momento para luego mirar el tablon de misiones solo para sonreir.

"tu debes ser nueva si no me equivoco"dijo Ryu para estar frente a Lucy quien se sorprendio al ver como Ryu sonreia.

"si me acabo de unir y mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia"contesto Lucy presentandose con Ryu quien quiso saber un poco mas de ella.

"ya veo entonces dejame presentarme soy Ryu Hakuto Momochi al quien llaman **Dākudesutorakutadoragon** por como en parte destruyo algun lugar sin darme cuenta"se presento Ryu al momento en que tomaba la mision que queria hacer con alguno de los demas pero ninguno le servia asi que mejor hacerla con una nueva incorporación.

 _"¿acaso es verdad que destruye algo sin darse cuenta?"_ se pregunto Lucy mentalmente al ver como Ryu le mostraba la misión a Makarov quien dio su consetimiento.

"gracias Maestro Makarov bueno Lucy vamos"dijo Ryu haciendo que Lucy este un rato en shock pero se recupero al instante ademas por lo que decian la gente de el era que a veces no era muy paciente.

"!OYE MALDITO BASTARDO YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR¡"grito Natsu a Ryu al momento en que se sujetaba de la pierna de este.

"!NO PIENSO LLEVARTE POR QUE YA VAN SIETE MISIONES QUE ME HACES FALLAR Y NO ME PIENSO HACER QUE SEAN OCHO POR TU MALDITA CULPA ASI QUE SUELTAME¡"le contesto Ryu a Natsu mientras le pateaba.

"por favor te prometo que no volvera a pasar"le prometio Natsu a Ryu quien seguia pateandolo.

"ni lo pienses ya son varias veces que me lo prometes y no lo cumples bastardo del demonio" le contesto Ryu a Natsu mientras Happy se acercaba a Ryu lentamente pero vio como Ryu tiraba algo que le gustaba mucho a Happy quien fue volando con mucha velocidad.

"!PESCADO¡"grito Happy al momento en que atrapaba el pescado para empezar a comerselo.

Ryu seguia pateando a Natsu y se tuvo que maldecir por como este idiota ya se habia acostumbrado a las patadas asi que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar que este idiota de Natsu viniera con ellos, Lucy por su parte tenia una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza para empezar a seguir a Ryu y Natsu mientras que Happy iba al lado de Natsu quien sonreia por su cometido aunque sabia que Ryu despues le iba a dar una tremenda paliza cuando volvieran.

 **(un dia despues)**

vemos como Ryu, Natsu, Lucy y Happy estaban llegando a su destino asi que tuvieron que bajarse cosa que hizo saltar a Natsu de felicidad por no tener que ir mas sobre ese transporte aunque no tuvo por que quejarse y la razón era por que Ryu lo habia noqueado para viajar tranquilo sin que Natsu se mareara, Cuando Ryu bajo le tendio la mano a Lucy para que baje de la carretilla Lucy acepto el gesto y acepto la mano para bajar para dirigirse caminando hacia donde deberia estar el cliente de la misión.

"hola somos Fairy Tail venimos por la misión"dijo Ryu mientras tocaba la puerta.

"oye Ryu ¿de que se trata la misión?"pregunto Natsu a Ryu quien lo miro un momento.

"eso lo sabras cuando no los diga el cliente Natsu aunque te pedire que no hagas ninguna tonteria ni digas alguna"le respondio Ryu al momento en que la puerta se abriera para revelar a un hombre que seguramente era el cliente.

"hola que bueno que vinieron pasen por favor para que les cuente sobre la misión"dijo el cliente para que Ryu junto con Natsu, Lucy y Happy para sentarse en el sillon frente al cliente.

"bien señor si por lo que lei en la misión era que queria que recuperaramos un libro o destruirlo no es asi"dijo Ryu para detener de un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu el cual se se pregunto mentalmente como supo lo que iba a decir.

"asi es joven pero quisiera que destruyeran el libro si es posible por favor"pidio el hombre mientras que su esposa les servia un poco de te a los magos y ninja.

"bien pero si es algo de mucho valor para usted lo traeremos señor"dijo Ryu mientras terminaba su te junto con los demas aunque Happy quiso tambien un poco por lo cual compartio te con Natsu.

"gracias joven se que hara lo correcto"agradecio el hombre a Ryu quien asintio para luego salir de la casa junto con los tres.

mientras caminaban Natsu se pregunto si Ryu sabia a donde tenian que ir pero tenia que ponerle confianza en el por que era un buen compañero de gremio asi que confiaba mucho en no como la persona quien los traiciono hace cuatro años, por la parte de Lucy ella queria saber que misión habia eso antes Ryu de aceptar esta aunque el aire alrededor de el se podia notar un aire de confianza asi que despues le iba a preguntar pero se arrenpintio de inmediato al ver como Ryu golpeaba a Natsu por hacer una pose mala de ninja junto con Happy.

"!YA TE DIJE BAKA QUE SI LO VOLVIAN HACER LOS IBA A MASACRAR¡"les regaño Ryu a Natsu y Happy los cuales se intentaban sacar los sisones que les dejo Ryu por la fuerza del golpe.

"¿por que no quieres que hagan esa pose Ryu?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien iba a romper un arbol.

"obvio por que yo, mi padre y madre junto con Sarada y al quien conocen como el Okami pelirojo somos ninjas ademas nosotros venimos de un mundo asi mientras que Kenichi, Kisara y Shigure son de otro donde no hay ninguna energia como magia o chackra pero igual ellos tres pudieron crear una nueva energia para usarla aunque me pregunto cuantos tipos de energia pueden haber por ejemplo de mi tia Yoruichi que usa otra energia que nisiquiera se la a revelado a mi padre o hermana incluso a mi pero no me importa"respondio Ryu mientras cortaba con su espada el arbol.

"vaya yo creia que tenian magia igual que todos aqui pero resulta que son de otro mundo genial y ¿como es su mundo?"dijo y pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien tenia ir por algunos peces para Happy.

"solo te dire que lo mismo que le contamos a los demas el primer dia que llegamos aqui que si no quisieras morir o ser violada por algun bandido o cazarecompenzas mejor no vayas nunca a ese mundo pero mas adelante pensamos volver por algunos amigos que estan en ese mundo hasta mi mayor rival"le respondio Ryu nuevamente a Lucy al momento en que Natsu se acercaba a ellos.

"es verdad lo que dice Ryu Luigi"le dijo Natsu a Lucy quien se enojo un poco por haberle cambiado parte del nombre.

"!NO ME LLAMO LUIGI SOY LUCY¡"le grito Lucy a Natsu quien reia con Happy.

"tranquila Lucy solo estamos bromeando aye"dijo Happy a Lucy quien maldijo a Happy un poco.

"Natsu y Happy dejen de hacerlo por si no lo hacen no dejare que coman Fuego ni pescado por un mes"le advirtio Ryu a los dos quienes se asustaron por eso.

"ja ni que no pudieramos soportarlo Ryu jajajaj"dijo Natsu para que Ryu los mirara a los dos.

"bueno entonces que les parece si le ofresco los servicios de ustedes al maestro Makarov como aquel castigo"les propuso Ryu con una sonrisa para que Natsu y Happy se congelen de miedo.

"no haremos nada malo Ryu-sama aye"dijeron los dos para que Lucy se sobresalte por escuchar a Natsu decir la frase de Happy.

"bien entonces mejor que se nos ocurra una forma de entrar aqui y esa parte se las dejare a ustedes dos si quieren pueden llamar la atención o buscar alguna forma de entrar sin que nos descubran"dijo Ryu a Natsu y Happy quienes vieron la enorme mansión que estaba enfrente de ellos.

"bien Happy a trabajar"fue lo que dijo Natsu para empezar a buscar la forma de entrar a la mansión o tratar de llamar la atención mientras que Ryu y Lucy esperaban un poco a Natsu y Happy.

"Ryu ¿que misión estuviste haciendo antes de aceptar esta?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien la miro un momento.

"bueno en realidad no era una misión asignada si no que me encontre con Romeo hace tres dias antes y le pregunte que estaba haciendo y lo que me respodio fue que estaba esperando a su padre que no habia vuelto asi que le prometi que yo iba ir en busca de Macao yo solo y se lo notifique al maestro quien acepto aquello y fui por el a unas montañas nevadas"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien se sorprendio que haria cualquier cosa por un compañero igual que Natsu.

"vaya y algo me dice que lo lograste no es asi"dijo Lucy a Ryu quien asintio.

"si aunque me tuve que golpear a Macao en una forma de monstruo sin saber que era el pero despues le pide disculpas por lo ocurrido y ahora debe estar jugando con Romeo ademas ese chico admira mucho a su padre aunque tambien un poco a mi despues de nuestro primer encuentro hasta una vez se metio en mis cosas para ir conmigo a una misión"le contesto Ryu a Lucy quien se sobresalto por aquello de como llevo al pequeño Romeo a una misión.

"y ¿no crees que fue peligroso no regresarte a dejarlo con su padre?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien se encogio de hombros.

"creeme si Romeo no hubiera ido de polizón no me habria dado cuenta de que habia estado alguien listo por atacarme por la espalda asi que en ese momento se habia ganado mi respeto asi que siempre que necesitaba a Romeo en alguna misión le preguntaba a su padre para hacer que ese mocoso viniera conmigo ademas Romeo se automino como mi secuaz cosa que me hizo reir mucho hasta Natsu y Happy se habian reido de ello"le respondio Ryu mientras veia como Natsu y Happy estaban delante de el.

"encontramos una entrada por las alcantarillas Ryu"le informo Natsu a Ryu quien le dio un palo solo para que Natsu hiciera arderlas y comerse el fuego.

"y ¿yo que Ryu?"pregunto Happy a Ryu solo para recibir un pescado el cual Happy agradecio.

"bien ya sabemos una forma de entrar asi que ahora necesitamos un plan principal y uno de respaldo"dijo Ryu para que Natsu se ponga serio y empiece a pensar en algun plan.

"veamos una masión asi debe tener algun duque o algo asi junto con alguna sirvienta verdad Ryu"dijo Natsu a Ryu quien lo miro un momento para sonreir.

"exacto Natsu y mi plan principal es que tengamos que usar a Lucy para esto si ella quiere ella sera en parte un poco de distracción para que tu y yo entremos por la alcantarrilla aunque no que tipo de gustos tenga este duque en todo caso y por la tanto si no funciona el plan pricipal te dejare romper cualquier cosa que haya aqui excepto el libro"le contesto Ryu para que el junto con Natsu y Happy miraran a Lucy quien no le gusto mucho el plan.

no paso mucho para que Lucy se tuviera que poner un traje de maid casi en contra de su voluntad pero tendria que hacerlo si queria ayudarle a sus amigos a entrar en la mansión sin levantar sospechas asi que fue hacia la reja para tocar el timbre, Por al parte de Ryu y Natsu estos habian podido entrar en por la alcantarillas en la mansión y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar si habia alguien afuera esperandolos cosa que les hizo sonreir para entrar silenciosamente y ir a la planta de arriba para abrirle una ventana a Lucy para que entrara junto con Happy.

no paso mucho para que Lucy y Happy aparecieran por la ventana Ryu ayudo a Lucy entrar para ir rapidamente a la biblioteca por que seguramente ahi estaria el libro que venian a buscar pero antes que pudieran llegar se encontraron con una de las maids gigante la cual Lucy reconocio, Natsu tuvo que prepararse para pelear pero tenia que ver si Ryu se lo permitia pero vio como Ryu habia sujetado a Lucy, Happy y a el para estar fuera del rango de visión de la maid haciendo que casi todos ellos suspiren pero sabian que no podian hacerlo por que si hacian algun ruido seguramente esa maid gigante.

cuando por fin llegaron a la biblioteca empezaron a buscar el libro al cual Ryu les dijo que tenia el titulo de Daybreak en la portada buscaron por todos los estantes para casi no encontrar nada del libro hasta que Lucy les dijo a los tres que lo habia encontrado y haciendo que empiezen a mirar un poco, Ryu escucho pasos acercandose a la biblioteca asi que les dijo a los demas que se ocultaran pero que alguno tuviera el libro consigo a lo cual Lucy se ofrecio para que Ryu, Natsu y Happy esten deacuerdo.

"Virgo ¿estas segura que oiste algo que venia de aqui?"pregunto el duque al cual Lucy le tenia un poco de odio por haberla llamado fea pero se sorprendio que aquella maid gigante fuera una de las doce llaves doradas.

"si mi señor estoy segura que aqui hay alguien seguramente deben estar escondidos"le respondio la maid ahora identificada como Virgo.

"maldición oye Natsu es hora del plan B encargarte de todos ellos"le dijo Ryu desde donde estaba a Natsu quien sonrio para salir de su escondite y empezar a atacar a Virgo.

Ryu tambien salio de su escondite para empezar a combatir junto con Natsu a esa maid la cual se defendia con una buena velocidad pero no tanta como la de Ryu quien le habia ordenado a Lucy y Happy que salieran de la mansión para ir a entregarle el libro al cliente o si tenian tiempo que buscaran si era valioso para el, Lucy y Happy asintieron para ir a donde estaba la otra entrada a la alcantarilla para ir por ahi pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa que el duque estuviera ahi haciendo que Lucy saque un latigo para empezar a pelear contra el duque junto con Happy.

en la parte de arriba de la mansión se ve como Ryu junto con Natsu iba un pocos parejos contra Virgo pero cuando llegaron las demas maids tuvieron que pelear contra todas lo cual no le demoro mucho a Ryu de vencer pero se llevo un fuerte golpe en su espalda haciendo que vaya a extrellase contra alguna de la paredes de la mansión, Natsu miro a donde habia estado parado Ryu para solo encontrarse con la maid gigante asi que se lanzo contra ella para empezar a pelear un poco hasta que Ryu se unio a la pelea ayudando un poco a Natsu contra esta maid.

mientras ellos peleaban en la parte de arriba en la alcantarillas se podia ver como Lucy y Happy iban muy bien contra el Duque pero vieron como este saco la llave dorada de Virgo cosa que preocupo un poco a Lucy asi que tuvo que sacar su propia llave dorada para traer al espiritu celestial de Cáncer, cuando los dos espiritus aparecieron tanto Lucy como Happy tuvieron que ponerse en guardia pero vieron como la espiritu celestial de Virgo cayo al suelo inconsiente haciendo que Lucy se sorprenda de ver a Ryu y Natsu encima de la maid pero se tuvo que alegrar un poco por la aparición de ellos.

"vaya Natsu si que la dejaste esa polvo"dijo Ryu al ver como Virgo estaba en el suelo inconsiente.

"gracias Ryu aunque tu tambien ayudaste en vencerla"le contesto Natsu a Ryu quien solo se volteo a mirar al Duque.

"bueno es hora de que nos digas por que robaste este libro"le dijo Ryu mientras sacaba su espada al momento en que Natsu se preparaba para golpear al Duque.

Lucy aprovecho esto para revisar el libro un poco mientras escuchaba los gritos del Duque lo cual le hizo mirar un poco lo que hacia Ryu para sacar información y lo que le vio la asusto un poco por que Ryu habia puesto la parte de la madera abajo y le habia pedido a Natsu que las encendiera todas, Ryu amaro al Duque para decirle a Happy que vuele encima del fuego y que decendiera si el Duque no decia nada asi que cuando Happy estuvo encima Ryu empezo a golpear al Duque para luego preguntarle si iba a decir por que tenia aquel libro y como el Duque ya no tenia a nadie tuvo que decirle toda la verdad por un gran miedo a Ryu.

"ya veo asi que es eso este libro debe ser del padre del cliente y como usted lo tenia encerrado va a tener que pagarlo un poco caro oye Natsu sabes que no has destruido parte de arriba ve y termina el trabajo"dijo y Ordeno Ryu para que Natsu vaya a destruir algunas cosas.

"Yo ¿tambien puedo ir verdad? aye"pregunto Happy a Ryu quien asintio haciendo que Happy suelte al Duque sobre la madera ardiendo haciendo que Lucy tenga una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

 _"¿siempre son asi verdad?"_ se pregunto Lucy a si misma mientras veia un poco el libro.

"Ryu ya destrui todo de aqui arriba como tambien lo queme"le informo Natsu a Ryu quien levanto un pulgar en forma de aprovación.

"bien entonces vamonos para entregarle ese libro al cliente pero no sin antes que le borre casi toda su memoria a este"dijo Ryu para hacer una serie de sellos de manos para luego poner su mano en la frente del Duque y hacer que pierda la mitad de sus recuerdos.

cuando Ryu termino dejo inconsiente al Duque para irse del lugar con Natsu, Happy y Lucy pero ninguno se dio cuenta que Ryu habia tomado una llave dorada que tenia aquel Duque asi que la guardo por si la iban a necesitar y que bueno que Levy le habia dicho de los tipos de magia que habia en este mundo aunque cuando se entero que se habia quedado dormido en parte de su explicación le hizo la peor comida que conocia y el ya conocia quien lo hacia por que en su mundo junto con Naruto, Kenichi y su padre hasta para la mala suerte de su hermana menor probaron la comida de Erza y les hizo vomitar por dos semanas, Al momento en que llegaron a la casa lo primero que hicieron fue ver si el libro era muy valioso para el cliente cosa que Lucy pudo confirmar asi que tocaron la puerta para ver como el cliente salia de la casa para como el libro estaba con ellos asi que lo iba a tomar para quemarlo el mismo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Ryu se interpuso.

"señor este libro es de su padre y usted quiere destruirlo para no tener ninguna memoria feliz de el y eso no lo voy a permitir por que estoy seguro que su padre queria que este libro lo tuviera usted por algun motivo en especial para que le llegara a usted"le dijo Ryu para tomar el libro de las manos de Lucy quien se pregunto que iba a hacer.

"vaya por fin vamos otra tecnica ninja de Ryu genial"dijo Natsu quien junto con Happy tenian los ojos en forma de extrellas.

"aye"contesto Happy para que Lucy se sorprenda ademas esta era la primera misión que tenia con ellos tres y queria saber que mas podian hacer.

Ryu hizo sellos de manos para luego poner su mano derecha en el libro para que con la otra pudiera usar la pronunciansion del jutsu del cual Lucy escucho la palabra Kai para ver como las letras cambian su significado para que vieran que en lugar de tener el nombre de daybreak se llamara dear Kaby cosa que el cliente empezo a soltar lagrimas de felicidad por que esto significaba que su padre siempre penso en el cuando no estuvo todo este tiempo en su vida, el cliente les iba a pagar por el trabajo pero Ryu lo rechazo para decirle que tenian que haber destruido el libro por que realmente esa era la prioridad numero uno que tenian que haber destruido ese libro pero no lo hicieron asi que esta la reconoceria como una misión fallida.

Natsu iba a preguntar por que no le dijo que tenian que destruir el libro pero se acordo que cada vez que le dijo que tenian que destruir algo en una misión que hacian juntos siempre destruia algun objeto que era de la misión ademas no queria recibir aquel castigo del maestro, Lucy vio como el señor agradecia igual por haberle traido el libro a el cosa que Ryu acepto el agradecimiento para dar media vuelta junto con Natsu, Happy y Lucy para irse del lugar pero Natsu se quejo de querer ir en transporte haciendo que Ryu se molestara un poco pero tuvo que suspirar un poco y le hizo una propuesta a Natsu si el arrojaba una piedra y esta rebotaba una vez se iran caminando si rebotaba dos veces usarian transporte y si lo hacia tres usaria su invocación para irse lo mas rapido posible cosa que hizo sonreir a Natsu por lo dicho asi que fue por una piedra para hacerla rebotar.

"oye Happy ¿siempre son asi?"pregunto Lucy a Happy quien sintio.

"siempre son asi aye"respondio Happy a Lucy quien vio a Ryu sentarse en una roca pero la tuvo que cortar un poco para sentarse en ella.

"¿acaso tengo que preguntarles si se quieren sentar?"pregunto Ryu mientras veia como Natsu buscaba alguna buena piedra para usar.

"ah bueno yo creia que era para que te sentaras a esperar"respondio Lucy al ver como Happy comia un pescado que le habia dado Ryu.

"claro que no ademas conociendo a Natsu va a estar buscando una piedra por cinco minutos o mas aunque quisiera conocer un poco de ti Lucy por que siempre lo hago con quienes hago equipo para una misión y como eres nueva es mejor conocerte"dijo Ryu mientras le daba dos pescados a Happy quien se los agradecio.

"gracias Ryu"contesto Lucy para sentarse al lado de el y Happy.

"bueno para empezar quiero saber que tipo de magia usas y si quieres puedes hacerme alguna pregunta que te paresca necesaria"dijo Ryu mientras veia como Natsu localizo una buena piedra pero esta se encontraba en el bosque asi que fue hacia alla.

"esta bien te dire de que se trata mi magia y es magia celestial con lo que puedo convocar a espiritus celestiales por medio de estas llaves"le contesto Lucy a Ryu quien miro todas las llaves y eran iguales a la que tomo de aquel hombre.

"vaya que magia mas genial que tienes Lucy aunque yo la primera vez que me enfrente a un mago fue en mi mundo y ese fue Laxus aquien espero que este en el gremio cuando hayamos regresado por que quiero otra pelea contra el"dijo Ryu para que Lucy se preguntara quien era Laxus.

"¿acaso el es tu mayor rival o algo?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien sonrio mucho.

"si algo asi pero Laxus no es mi mayor rival si no que es el segundo por que el primero es de mi mundo con el cual en unos examenes terminamos casi empatando por la perdida de sangre pero hay alguien mas que quiero derrotar y esta en un mundo muy distinto donde la gravedad se multiplica por mucho pero en donde se encuentra ese sujeto es algo muy distinto"le respondio Ryu poniendo un semblante de enojo en su cara al recordar a ese sujeto con el que peleo en ese entrenamiento de dos años que tuvieron el, Laxus, Kenichi, Kisara, Sarada, Erza, Mirajane, Ultear y Naruto junto con tres mas y entre ellos estaba su rival.

"¿como era ese sujeto?"pregunto Lucy otra vez por que queria saber un poco de aquel.

"para darte un idea es alguien extremadamente fuerte y el causante de algunas heridas que tengo en mi torso"le respondio Ryu para levantar su camisa y mostrarle a Lucy aquellas heridas que tenia y parecian que si lo hubieran cortado con algo.

"no puedo imaginarme a alguien asi de fuerte pero algo me dice que debe ser alguien muy bueno en combate"dijo Lucy para que Ryu mirara al cielo.

"si lo es ademas donde esta el no se puede usar jutsus, Magia y la energia que usan Kenichi y mi tia Yoruichi por que en ese lugar tu energia se bloquea y lo unico que puedes hacer es pelear cuerpo a cuerpo ademas nadie de los que estuvimos ahi pudimos hacerle algun daño por la velocidad que tenia"contesto Ryu al recordar su encuentro con ese tipo quien le tuvo en la cabeza para derrotar.

"oye Ryu ya traje la piedra que necesito"le dijo Natsu al mencionado quien miro la piedra que era una roca.

"bien arrojala para ver como nos iremos al gremio"le contesto Ryu a Natsu quien arrojo con todas su fuerzas la roca al aire.

"por favor que sea caminando o llendo en la invocación de Ryu"suplico Natsu junto con Happy Ryu y Lucy por su parte tuvieron una gota de sudor bajando por sus nuncas.

Lucy miro que la Roca iba a caer encima de ella y Ryu asi que grito por miedo pero vio como Ryu golpeo aquella roca con su puño para romperla en muchos pedazos pero miro en especial una piedra que reboto una vez para detenerse sabiendo que esa era la piedra que escogio como se iba a ir de vuelta al gremio, Ryu se levanto para decirle a Natsu que se iban a ir caminando hacia el gremio cosa que emociono mucho a Natsu y Happy aunque Lucy puso los ojos en blanco con eso pero tuvo que negar con la cabeza para empezar a caminar junto con ellos.

cuando llego la noche casi todos fueron a buscar cosas para una fogata como algo de comida por que a Ryu se le habia terminado el pescado por culpa de Happy quien se habia metido en su bolsa de viaje para tomar todo el pescado que tenia, al momento en que juntaron todo Natsu tuvo que encender la fogata para empezar a asar la comida que cazarón Ryu y Natsu hace un rato Lucy por su parte veia como los estaban haciendo una competencia de pulsos para ver quien era mas fuerte y para la mala fortuna de Natsu perdio en esta solo para oir una risa de Lucy.

"oye Natsu yo hare guardia mientras ustedes dos duermen asi que preocuren dormir bien para ir con mas energias al gremio mañana"le informo Ryu a los tres.

"pero Ryu ¿y tu no piensas dormir?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien nego con la cabeza.

"no por que no necesito dormir ademas si lo hago alguien podria aprovechar eso y nos tratarian de matar como uno de los gremios oscuros que me conto Laxus una vez"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien no se quiso ver ese escenario.

"y que mas da nosotros podremos vencerlo en segundos Ryu asi que no tienes de que preocuparte"dijo Natsu algo confiado.

"tal vez pero si alguno es lo bastante sigiloso nos podria matar sin darnos cuenta Natsu asi que comamos para que ustesdes tres empiecen a dormir"le contesto Ryu al robar un pedazo de carne cosa que Natsu tambien hizo.

 _"bueno yo habia llegado al gremio y ahora me encuentro en mi primera misión junto con dos que puedo llamar amigos"_ se dijo Lucy en su cabeza para agarrar un poco de carne y empezar a comer junto con Ryu, Natsu y Happy.

pasaron unos minutos para que se comieran toda la carne y que se durmieran solo para que Ryu se fuera a sentar debajo de un arbol a ver un poco el brillo de la noche pero ese silencio para el duro un poco por que habia escuchado un ruido que venia de arriba de el asi que se levanto a mirar, Cuando pudo ver a la cosa que hizo aquel ruido se sorprendio de ver a un dragón de color negro con lineas azules volando encima de donde estaban ello asi que se pregunto que dragón era ese pero algo le decia que no le iba gustar el nombre de ese dragón pero saber cual era le llenaba de curiosidad asi que hizo un clon de sombra para ordenarle que cuidara a los tres que estaban durmiendo.

Ryu salto desde donde estaba para empezar a seguir al dragón el cual no se habia dado cuenta de su precensia cosa que Ryu aprovecho para seguirle el paso a ese dragón para tener por lo menos un rato aunque sea la primera vez que ve un dragón en persona no iba a subestimar a este en la pelea, Al momento en que el dragón se detuvo en un pequeño lago para descansar pero sintio como alguien estaba llegando a su posición asi que se preparo para encontrarse con aquel que venia hacia donde estaba el y se sorprendio al ver como un chico peli negro aparecia en el lugar.

"que bueno que te segui maldito dragón ahora podre luchar contra ti asi que preparate"le dijo Ryu para lanzarse rapidamente contra el dragón quien le solo le dio un antebrazo para enviarlo a romper algunos arboles.

el dragón tuvo que cambiar de forma para hablar con ese chico que le llamo un poco la atención asi que cuando tomo su forma humana espero que Ryu saliera de aquellos arboles caidos y se sorprendio de ver como Ryu rompio todos esos arboles con su espada, Ryu salto hacia donde estaba el que era el dragón y se sorprendio no encontrarlo ahi pero en lugar de eso solo se encontraba una persona de pelo azul oscuro con unos ojos verdes mientras que su piel era de color algo oscura.

"oye ¿quien eres tu?"pregunto Ryu al sujeto quien lo miro un momento para empezar a hablar.

"soy aquel dragón que viste niño"respondio el sujeto a Ryu quien se sorprendio asi que se pregunto si este sujeto era un dragón slayer como Natsu y Laxus.

"ya veo pero todavia no me dices como te llamas maldito"le dijo Ryu mientras se ponia en guardia.

"si quieres niño soy a quien conocen como el dragón negro del apocalípsis Acnologia"le contesto el ahora identifiacado como Acnologia haciendo que Ryu se sorprenda por que habia escuchado de este dragón de Natsu y el maestro Makarov una vez.

"no me jodas me voy a enfrentar a un dragón poderoso este debe ser mi dia de suerte"se dijo Ryu a el mismo.

"igual aunque intentaras pelear contra mi perderias niño pero quiero ver cuanto me podras aguantar en una pelea"le contesto Acnologia a Ryu quien sonrio.

"dejame decirte que puedo aguantar mucho por alguna de las habilidades secretas del clan que vengo junto con mi padre y hermana pero igual quiero saber que tan fuerte eres Acnologia"le dijo Ryu para prepararse para pelear contra Acnologia el cual solo se quedo parado en donde estaba.

Ryu se lanzo rapidamente al ataque contra Acnologia quien esquivo el golpe de Ryu para darle un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda para hacer que fuera a volar hacia los arboles que habian en la dirección en la que le habia dado el golpe a Ryu el cual habia sentido toda la fuerza en ese golpe que le habia dado Acnologia, al momento en que Ryu se extrello con los arboles sintio como algo le atravesara asi que miro como Acnologia en su forma de dragón le habia atravesado con su cola en su estomago haciendo que vomite un poco de sangre por su boca.

cuando Acnologia saco su cola de Ryu vio como este se levantaba del suelo como si nada le hubiera pasado pero veia como Ryu se sostenia la herida pero se sorprendio cuando vio como este cambiaba de forma a una forma color negro y ver como la herida que tenia empezaba a sanar, Ryu sonrio por haber firmado el contrato del clan Okami cuando habia regresado de aquel entrenamiento aunque se llevara mal con el actual lider de los lobos de pelaje rojo pero sabia que podia confiar en el cuando el momento lo requeria pero ahora tenia que preocuparse de Acnologia el cual veia como Ryu volvia a su forma normal.

"vaya si que tienes una caja de sorpresas niño pero eso no sera suficiente para derrotar a alguien que a vivido trecientos noventa y tres años"le dijo Acnologia al momento en que volvia a su forma humana.

"vaya vivir tanto años debe ser una lata pero no eres el primero contra quien peleo que tenga muchos años de experiencia"le contesto Ryu a Acnologia quien se movio rapidamente para la vista de Ryu.

Acnologia le dio un puñetazo ascendiente a Ryu para hacerle volar hacia el cielo pero este no se espero que Acnologia le diera un golpe con las dos manos en su cabeza para hacerle ir a extrellarse contra el suelo pero haciendo que empiece a sangrar un poco por la frente, el clon desde donde estaba podia ver como el original estaba teniendo una pelea dificil contra aquel sujeto y penso si deberia despertar a los demas para que fueran ayudarle pero no tuvo que hacer nada por que un fuerte grito habia despertado a Natsu, Lucy y Happy quien vieron como el clon de Ryu los miraba.

"oye Ryu ¿que pasa que es ese grito?"pregunto Natsu mientras bostezaba al levantarse.

"lo siento Natsu-san pero yo no soy el Ryu verdadero por que el esta alla"le respondio el clon mientras señalaba a donde estaba el original cosa que extraño a los tres.

"¿que quieres decir?"pregunto Lucy al ver como una parte del bosque donde habia señalado el clon era destruido.

"yo solo soy un clon de sombra que tenia que cuidarlos por si acaso"le respondio el clon a Lucy quien junto con Natsu y Happy se sorprendieron por eso.

"espera pero si eres solido maldita sea"le dijo Natsu al clon.

"si lo soy por que los clones de sombra desaparecemos por algun golpe o por que nuestro creador nos elimina Natsu-san ademas mejor se dan prisa por que Ryu esta teniendo complicaciones contra el tipo con el cual esta peleando"le contesto el clon para dejar que Lucy le diera un golpe en la cabeza para ver si era verdad.

"Natsu voy a ir a ver como le va a Ryu para venirles a informar"le dijo Happy para irse volando hacia donde estab el bosque destruido mientras que Natsu y Lucy pensaban como bajar pero Lucy se sobresalto cuando Natsu la habia tomado al estilo matrimonial para bajar hacia abajo.

Happy iba a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Ryu por que le preocupaba que su mayor ingreso de pescado le pasara algo grave ademas le preocupaba mas por ser un buen amigo asi que apresuro el vuelo hacia donde estaba Ryu, Cuando Happy llego vio como Ryu estaba siendo derrotado por aquel tipo que menciono el clon pero tambien vio como todo el cuerpo de Ryu sangraba asi que volo hacia el para sacarlo de ahi pero no se percato que aquel tipo se habia dado cuenta de su precensia.

"!RYU VENGO A AYUDARTE¡"le grito Happy pero vio como Acnologia aparecia delante de el pero tambien Ryu quien lo atrapo para recibir el golpe de parte de el.

"!AAAAHHHH¡"grito Ryu por el dolor del golpe.

"vaya protegiste a ese gato en lugar de dejarlo que recibiera el golpe"le dijo Acnologia a Ryu quien vio si Happy estaba bien.

"claro que lo protegi por que el es un amigo y compañero de gremio al cual no dejare que le hagas daño a Happy me oiste"le contesto Ryu a Acnologia quien sonrio un poco.

"bien entonces veamos cuanto tiempo podras proteger a ese estupido gato"le dijo Acnologia a Ryu quien vio como desaparecio de nuevo pero se dio cuenta rapido a saber quien era en verdad su objetivo asi que tomo a Happy rapidamente para recibir muchos golpes de parte de Acnologia.

Natsu y Lucy estaban llegando a la zona donde estaba peleando Ryu pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron como Ryu estaba recibiendo una paliza brutal y se preguntaron por que no se defendia hasta que notaron como Happy estaba en los brazos de Ryu, Acnologia le dio un potente puñetazo a Ryu en la cara para mandarlo a extrellarse contra un poco de tierra pero con Happy todavia en sus brazos Natsu por su parte se lanzo al ataque contra Acnologia quien lo habia sentido como a Lucy quien habia ido hacia donde estaban Ryu y Happy.

Natsu le lanzaba muchos golpes a Acnologia quien los esquivaba con mucha facilidad todos los golpes que le lanzaba Natsu el cual solo queria ganar tiempo para que Lucy sacara a Ryu de ahi junto con Happy pero se tuvo que llevar una gran sorpresa por que Acnologia le habia dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Acnologia dio una rapida combinación de golpes y patadas a Natsu quien no podia bloquearlo por la tremenda velocidad con la que le estaba dando hasta le hizo escupir un poco de sangre por la boca para luego mandarlo hacia donde estaban los demas.

"bueno ahora solo me quedan la chica y ese gato"dijo Acnologia mientras se acercaba a ellos pero vio como Lucy saco una llave dorada la cual era la de Tauro.

"no dejare que los lastimes **ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL TORO DORADO:TAURO** "le dijo Lucy para pronunciar el nombramiento de la llave para hacer aparecer a un toro quien traia una hacha.

"Lucy estas mas buena como siempre"dijo Tauro a Lucy quien tuvo una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza igual que Acnologia pero eso se corto cuando Ryu se levanto.

"oye maldito toro pervertido si no te pones serio contra el adversario que tienes adelante seras destruido al instante por este maldito"le regaño Ryu a Tauro quien lo miro un momento para ver como Ryu se lanzaba contra Acnologia a pesar de sus heridas.

"vaya niño si que eres resistente como dijiste pero temo que vamos a tener que dejar este combate para otro momento y te prometo que no voy a dejarte ni vivo cuando llege ese momento nos vemos"le dijo Acnologia para darle un fuerte golpe a Ryu en el estomago para hacerlo socar contra Tauro quien habia ido a ayudar pero vio como todo el peso de Ryu pasaba sobre el.

"maldito no creas que esto termino todavia tengo energias para pelear contra ti"le contesto Ryu para ir corriendo hasta Acnologia solo para recibir un rodillazo en la mandibula y hacer que caiga al suelo.

"!RYU¡"grito Lucy para ir a ver como se encontraba Ryu pero no se pudo acercar por la fuerte patada que le habia dado Acnologia provocando que Tauro vaya contra el.

"tu ahora no eres nada para pelear contra mi espiritu celestial de Tauro asi que vete a tu mundo"le dijo Acnologia a Tauro quien vio como le habia rompido su hacha de batalla solo para que despues fuera atravesado por una de las manos de Acnologia y hacerlo desaparecer.

Happy fue auxiliar a Lucy pero se llevo un gran susto al ver a Acnologia frente a el para ver como le enviaba un golpe contra el pero Ryu se interpuso para recibirlo por Happy Acnologia lo veia venir asi que cambio a su victima para ver si Ryu se podia mover mas rapido para proteger a su otra compañera, Lucy abrio los ojos para ver como Acnologia dirigia su mano contra ella mas especifico en su corazón pero vio como alguien la salvo muy rapidamente y vio que se trataba de Ryu quien se veia con otra forma por que notaba unos cuernos en su frente como unas alas.

"no creas que te dejare lastimar a mis compañeros maldito bastardo"le dijo Ryu a Acnologia quien se sorprendio de aquella forma que tenia.

"vaya niño si que..."Acnologia no pudo continuar por que Ryu le habia dado un rapido golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupa un poco de saliva.

"si te metes con mis compañeros o amigos voy a monstrarte cual es mi verdadera fuerza maldito"le dijo Ryu con un semblante serio a Acnologia quien le dio un golpe solo para que Ryu le de otro.

"todavia tienes mucho para alcanzarme estupido chico"dijo una voz que pudieron escuchar ellos cinco para voltear a mirar y encontrarse con alguien que Ryu reconocio y fue corriendo hacia el.

"!MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO¡"grito Ryu al sujeto quien no movio ningun musculo para hacer una gran secuencia de ataques a Ryu quien sintio otra vez ese centenar de golpes en su cuerpo.

"hay chico estupido sabes que nunca podras tocarme ni aunque lo intentes ademas yo creia que habias aprendido la lección aquella vez que te deje peor que este debilucho"le dijo el sujeto muy calmado a Ryu para dejar que este cayera al suelo sangrando mucho.

"!RYUUUUUUUU¡"gritaron Lucy, Natsu y Happy al ver como Ryu no se movia asi que se tuvieron que ir contra aquel sujeto pero el unico que fue a pelear contra el fue Natsu quien recibio lo mismo que Ryu y teniendo el mismo resultado.

"vaya si que te rodean personas que apenas te conocen del todo chico estupido"dijo el sujeto a Ryu quien se levantaba con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

"n-no te metas con ellos b-bastardo"le contesto cortante Ryu al sujeto quien tenia todavia esa mirada tranquila en su rostro.

"esta bien pero yo solo vine a ver como habias mejorado en este tiempo y veo que no has mejorado nada patetico"dijo el sujeto a Ryu solo para escuchar un grito de Lucy.

"!Y TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA MENOSPRECIARNOS O A RYU¡"le grito Lucy al sujeto quien la miro un momento.

"soy alguien que vivio cincuenta millones de años en aquel mundo que fueron ese estupido y sus otros amigos para entrenar unos dos años y a todos les paso lo mismo que a el"le contesto el sujeto a Lucy quien junto con Happy, Natsu y Acnologia se sorprendieron de aquello.

"y tu crees que nos importa eso maldito malnacido"le insulto Ryu al sujeto.

"no me importa lo que trates de hacer para provocarme no lo lograras aunque hayas sido el primero en llegar a mi habitat ademas nunca podras ganarme con ese nivel que tienes"le contesto el sujeto a Ryu quien no pudo resistir mas de pie para caer al suelo inconsiente.

Lucy fue hacia donde estaba Ryu por ser el mas herido ademas Natsu todavia tenia fuerzas para levantarse y caminar pero se arrastro hacia Ryu para ver como se encontraba su compañero de gremio, Acnologia veia por un buen momento a aquel sujeto quien tambien lo miro para luego retirarse del lugar abriendo un portal al cual Lucy, Natsu y Happy miraron y lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras por que ese lugar se veia con mucha vida en el pero no se podia ver a ningun animal en ese lugar que parecia un bosque.

"diganle a ese chico estupido que cuando quiera volver a entrenar en este mundo se prepare muy bien si viene otra vez a mi habitat por que aqui donde vivo no hay peso por y que se acostumbre a cualquier enemigo"dijo el sujeto a Lucy, Natsu y Happy quienes se preocuparon mas por la salud de Ryu.

"su nombre es Ryu Hakuto Momochi y es mi hijo maldito bastardo"dijo una voz femenina la cual Natsu reconocia por que era la voz de la madre de Ryu.

"ni que me importara cual se su nombre mujer asi que pierdete"le contesto el sujeto a la madre de Ryu quien recibio el mismo ataque que su hijo y Natsu.

"!ZABUKI-SAN¡"gritaron Natsu y Happy al ver como la ahora identificada como Zabuki Momochi.

"ma-maldito"dijo Zabuki para caer inconsiente pero Ryu se habia levantado al ver como su madre habia quedado.

"tu **bastardo vas a pagar por lo que has eso con tu sangre** "le dijo Ryu al sujeto quien ya habia atrevesado el portal pero no lo habia cerrado para ver como Ryu volvia a cambiar de forma y ver como el se lanzaba hacia el.

"chico estupido te le olvido que cuando cruzes el portal esa transformación que tienen todos los miembros que deciendan de algun miembro dentro del clan Hakuto desaparecera"le recordo el sujeto a Ryu quien vio como ese sujeto lo habia golpeado un potente golpe en el estomago.

"!RYUUUUU¡"gritaron Lucy, Natsu y Happy al ver como Ryu iba a extrellarse donde se habia extrellado con Happy.

"no me pienso dar por vencido maldito"le dijo Ryu al sujeto quien habia eso lo mismo pero vio como Lucy quito a Ryu de aquel ataque para recibirlo.

"!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡"grito Lucy la fuerza del ataque que le habia dado aquel sujeto.

Ryu abrio los ojos por como Lucy habia recibido aquel ataque y vio como venia cayendo asi que salto para salvarla lograndolo pero no se espero que ese sujeto le mandara otro ataque a el asi que protegio todo lo que pudo a Lucy no importandole su salud por la de sus compañeros y amigos, Natsu se arrastro todo lo que pudo a donde estaban sus amigos para ver si se encontraban bien pero noto como Acnologia habia desaparecido y se pregunto a donde se habia ido pero no le importo por que queria ver como se estaban sus amigos sin darse cuenta que aquel sujeto habia desaparecido.

 _"maldición si hubiera llegado mas rapido podria haber ayudado a Ryu en esta pelea maldita sea por que no pude"_ se reprendio mentalmente Natsu por ver el estado de Ryu.

"oye Natsu toma esto para que tengan fuerzas para que puedan regresar al gremio por que yo pase de paso por aqui ademas todavia no terminamos nuestra misión"le dijo Zabuki a Natsu quien vio como le arrojaba una pequeña bolsa en la cual vio que habian semillas.

"gracias Zabuki-san"agradacio Natsu a Zabuki quien asintio para marcharse.

Natsu coloco cada semilla en las bocas de Ryu y Lucy para pedirles que las masticaran cosa que los dos hicieron para sentir como sus heridas sanaban por lo cual tuvieron que levantarse como si nada, Lucy se reviso las heridas que recibio de aquel sujeto pero escucho un fuerte golpe extrellandose contra el suelo y volteo para ver como Ryu golpeaba el suelo con mucha frustración pero ella junto con Natsu y Happy vieron como este soltaba una lagrima que iba cayendo por su mejilla derecha.

"maldición ese maldito me derroto de nuevo ahora no se que podra hacer para vencer a ese bastardo nisiquiera con la transformación del kekkei genkai de mi clan pude darle un golpe pero juro que no voy a descansar hasta derrotarte maldito Xenrod"dijo Ryu revelando el nombre del ahora nombrado como Xenrod.

"Ryu"fue lo unico que dijo Lucy al ver como Ryu se levantaba molesto.

Ryu fue hacia donde habia estado Acnologia antes para tirarse a descansar por que tenia muchas cosas que pensar para poder pelear otra vez contra Acnologia o Xenrod pero mas con este ultimo por tenersela jurada desde la primera vez que se encontraron y pelearon, Lucy miraba como Ryu apretaba sus manos con mucha ira contenida por haber sido derrotado por ese Xenrod aunque si ella hubiera traido a alguno de sus espiritus celestiales iban a acabar igual que ellos.

Natsu tambien apreto los puños por ver como ese sujeto los habia derrotado sin nisiquiera moverse desde donde estaba ademas nisiquiera supo como los habia golpeado sin moverse de su lugar pero al pensarlo solo le hacia hervir la sangre, los cuatro no pudieron decir nada mas por que no querian acordarse de la paliza que recibierón de manos de Xenrod asi que dicidieron dormir para tener energias en la mañana Natsu fue dormir debajo de un arbol junto con Happy mientras que Lucy miraba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo donde dormir pero noto como algo cayo a sus pies y miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con un pergamino.

"abrelo Lucy si quieres dormir un poco comoda ademas ahi dentro esta un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte para ti"le dijo Ryu desde donde estaba a Lucy quien miro hacia donde estaba y sonreir.

"gracias Ryu"agradecio Lucy a Ryu quien solo levanto su pulgar.

Lucy abrio el pergamino para ver como una tienda de campaña aparecia delante de ella como tambien vio la llave dorada de Virgo en la parte de arriba de la tienda de campaña y eso le hizo sonreir para agradecer otra vez a Ryu quien ya estaba durmiendo igual que Natsu y Happy asi que Lucy sonrio por haber entrado a un buen gremio con buenas personas.

cuando llego la mañana para el grupo de cuatro estos tuvieron que levantarse para ponerse en marcha hacia el gremio pero escucharon unos pasos acercandose asi que miraron hacia donde provenian los pasos y vieron a Gray saliendo del bosque para ir a acercarse a ellos, Ryu se pregunto cuanto kilometros de distancia estaban del gremio para lanzar a Natsu junto con Gray hacia alla para irse volando hacia el gremio.

"hola chicos"saludo Gray a todos pero primero tuvo que meterse contra Natsu.

"oye Gray a ¿cuanto kilometros estamos del gremio?"pregunto Ryu a Gray quien lo miro para pensar.

"como unos setenta kilometros creo"respondio Gray a Ryu quien sonrio.

"bien entonces espero que me disculpen tu y Natsu por lo que voy hacer"dijo Ryu para que Natsu y Gray pongan una mirada extraña igual que Lucy y Happy solo para ver como Ryu agarraba las cabezas de Natsu y Gray para posterior mente lanzarlas en dirección donde se encontraba el gremio.

"!AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE/AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡"gritaron Natsu y Gray por la fuerza del lanzamiento de Ryu en ellos.

"!SI LOGRAN SALIR ILESOS LES PROMETO DARLES UNA PELEA CUANDO QUIERAN¡"le grito Ryu a Natsu y Gray quienes oyeron eso asi que tuvieron que abrazarse por el miedo que sentian en este momento.

"eso si que es aterrador"dijo Lucy para que Happy asienta con ella.

"estoy contigo Lucy"le contesto Happy a Lucy solo para sentir como algo le agarro la cabeza y miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con Ryu.

"bueno es hora de irnos asi que Happy sujetate fuerte por que esto sera un viaje muy rapido" le dijo Ryu a Happy quien vio como era metido debajo de la camisa de Ryu para que luego este suba en su espalda a Lucy quien se sobresalto.

"Ryu ¿que piensas hacer?"pregunto Lucy al ver como Ryu cambiaba de forma y ver como unas alas salian de su espalda.

"vamos irnos hacia el gremio volando Lucy asi que agarrate fuerte por que esto sera acelerado ademas le debia un viaje asi a Happy"le respondio Ryu a Lucy al momento en empezaba ascender en el aire para ir volando a una gran velocidad hacia el gremio.

Lucy estaba sosteniendose lo mas que pudo de Ryu para luego sentir como se detuvieron asi que abrio los ojos para ver que habian llegado a la ciudad de magnolia sin que se diera cuenta y vio como Ryu descendia lentamente hacia el suelo para posteriormente volver a su forma original, Ryu, Lucy y Happy fueron caminando hacia el gremio y notaron como una bola de vapor habia caido en el rio solo para ver como Natsu salia de ahi con Gray quienes fueron hacia Ryu para reclamar su pelea pero Ryu les dijo que tenian que ir al gremio para que aceptara pelear cosa que hizo que Natsu y Gray refufuñaran.

cuando llegaron al gremio fueron vieron que el maestro no estaba asi que le fueron a preguntar a Mirajane donde estaba el maestro Makarov y ella les dijo que habia ido a una reunion con los otros maestros de los demas gremios, Ryu suspiro por eso pero no podia hacer nada asi que fue hacia donde se encontraba Levy para empezar a hablar con ella Natsu como siempre fue a exigirle una pelea que le habia prometido cosa que Ryu tuvo que aceptar por que se lo habia prometido a el y Gray.

"hagan sus apuestas a quien le van para este combate"dijo Kana mientras ponia banderas con las caras de Ryu y Natsu.

"yo le apuesto a Ryu"dijo Levy poniendo unas cuantas gemas para estar a favor de su amigo.

todos fueron apostando por Ryu mientras que otros como Elfman apostaba a Natsu pero la unica quien tenia problemas para decidir era Lucy por que solo habia visto pelear a Natsu y un poco a Ryu pero algo le decia que esta pelea iba a ganarla Ryu como la otra vez, Cuando la pelea iba a estar a punto de empezar todos oyeron como algo como metal tocaba el suelo y eso venia de la entrada del gremio asi que todos voltearon excepto Ryu y Natsu el cual se habia lanzado contra su oponente solo para ser enviado por un puñetazo en el estomago hacia donde estaba Mirajane.

"Ryu sabes que no puede pelear dentro del gremio asi que deja de hacerlo"le dijo una voz que Ryu conocia bien igual que el resto del gremio.

"yo no sigo tus ordenes Erza ademas tu no eres el maestro Makarov o mi madre para decirme que hacer pesima cocinera"le contesto Ryu a la ahora identificada como Erza Scarlet quien tuvo un tic en su frente.

"¿que acabas de decir Ryu?"pregunto Erza mientras se acercaba a Ryu pero este le mostro un papelito que ella conocia bien.

"puedo llamar a tu sensei Erza para que te haga esa rehabilitación que ella conoce"le respondio Ryu a Erza quien se asusto por que ella le daba miedo todas rehabilitaciones que le hacia su sensei.

"ja si que le tienes mucho miedo a tu sensei Erza aunque es de esperar por que nisiquiera yo me quiero imaginar como son esa rehabilitaciones que te hace"dijo alguien del segundo piso.

"!LAXUS PELEA CONMIGO¡"le grito Natsu al ahora reconocido como Laxus dreyar el nieto de Makarov.

"no ademas nisiquiera pudiste vencer a Ryu o hasta a Erza"le contesto Laxus a Natsu pero este vio como Ryu aparecio delante de Laxus.

"que bien que estas aqui Laxus por que tengo algo que decirles a ti, Erza y Mirajane"le dijo Ryu a Laxus quien se extraño por eso igual que las otras dos mencionadas

"¿y que es Ryu?"pregunto Laxus a su amigo y rival.

"aquel sujeto aparecio en este mundo"respondio sencillamente Ryu para que Laxus, Erza y Mirajane se sobresalten.

"¿estas seguro Ryu?"pregunto Mirajane por que ella todavia se acordaba como fue gravemente herida por Xenrod y para comprobarlo se toco la parte derecha de su torso.

"si no me crees preguntale a Natsu o Lucy por que ellos tambien fueron lastimados por el"le respondio Ryu mientras señalaba a los dos mencionado.

"es verdad aunque no se mucho de lo que ustedes me contaron"les dijo Natsu para hacer que Laxus aprete los puños fuertemente igual que Erza y Mirajane.

"maldición y eso que Dark-sensei nos habia dicho que nada podia salir de ese lugar sin que se abriera ese portal"dijo Laxus para que Ryu aprete sus puños en ira.

"te le olvida que el es quien gobierna en ese mundo y eso significa que puede crear portales desde donde quiera ir donde quiera aunque para la proxima vez pienso ir yo solo a ese lugar para enfrentarlo otra vez con mi fuerza fisica"le contesto Ryu para saltar hacia una de las vigas de madera para echarse una siesta.

Ryu estaba a punto de dormir pero sintio como alguien le golpeaba la cabeza y ya se habia imaginado quien era asi que abrio los ojos para encontrarse con un gato negro de ojos color amarillos, Lucy se pregunto quien era ese gato pero vio como Ryu saltaba al suelo para empezar a decir algo como "tias arruina siestas del demonio" pero vio como el gato salto en la cabeza de Ryu para molestarlo un poco cosa que logro encabronarlo mucho.

"!YA DEJA DE FASTIDIARME TIA YORUICHI¡"le grito Ryu al gato haciendo que Lucy se sorprenda que aquel gato era su tia.

"por favor sobrino me agrada molestarte cuando tengo la oportunidad"le contesto la ahora conocida Yoruichi la cual se destranformo pero Ryu le arrojo ropa para que se pusiera.

"por favor ten ropa para cuando vuelvas a tu forma humana Yoruichi-obasan"le pidio Ryu a su tia quien le revolvio el cabello.

"hay siempre preocupandote como tu padre de que los chicos vean mi cuerpo desnudo"le dijo Yoruichi a su sobrino quien odio que su tia hiciera eso.

"dejate o cuando estes en forma de gato y durmiendo te voy a ir a dejar con mi hermana menor"le contesto Ryu a su tia para que esta se asuste.

"odio que utilizes a tu hermana o a Himawari para hacer que te deje de molestar"le dijo Yoruichi a su sobrino.

"¿siempre son asi?"pregunto Lucy a Mirajane quien asintio pero por dentro tenia ganas de golpear a la madre de Himawari por robarle la primera vez al amor que a ella y Erza amaban.

"si siempre son asi hasta cuando Yoruichi-san se entero que era el hijo mayo de Dark-san hasta molesto a los dos por varios dias"le respondio Erza para notar que estaba Lucy en el lugar.

"vaya ¿quien eres chica rubia?"pregunto Yoruichi a Lucy quien se sorprendio que la tia de Ryu apareciera delante de ella sin darse cuenta.

"h-hola s-soy Lucy Heartfilia encantada Yoruichi-san"le respondio Lucy a Yoruichi quien la miro un momento para luego sonreir y esa sonrisa la conocian muy bien Erza, Mirajane y Laxus por haber estado con ella y Zabuki mucho tiempo.

"tu podrias ser la novia perfecta para Ryu pequeña Lucy"le dijo Yoruichi a Lucy para que esta junto con el otro mencionado se sonrojen pero Ryu le dio una fuerte patada a su tia para mandarla a extrellarse contra la despensa de cerveza.

"!YA DEJEN DE TU Y MI MADRE DE BUSCARME NOVIA PRIMERO FUE IRAMET SEGUNDA YAKUMO TERCERA LEVY Y AHORA CUARTA LUCY APENAS SE VIENE UNIENDO AL GREMIO Y TAMBIEN APENAS LA CONOSCO HASTA PREFIERO DEJAR ANTES QUE EL IDIOTA DE NATSU ME DERROTE PARA BUSCARME A ALGUIEN QUE ESTE EN MI VIDA¡"le grito Ryu a Yoruichi mientas trataba de buscar algo para hacer que le salga el sonrojo.

"yo creia que eran cinco"dijo Mirajane a Erza y Laxus quienes asintieron.

"si yo tambien lo crei pero ahora se que son cuatro"le contesto Erza mientras veia como Ryu se echaba ocho barriles de cerveza en los ojos.

Levy se avergonzo por aquella vez que Zabuki le pidio ser la novia de Ryu pero lo rechazo por que a Ryu solo lo consideraba su mejor amigo igual que este a ella asi que suspiro por ver como Ryu se iba a su casa a dormir, Lucy por su parte se acordo que todavia no habia conseguido una casa asi que se fue a conseguir alguna pero vio como Ryu iba saltando sobre los techos de las casas hasta que se detuvo para ver como alguien lo habia llamado desde abajo.

 **(pasara lo mismo que en el anime pero distinto)**

al momento en que llego la noche para Lucy esta sonrio por haber encontrado una buena casa para ella hasta ordeno todo y puso todo en su lugar como a ella le gustaba por lo menos pero lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño para luego salir a ponerse algo de ropa pero vio que habia unas visitas no deseadas la cuales eran Natsu y Happy.

"¿como encontraron mi casa?"pregunto Lucy al momento en que les lanzaba algo pero no se percato que habia despertado a alguien de la casa de al lado.

"bueno te tuvimos que seguir todo el dia de regresado de la misión junto con Ryu aye"le respondio Happy a Lucy.

"asi es lui..."Natsu no pudo continuar por que alguien habia entrado por la ventana de Lucy la cual vio como aparecio Ryu encima de Natsu.

"Natsu cuantas veces te dije que no entraras sin pedirle permiso a la gente por que tu ya has entrado ciento noventa y ocho veces a mi casa sin darme cuenta"le dijo Ryu a Natsu quien se olvido que Ryu vivia en la misma calle que Lucy.

"Ryu ¿como llegaste aqui?"pregunto Lucy lista para lanzarle algo a Ryu.

"facil yo vivo al lado Lucy asi que eso significa que somos vecinos Lucy aunque quiero saber por que no le pediste a Erza una habitación en Fairy Hills pero creo que tendras tus razones o por que no sabias de el"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien ahora se venia a enterarse que habia un lugar para magos de Fairy tail.

"no sabia que habia un lugar asi"dijo Lucy para que Ryu la mire un rato por que creia que Mirajane le habia dicho de aquel lugar para las chicas hasta hay otro para los chicos pero preferia vivir solo.

"si quieres cuando quieras te puedo llevar a conocer el lugar ademas en esos apartamentos viven solo las chicas mientras que los chicos viven en otro donde solo es para todos los chicos hasta Natsu vivia ahi antes de conocer a Happy"le contesto Ryu para tomar a Natsu y salir de la habitación por la ventana para que Lucy se vistiera tranquila.

no paso mucho para que la casera apareciera en la habitación y le preguntara a Lucy por que aquella ventana pero vio como su otro huesped aparecia para pagarle por haber rompido la ventana ademas tambien aprovecho de pagarle la renta de este mes, la dueña acepto el pago para irse de la habitación y le dio una advertencia a Ryu que si ese amigo suyo y aquel perro volvian a romper su ventana el iba a ser echado pero Ryu sabia que estaba mintiendo por que el siempre le pagaba la renta asi que acepto eso para irse por la puerta en dirección a su habitación.

Lucy vio que la habitación de Ryu estaba al lado de la de ella asi que decidio ir despues de ponerse ropa pero se pregunto quien era ese perro del que hablaba la casera pero despues se lo iba a preguntar a Ryu, Cuando Lucy termino de cambiarse salio de su habitación para ir a visitar a Ryu y ver como era su departemento pero se detuvo cuando escucho como Ryu gritaba junto con Natu y Happy por algo que no se lo comiera a Happy.

"Shuken perro malo deja a Happy ahora mismo"dijo Ryu desde el otro lado de la puerta al momento en que rompia un poco la puerta de su apartamento.

"maldición Ryu no puedo sostenerlo mucho mas tiempo saca a Happy de su hocico"le habia dicho Natsu a Ryu quien estaba pensando en como hacer que este dejara salir a Happy.

"Natsu matenlo ahi voy a tener que usar la artilleria pesada asi que cubrete la nariz y tu Happy lo mismo si no quieres tener ese olor en fosa nasal"le ordeno Ryu a los dos quienes se asustaron.

Lucy se pregunto de que estaban hablando hasta que vio como la puerta del apartamento de Ryu se abria para ver como este salia en dirección hacia donde estaba la casera solo para que apareciera con una gran olla de comida la cual Lucy olio para luego taparse la nariz, Ryu entro en su apartamento para decirle a Natsu que le abriera el hocico al perro para darle de comer la comida mas peligrosa que existe y esa es la comida de Erza la cual nisiquiera el perro o cualquier cosa viva pudiera aguantar en su estomago.

Lucy entro en el apartamento para asustarse al ver a un enorme animal en la habitación ademas veia como Ryu sacaba muy rapido a Happy de la boca del animal y vio lo aterrado que estaba Happy ademas estaba mojado por la comida que le habian echado al perro, Natsu puso al perro al lado de el para empezar a respirar con agitación por tener a Shuken encima de el y esta ya era como la centecima vez que el perro tenia que hacer esto para sacar a Happy de la boca de Shuken.

"a...a la proxi...ma...vez tu te encar...gas"le dijo Natsu a Ryu quien acepto eso.

"!¿PERO QUE ES ESA COSA?¡"grito Lucy para que Ryu junto con Natsu y Happy se dieran cuenta de su precensia.

"ese animal es el perro que tenemos y es Shuken el cual vive de vez en cuando conmigo"le respondio Ryu al levantarse y ir a preparar la ducha para Happy.

"Natsu huelo horrible aye"dijo Happy a Natsu quien sabia que era por la comida de Erza hasta el tuvo que probarla en el pasado y vomito todo un dia por aquello.

"tranquilo Happy ya te estoy preparando el baño para que te quites la comida de Erza de encima"le contesto Ryu desde el baño a Happy quien se fue hacia alla para tirarse rapido en la tina.

 _"enserio ¿esto es un perro?"_ se pregunto Lucy mentalmente mientras le echaba un ojo al apartamento de Ryu y vio que todo estaba decorado de color negro hasta pudo notar unas fotos en las repisas y quiso darle un vistazo.

cuando vio las fotos pudo ver a una versión mas joven de Ryu y en ellas salian Zabuki y el junto con otros dos niños a que estaban cubiertos por unas ropas que supuso que eran del mundo de Ryu, Cuando paso a otra vio a Ryu junto con uno de los otros dos niños pero estaban acompañados por una chica pelimarrón y piel algo blanca pero hubo una foto que le llamo mucho la atención y era una donde salian Ryu junto con un chico peliblanco y los dos se veian con un atuendo igualado pero tambien veia como los dos estaban sonriendo con espadas en sus manos.

"¿que haces Lucy?"pregunto Ryu detras de Lucy quien se asusto.

"bueno solo estaba viendo tu habitación hasta que me encontre con la fotos tuyas"respondio Lucy para ver como Ryu veia las fotos para luego llenarlo de nostalgia.

"ya veo entonces no importa ya casi todos han visto esas fotos"le dijo Ryu para irse a sentarse en la cama.

"oye Ryu ¿puedes decirme quienes son?"pregunto Lucy para conocer un poco mas a su compañero de gremio.

"claro en la primera foto estan mi gran amigo Shinku Ame el cual como vez sale en la segunda foto mientras que el otro es mi otro amigo fallecido Haku Yuki al cual conoci en mi infancia junto con mi madre y la chica que sale en la segunda foto es mi otra amiga Yakumo Kurama pero el ultimo es mi gran rival con el cual obtuvimos los titulos de dragones blanco y negro aunque con un poco distintos en la parte que tenemos nuestro apodo"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien vio como se llevaba bien con los otros que estaban en la foto.

"oye pero todavia no has dicho como se llama ese peliblanco Ryu"le dijo Natsu al mencionado quien sonrio un poco.

"bueno su nombre es Hayashi Jun mi gran rival y a quien quiero traer a este mundo para poder pelear contra el otra vez y ver quien de los dos mejoro todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto"le contesto Ryu mientras veia la foto donde aparecia Hayashi.

"genial como conoces a todos ellos Ryu"dijo Lucy mientras veia como Happy salia del baño para sentarse junto con Natsu.

"si pero hay alguien mas que quisiera traer aqui y ese es a Haku para charlar un poco con el"le contesto Ryu para mirar hacia afuera un rato.

"es verdad Natsu ¿para que viniste a mi casa?"pregunto Lucy acordandose de aquello.

"ah eso es por que queria ver si querias formar un equipo conmigo y Happy hasta Ryu se puede unir si quiere"le respondio Natsu a Lucy quien lo penso un momento casi igual que Ryu.

"por mi no hay problema pero debes en cuando voy a seguir trabajando solo o con alguien mas ademas igual estoy formando un equipo de dos con Levy cuando veo que hay alguna misión donde la necesito pero casi ya no hay muchas que pueda hacer con ella"le dijo Ryu a Natsu quien sonrio por eso.

"bueno yo acepto formar equipo con ustedes tres chicos"dijo Lucy sonriendo.

"!SUGOI AHORA PODRIAMOS CREAR UN NOMBRE PARA NUESTRO EQUIPO Y YO PROPONGO QUE SE LLAME EQUIPO DE NATSU¡"grito Natsu el nombre del equipo para que Ryu le de un golpe.

"ese nombre no por que estas usando tu nombre en el Natsu asi que mejor yo eligo el nombre del equipo"le dijo Ryu a Natsu quien bufo de enojo.

"y ¿cual propones Ryu?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien sonrio.

"equipo dragones celestiales"respondio Ryu para que Natsu sonrio por gustarle el nombre.

"¿pero por que ese nombre Ryu?"pregunto Happy al mencionado quien lo miro.

"por que yo tengo el titulo de dragón negro destructor y Natsu es un dragón slayer mientras que Lucy es una maga celestial asi que por eso el nombre ademas tu eres como nuestras alas como para cargar a Natsu"le respondio Ryu a Happy quien se sintio feliz por eso junto con Natsu y Lucy.

"bien entonces desde mañana el equipo dragones celestiales empezara con misiones entre nosotros"dijo Natsu feliz mientras que Happy bailaba con el.

Lucy se empezo a reir un poco pero noto como Ryu miraba por la ventana como si estuviera viendo a alguien o pensando algo para el mismo hasta se tuvo preguntando si pudiera decirle que le pasaba pero primero queria ganarse su confianza y amistad antes de preguntarle, Ryu por su parte pensaba si algun dia podria vencer a Xenrod sin recibir tanto daño pero tambien pensaba en aquella pelea contra Acnologia quien habia desaparecido en la pelea contra Xenrod pero el le habia prometido que para la proxima vez iba a mostrarle todo lo que tenia para matarlo asi que sabia que tendria que prepararse para cuando llege el momento.

 **asi terminamos el primer capitulo la segunda saga de Dark Of Destruction y espero que les hayas gustado el primer capitulo por que le puesto mucho esfuerzo y amor a esta historia ademas con algun capitulo sacado de aqui iren revelandoles algunas cosa de la primera parte de la historia.**

 **como tambien vieron cambie un poco las cosas en los primeros capitulos de Fairy Tail y pienso seguir haciendolo hasta cierto punto pero algunas partes seguiran siendo canon.**

 **por cierto yo pienso dejar a Ryu soltero en la primera historia de esta por que creo que voy a emparejar a Ryu con Lucy mientras que a Natsu lo hago con Lisanna pero los otros seran algo canonicos por que a Juvia, Kana y Wendy las pienso meter en harem de Naruto.**

 **en el proximo capitulo voy a meter por que Naruto se fue del gremio para parar en Phantom Lord y en cuanto como voy a llevar las peleas aqui todas van a ser muy sangrientas igual como voy a hacer en la otras junto con la primera.**

 **y eso seria todo espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusta la gran trama que planeo para el final de esta gran historia por que creanme la ultima saga sera el gran final de esto asi que hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2** :CONOCIENDO PARTE DEL QUINTO INVOCADOR DEL CLAN OKAMI.

nos encontramos en el gremio de Fairy Tail y podemos ver como Natsu esta buscando alguna mision para hacer con su recien formado equipo los cuales estaban bebiendo un poco como tambien comiendo aunque el unico que lo hacia era Ryu quien estaba recibiendo un monton de protestas que venian de su mejor amiga Levy McGarden la cual lo hacia por que Ryu le habia prometido hacer equipo con ella permanentemente, Lucy viea todo eso delante de ella con una gota de sudor detras de su cabeza por la intecración de los dos mejores amigos que estaban delante de ella hasta tuvo que preguntarle a Happy si esto ya era costumbre con ellos dos a lo que Happy le dijo que si.

"Ryu me prometiste que formariamos un equipo solo entre nosotros y estas rompiendo nuestra promesa"le reclamo Levy a Ryu quien rodo los ojos por los reclamos habituales de su amiga.

"sabes que nunca rompo una promesa Levy hasta me viste como le prometi a Romeo que lo entrenaria hasta cansarme cosa que nunca pienso dejar de hacer"le contesto Ryu a Levy quien inflo los cachetes.

"se lo prometiste por que era un niño Ryu y en eso te conosco muy bien"le dijo Levy a su amigo quien nisiquiera se inmuto.

"no importa por que ya tienes un equipo Levy asi que no molestes mucho ademas solo faltan dos meses para que llege ese dia"le contesto Ryu a Levy quien dejo de estar enojada a estar feliz por que ese dia era muy especial para ella y Ryu por una gran razón que solo la mitad del gremio conocia.

 _"¿de que dia estaran hablando?"_ se pregunto Lucy mentalmente por que no conocia nada todavia.

cuando Lucy iba a preguntar escucharon como alguien con armadura entraba al gremio y era Erza Scarlet quien veia como estaba el gremio y le envio una fuerte mirada a Kana quien dejo de beber por notar la mirada, Natsu habia encontrado la misión perfecta para hacer con Ryu y Lucy asi que la iba sacar pero fue detenido por la mano de Erza asi que se giro para reclamarle por que le habia quitado la oportunidad de tomar una misión para su equipo.

"Natsu te necesito a ti y a Gray para un encargo tu tambien Ryu debes venir"le dijo Erza a los tres pero vio como Ryu se iba del gremio.

"ni loco pienso ir otra vez en ese vehiculo tuyo Erza asi que paso"le contesto Ryu para salir del gremio.

"tengo el permiso de Zabuki-san y Yoruichi-san para que vengas conmigo aunque no quieras" le declaro Erza a Ryu quien la miro para sonreir cosa que Erza conocia muy bien esa sonrisa.

"Levy ¿quieres ir a hacer una misión conmigo otra vez?"pregunto Ryu a su amiga quien se coloco al lado de su amigo con una misión en su mano.

"vamonos cuanto antes"le respondio Levy a su amigo.

"oye Lucy si quieres tambien puedes venir con nosotros ademas asi puedo contarte mas cosas que quieras saber"le ofrecio Ryu a Lucy para ver que ella se estaba preguntando si debia ir.

"oye Lucy mientras vamos puedes ir explicandome parte de tu libro"le dijo Levy a Lucy solo para tener el resultado que esperaba.

"bien vamonos"contesto Lucy para irse con los dos y dejando a Natsu junto con Gray y Happy con Erza la cual sonreia un poco.

Ryu estaba caminando por la calle junto con Levy y Lucy las cuales estaban hablando un poco sobre el libro que estaba haciaendo Lucy pero ninguna se evitaba preguntar como se irian al lugar donde iban a tomar la misión hasta que vieron como un perro gigante de color rojo aparecia delante de ellos tres, Levy se acerco al animal para acariciarlo un poco cosa que le gustaba al perro aunque Lucy tenia un poco de miedo con el animal pero noto como Ryu montaba sobre el perro y vio que tambien le ofrecia la mano a Levy para que ella subiera.

"vamos Lucy sube o no llegaremos a donde es el lugar de la misión"le dijo Ryu a Lucy para darle su mano para que subiera sobre Shuken.

"¿pero al menos sabes donde es la misión?"pregunto Lucy insegura de subirse en Shuken.

"no te preocupes Lucy cuando Ryu y Shuken estan juntos pueden encontrar un lugar en segundos sin siquiera saberlo ademas es obvio que le agradaste mucho a Shuken"le respondio Levy a Lucy quien confio en la parte de Ryu pero si se trataba del perro le era imposible.

Lucy se subio en el lomo se Shuken sin preguntar otra vez por que tenia que confiar en los demas integrantes del gremio no importaba si no eran personas o otra cosa pero noto como al momento de subirse en Shuken fue como si no se hubiera demorado nada en llegar a donde era la misión, Ryu bajo de Shuken para ayudar a Levy y Lucy a bajar para ir con el solicitante de la misión el cual era un anciano de uns 80 años aproximadamente segun el punto de vista de Ryu pero el mismo sabia que no debia juzgar a las personas de inmediato aunque podia notar el aura de pervertido que tenia el anciano.

"hola señor somos Fairy Tail venimos a hacer la misión que encargo a nuestro gremio"le dijo Ryu al anciano quien lo miro para despues mirar a Lucy y Levy quienes se sintieron con algo de asco por como las miraba el anciano.

"gracias por venir jovenes pasen para decirles lo que necesito"le contesto el anciano a Ryu quien iba a entrar pero fue detenido por Levy.

"Ryu no creo que sea buena idea que entremos por no confio en este anciano para nada"le susurro Levy a su amigo quien la miro un momento para luego entrar en la casa.

"tranquila Levy si algo pasa sabes que Shuken puede sacarnos de cualquier cosa si nos pasa algo ademas ya le ordene que estuviera en modo alerta"le contesto Ryu a Levy quien miro hacia donde debia estar Shuken solo para no encontrarlo en donde estaba Lucy quien tambien se dio cuenta que el perro habia desaparecido.

los tres entraron a la casa para ir a la sala mientras que el anciano traia algunas tazas que contenian cafe el cual Ryu pudo notar de inmediato que contenia algo para dormir pero le siguio un poco el juego por que ya se habia dado cuenta de un simbolo de gremios oscuros en uno de los brazos que estaban cubiertos por las mangas de su camisa, Cuando los tres tomaron el cafe excepto Ryu quien habia eso un jutsu para cambiar aquel cafe con algo cercano para hacer como si se estuviera bebiendo la farsa aunque eso significara dejar que Levy y Lucy tuvieran que hacer de señuelo ademas ya tenia algo pensado por si acaso si Levy se enojaba con el pero nunca con alguien que no conocia como ejemplo Lucy.

el anciano vio como pasaban unos cuantos minutos para que los tres se durmieran para llamar a sus otros compañeros que salieron y eran unos chicos que tenian el mismo simbolo que Ryu noto en el anciano quien se habia destransformado para mostrar su verdadera apariencia la cual era de un chico pelimarrón de unos 20 años, el chico les ordeno a sus camaradas que bajaran a las chicas al sotano para usarlas como esclavas en para los otros gremios oscuros mientras que dejaba a unos cuantos que asesinaran a Ryu pero ninguno de ellos noto como un enorme perro venia a una gran carrera hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Shuken hora de comer pero dejame al idiota que nos trajo hacia aqui y por favor no trates de comerte a Levy y Lucy"le ordeno Ryu mientras abria los ojos aterrando a todos que estaban en la casa pero eso no fue lo unico que los aterro por el simple eso de que vieron como Shuken entraba rompiendo la ventana y devorando al primero.

"¿como es posible que no estes dormido?"pregunto el chico a Ryu quien lo miraba con una cara que le hizo sentir mucho miedo.

"facil yo me di cuenta de inmediato que las tazas tenian algo en ellas asi que solo tuve que cambiar el contenido con alguna cosa cercana"le respondio Ryu para agarrarlo del cuello.

Ryu hizo unos cuantos clones para ordenarles que tomen a Levy y Lucy para que las llevaran encima de sus espaldas mientras dejaba que Shuken bajara al sotano a comerse a los demas que habian abajo, Cuando bajo fue por el ultimo que estaba vivo para agarrarlo del cuello y hacerlo socar contra alguna de la paredes para empezar a golpearlo con toda su fuerza por hacer aquello que hicieron sus compañeros pero lo dejo caer al suelo solo para que Shuken lo intimide.

"bien bastardo dime donde se encuentra tu gremio oscuro y se cual es realmente asi que dime o seras el postre de Shuken"le amenazo Ryu al sujeto quien se asusto al ver los enormes colmillos del canino.

"esta en alguna parte del desierto de ahi no se nada mas te lo juro"le contesto el sujeto a Ryu quien no le creyo para nada excepto la parte del desierto.

"acaso crees que me puedes engañar idiota mejor dime todo lo que sepas de verdad o preparate a ser comida de Shuken"le dijo Ryu al sujeto quien creyo que podia salirse de esta pero se asusto rapidamente al ver que Shuken se acercaba a el.

"esta en unas ruinas en el desierto y su sede esta rodeada de algunas casas"le revelo el sujeto a Ryu quien sonrio.

"gracias por tu coperación y como agradecimiento Shuken cometelo"le ordeno Ryu a Shuken el cual se avalancho sobre el sujeto que gritaba por su vida.

Ryu se acerco a algunas puertas para abrirlas y dejar ver a unas cuantas mujeres que estaban detras de ellas asi que les dijo que se fueran por que ya se habia encargado de sus captores a lo que las mujeres le agradecieron a Ryu por salvarlas, Cuando Ryu y Shuken salieron de la casa se prepararon para irse pero de inmediato una lacrima de comunicación empezo a sonar y venia del bolsillo derecho de Ryu el cual lo saco para contestar solo para encontrarse con Erza del otro lado.

"¿que pasa Erza?"pregunto Ryu a Erza la cual veia del otro lado como Ryu llevaba a Levy y Lucy detras de el.

"necesitamos tu ayuda aqui en la estacion donde nos encontramos y como veo que estas con Shuken nos puedes decirle que nos venga a ayudar"le respondio Erza a Ryu quien noto la barrera de viento detras de Erza.

"bien nos dirigimos hacia alla pero dime en que dirección se encuentran Erza"le dijo Ryu para empezar a tomar su forma de demonio.

"como un poco al norte pero si ves algun lugar rodeado con viento es que nos encontramos ahi"le contesto Erza a Ryu quien asintio.

"Shuken toma huele para que vayas a ayudar a los demas"le ordeno Ryu a Shuken mientras le entregaba unas bragas las cuales Erza reconocio para empezar a sonrojarse.

"!¿QUE HACES CON MIS BRAGAS RYU?¡"le pregunto Erza enojada a Ryu quien se toco la oreja.

"por favor las tengo desde aquella mision antes que Naruto dejara el gremio ademas ustedes tu y Mirajane son muy ruidosas cuando lo hacen con Naruto hasta Natsu es prueba de ello junto con Gray por que los tres estabamos sin dormir esa noche gracias a ti y Naruto"le respondio Ryu a Erza quien se puso como su cabello al recordar aquella ocasion hasta Natsu y Gray que estaban al otro lado escuchando se acordaron de aquello y en verdad no pudieron dormir en toda la noche por culpa de los dos mencionados.

"¿quien es Naruto?"pregunto Lucy que venia recien despertando con Levy.

"despues te cuento ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar a los chicos que estan atrapados por una barrera de viento en alguna estación"le respondio Ryu para elevarse y tratar de localizar donde se encontraba el lugar.

Ryu escucho un ladrido de Shuken asi que lo miro para ver que ya habia encontrado el aroma de Erza y eso le hizo sonreir para Shuken el cual entendio muy bien aquella sonrisa pero sabia que ahora habia algo mas importante que eso, Levy saco unos binoculares para ver si encontraba alguna estación rodeada con viento cosa que encontro pero no se dio cuenta que su amigo se habia empezado a mover hacia donde se encontraba aquella estación y no se demoro nada en llegar junto con Shuken.

"oye Erza dile a Natsu que se prepare para comer si ve fuego"le dijo Ryu a Erza quien asintio en respuesta.

"bien pero a cambio me devuelves mis bragas"le contesto Erza algo sonrojada al mencionar sus bragas.

"trato hecho"acepto Ryu para empezar a hacer una serie de sellos de manos.

" **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** "pronuncio Ryu su jutsu de fuego para empezar a soplar por su boca una gran bola de fuego que iba hacia la barrera de viento la cual repelio el jutsu de Ryu.

"oh no la barrera repelio el jutsu de Ryu"dijo Levy sorprendida al ver aquello.

"creo que era obvio que eso iba a pasar por que ese jutsu era uno de rango genin pero algo me dice que aunque lo intente con algun otro los va a repeler a todos asi que Shuken empieza a cavar hacia dentro"le contesto Ryu a Levy quien se acordo que en una ocasión su amigo le habia contado de que en su mundo los jutsu se basan en rangos que tengan algun ninja o jutsu.

"oye Ryu ¿acaso crees que podemos saber hacia donde tendremos que dirigirnos despues de sacar a los demas de ahi adentro?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien la miro un momento.

"no pero confia que podramos encontrar lo que sea que necitamos buscar ahora Lucy"le respondio Ryu a Lucy para empezar a bajar al suelo al momento en que Erza junto con Natsu y Gray salian del agujero con Shuken el cual traia a alguien consigo.

"gracias por venir ayudar Ryu"agradecio Erza al mencionado quien asintio.

"de nada pero quiero saber para que nos necesitabas Erza"le contesto Ryu para que Erza le extienda la mano y supo que tenia que entregarle las bragas.

"¿como estas Lucy?"pregunto Natsu a Lucy quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

"estoy bien Natsu pero con un poco de sueño"le respondo Lucy a Natsu quien se puso serio rapidamente al recordar algo.

"oye Levy en ¿que misión fueron ustedes tres antes de venir hacia aqui?"pregunto Gray sin notar que estaba semidesnudo.

"oye Gray tu ropa"le dijo Ryu a Gray quien se sobresalto para empezar a buscar su ropa.

sin que nadie se diera cuenta Natsu de habia ido del lugar junto con Happy para seguirle el paso al maldito que llevaba la flauta de lullaby y no se podia dejar que el ese maldito se fuera al lugar donde los demas maestros de los demas gremios para destruirlo junto con los maestros dentro, todos los demas se dispusieron a ir hacia donde se encontraban los maestros pero tuvieron que parar por que tres sujetos que Ryu y Erza conocian muy bien habian aparecido delante de ellos.

"oh vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aqui Kido es el hijo de Okami"dijo el hombre peliverde al ahora identificado como Kido GyaKusatsu el cual veia a Ryu.

"si ya veo Hayate pero no me importa solo vinimos aqui por algo no venimos a pelear"le contesto Kido al ahora identificado como Hayate Kaseki.

"oh vamos Kido solo tengamos una pelea contra estos dos para ver si Shirahama y Dreyar vienen a por nosotros"le pidio el otro hombre de pelo negro y rojo a Kido quien empezo a caminar hacia otra parte.

"no Yuo si quieres pelear contra Shirahama buscalo tu mismo"le contesto Kido al ahora tambien identificado como Yuo quien gruño de molestia.

"acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarme Gyakusatsu"le provoco Ryu a Kido quien se volteo para mirarlo un momento solo para suspirar.

"algo me dice que no podras conmigo pequeño Hakuto pero como quieras te mostrare mi fuerza asi que preparate a que te rompa todos tus huesos"le contesto Kido para empezar a quitarse su prenda superior igual que Ryu.

"ustedes vayan a donde se encuentra el maestro Makarov yo despues ire con ustedes"les ordeno Ryu a los demas pero la unica que iba a protestar era Levy.

"bien pero apresurate en venir con nosotros"le contesto Erza para agarrar de la muñeca a Levy y irse a donde estan el maestro Makarov.

Kido se lanzo contra Ryu para empezar a pelear contra el pero pudo notar como Ryu solto un gruñido por la fuerza del golpe que recibio pero eso no le detuvo en empezar a golpearlo a una gran velocidad haciendo que Ryu empieze a bloquear todos sus golpes pero con algo de difilcultad y tambien con algo de dolor en los golpes, Cuando Ryu se transformo el empezo a lanzarle una gran cantidad de golpes a Kido pero igual notaba como la fuerza del choque de puños entre el y Kido era muy grande por la tremenda fuerza que tenia Kido en todo su cuerpo aunque intentara volar seguramente le atraparia cuando lo hiciera asi que intento usar el suelo para despistarlo un poco para poder volar y intentar algun jutsu de fuego contra el.

Hayate se dio cuenta de lo que queria hacer Ryu y eso hizo le tuviera un poco de compasión por el aunque si pudiera safarse del enojo de Kido cuando lo engañan podria salvarse pero conociendo por mucho tiempo a Kido sabia que nadia a podido con su nivel de enojo y si lo hubiera entonces Kido ya estaria muerto o sin alguna extremidad, Yuo por su caso podia notar que Kido solo estaba jugando con Ryu en esta pelea sin importancia para el aunque algo le decia que en unos minutos iba a empezar a pelear en serio y se preguntaba que parte del cuerpo le iba a romper al pequeño Okami pero igual queria saber donde se encontraba Kenichi para ir a pelear contra el un rato.

Ryu vio la oportunidad para hacerle un engaño a Kido y lo iba a aprovechar para volar asi que lo puso en marcha contra Kido primero le dio un golpe en el estomago para si lo iba a bloquear y efectivamente lo hizo asi que paro el golpe para darle un rodillazo en la cara mas especifico en la nariz para hacer que le salga sangre por ahi asi que aprovecho para volar hacia arriba y empezar a ser una serie de sellos de manos, Cuando Kido se toco la nariz sintio como su liquido vital salia haciendo que se enfurezca para mirar al responsable del engaño con mucho odio en sus ojos hasta a Ryu vio el aura de muerte que emanaba ahora de el pero al momento en que pestaño no vio a Kido en lugar donde estaba asi que miro hacia cualquier lado para tratar de encontralo pero se llevo un gran golpe en su espalda.

"!AAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH¡"grito Ryu por la fuerza del golpe que recibio y el grito se pudo escuchar en toda la ciuda.

Erza con los demas pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de Ryu que venia de donde se habian ido y vieron como la estación donde ella junto con Natsu y Gray habian estado atrapados era destruido pero tambien vieron como toda la estación se derrumbaba haciendo que Levy junto con Erza abran los ojos por saber quien estaba adentro ahora, Natsu quien estaba llendo junto con Happy por el maldito bastardo que queria matar a todos los maestros de los demas gremios habia podido escuchar junto con Happy el grito de Ryu asi que miro de donde provenia el grito para encontrarse que donde habia estado atrapado estaba derrumbado y supo enseguida que ahi dentro deberia de estar Ryu asi que penso que deberia hacer ir a ayudar a Ryu o a los maestros.

"se que todavia estas vivo maldito mocoso y pienso sacarte de esos escombros para matarte yo mismo"le dijo Kido para golper con su mano el suelo solo para agarrar por el cuello a Ryu quien tenia algunas heridas abiertas por algunas cosas filosas que tenia la estación.

"¿crees que sobreviva ese chico?"le pregunto Yuo a Hayate quien miro a Ryu un momento.

"tu sabes bien de primera mano de lo que es capaz Kido cuando se enoja pero respondiendo a tu pregunta diria que probablemente se salve eso si alguien lo salva"le respondio Hayate a Yuo quien se acordo de su primer enfrentamiento con Kido el dia en que se conocieron.

Kido le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara a Ryu que le hizo ir a romper algunas paredes de un monton de casas hasta llegar a ser visto por Erza, Levy, Lucy y Gray pero el unico que reacciono por ver a uno de sus dueños siendo masacrados era Shuken quien empezo a emanar un aura de pura destrucción y eso provoco que los cuatro que estaban al lado de el lo miraran pero sobretodo Erza quien ya habia visto a Shuken en ese estado unas cuantas veces, Kido habia ido a una velocidad sobre-humana para ir por Ryu pero se percato como algo venia hacia el a una velocidad superior a la suya aunque poco le importo aquello por que solo queria matar a Ryu en este instante para irse de una vez de aqui y cuando vio donde estaba Ryu fue hacia el para saltar al suelo solo para empezar a levantar toda la casa mientras que su oponente estaba adentro y empezar a saltar solo para arrojar la casa al suelo solo para que se destruya con Ryu adentro de ella.

sin que se diera cuenta algo lo habia mordido en el brazo derecho haciendo que volte para encontrarse con Shuken mordiendolo con toda la fuerza que tenia en su mandibula cosa que solo hizo enojar mas a Kido quien solo le dio un rodillazo a Shuken para que este se levante algunos metros en el aire lo suficiente para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago y hacer que vaya volando hasta donde habia estado la casa antes, Erza vio como Kido habia derrotado a Shuken sin mucha dificultad pero todavia podia sentir a Ryu enterrado debajo de esos escombros aunque tambien sintio unos cuantos mas ahi debajo asi que le iba dar un poco de tiempo a Ryu para salir de aquellos escombros pero sabia que enfrentarse contra Kido seria un suicidio casi igual como lo hizo en kiri y aquella vez que malitrenpreto aquella pelea que habia tenido Kenichi en la gran guerra aunque ella con Kisara habian ido para como se habia encontrado Kenichi.

cuando todos vieron como alguien salia de los escombros y pudieron observar que era Ryu el cual ya estaba lleno de sangre por algunas partes pero se sorprendieron de ver a unos niños inconsientes debajo de el y eso provoco que Kido se diera cuenta que en aquella casa habian niños inocentes aunque nunca le hubiera importado antes por estar bajo las ordenes del antigua Mizukage y eso lo hacia por puras ordenes las cuales nunca desobedcia, Ryu vio si alguno de los niños estaba herido pero no encontro nada en ninguno lo cual le hizo suspirar por aquello aunque primero reviso alguno de sus bolsillos para ver si todavia le quedaban medicinas por notar que la niña tenia una enfermedad que conocia por haber ido a una misión con su hermana menor y haber peleado contra alguien que podia usar enfermedades con solo haberle eso algun daño a su oponente.

"haber creo que aqui esta aquella medicina que todavia me queda de esa vez"dijo Ryu al momento en que encontro la medicina que buscaba.

"¿que es eso que tiene Ryu en las manos?"pregunto Lucy a Erza quien reconocio aquel frasco.

"es una medicina que Ryu creo por si encontraba a alguien con la misma que habia tenido Muria en una misión que tuvieron ellos dos en el mundo donde estuve y en esa misión regreso solo para recibir un puñetazo de su madre y la madre de Muria asi que empezo una busqueda de algo para curar a su pequeña hermana pero cuando lo hizo se encontro con cosas peores de las que nos encontramos en aquel mundo"le respondio Erza a Lucy para sorprender de que Ryu tenga alguna hermana.

"bien con eso ya administrado en la niña sera mejor hacer un clon para que lleve a algun lugar seguro a estos niños mientras pueda continuar con nuestra pelea Kido"dijo Ryu mientra creaba un clon de sombra y ordenarle que se llevara a los dos niños a un lugar seguro.

"a mi no me importa lo que vayas a hacer de todas formas vas a morir por mis manos"le contesto Kido a Ryu quien se volteo y hacer que los demas vean la sangre que salia de la parte izquierda de su frente.

Ryu salto hacia Kido para darle un golpe solo para ser interceptado un antebrazo en su cuello solo para luego ser sujetado por la cara y ser extrellado contra el suelo de concreto para empiece a sangrar atras de su nuca solo para empezar a ser golpeado con puñetazos en su estomago a la vista de los que estaban ahi, sin que alguien lo supiera alguien estaba pasando cerca de esa calle por tenia que ir a buscar algo hacia una parte que un conocido le habia dicho que lo podia encontrar pero se tuvo que encontrar con algo por la calle en la que paso y se quedo sorprendido de encontrarse con un chico que le hacia familiar pero veia que estaba siendo masacrado asi que fue a ayudarlo un rato para despues ir a donde le habian dicho que podia encontrar lo que venia a buscar.

"oye musculoso"le llamo el sujeto encapuchado a Kido quien paro la golpiza a Ryu para mirarlo.

"¿que quieres?"le pregunto Kido al encapuchado aunque podia notar el cabello negro largo.

"solo vengo a pedirte que dejes a ese chico por que es obvio que no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ti aunque seguramente podria estarlo en un futuro"le respondio el encapuchado a Kido.

"como si te fuera a ser caso idiota mejor vete o yo te matare"le dijo Kido al encapuchado quien solo suspiro por lo que iba a ser.

"bueno te di una oportunidad pero mejor te voy a enseñar una lección aunque seguramente si Irene o Zeref se entera de lo que voy a ser alguno me castrara aunque prefiero que sea Zeref que Irene"contesto el encapuchado pero diciendo lo ultimo para el mismo.

cuando Kido iba a darle el ultimo golpe a Ryu vio como el encapuchado habia detenido su mano izquierda solo para darle una patada en el estomago la cual pudo sentir mucho dolor que recibio y hizo que soltara a Ryu quien cayo al suelo mientras se sostenia el brazo derecho pero eso tambien lo aprovecharon sus compañeros para sostenerlo y llevarselo un poco lejos del lugar, El encapuchado se acerco a Kido solo para ver como este hacia una serie de sellos de manos los cuales reconocio por haber tenido una esposa que podia usar chackra en su mundo asi que se pregunto que jutsu iba a ser Kido el cual ya habia terminado para lanzar algunos shuriken de viento hacia el solo para dejarse cortar y hacer que la capucha se caiga para revelar su rostro que se parecia un poco a Dark mientras que la otra parte a Ryu por la cicatriz.

"¿quien demonios eres tu?"le pregunto Kido al sujeto enfrente de el.

"yo soy Roluk Hakuto y ademas soy como una especie de inmortal por haber vivido unos cuatrocientos años"le respondio el ahora presentado como Roluk Hakuto a todos quienes se sorprendieron por eso.

Kido iba a darle un fuerte puñetazo pero vio como Roluk esquivo el golpe con mucha facilidad aunque sin que se diera cuenta Roluk le habia dado un rodillazo en el estomago para hacerlo elevar hacia arriba solo para que luego recibiera una patada en la cara y hacerlo extrellar con el suelo destruyendo en mayor medida, Hayate habia llegado junto a Yuo solo para encontrarse a Kido derrotado en el suelo asi que los dos se lanzaron contra Roluk quien desaparecio a la vista de todos para luego aparecer detras de los compañeros de Kido y darles unos fuerte golpes que les hizo caer al suelo aunque eso no acabo ahi por que Roluk habia aterrizado sobre los dos rompiendoles unas cuantas costillas en el proceso.

cuando Roluk termino con los tres sin mucho esfuerzo solo tuvo que transformarse en su forma demoniaca para tomarlos y arrojarlo con toda su fuerza hacia algun lugar solo para luego destransformarse y empezar a caminar por ahi sin darse cuenta de que el grupo que estaba viendolo tenian la cara en completo shock, no paso mucho para que Ryu recuperara la conciensia solo para ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar rumbo a donde deberian de estar los maestros pero antes habia arrojado una piedra a una ventana para sacar de su estado de shock a los demas quienes se apresuraron para ir con el aunque ninguno noto como Shuken se habia levantado mas rapido que ellos.

unas cuantas horas pasaron para que llegaran a donde se encontraban los maestros y cabe decir que tambien se habian encontrado con Natsu y Happy en el camino hacia aqui asi que todos ellos se adelantaron hacia donde se encontraban los maestros aunque ninguno de ellos se habia dado cuenta de que Shuken habia llegado al lugar mucho mas rapido que todos ellos, Levy miraba a Ryu para saber si su amigo se encontraba despues de recibir un monton de escombros encima de el aunque el intentara hacerse el fuerte por aquello ella podia notar el dolor que tenia en el pero eso tendria que esperar por que ahora necesitaban ir a ayudar al maestro y a los demas maestros.

"¿Ryu te encuentras bien?"le pregunto Natsu a Ryu quien solo miraba al frente.

"si me encuentro bien Natsu no te preocupes _aunque este dolor no se compara con el que sufri una vez y todavia tengo grabado_ "le respondio Ryu pero pensando lo ultimo para si mismo.

"miren alla chicos ya estamos cerca"dijo Happy a los demas solo para que Ryu apresurara el paso junto con Erza.

"¿cuanto crees que nos demoremos Ryu?"le pregunto Erza a Ryu quien solo estaba concentrado mirando hacia donde sentia la precensia del maestro Makarov.

"no mucho aunque algo me dice que si Naruto estuviera aqui estoy seguro de que te lo llevarias a algun lugar donde no esten mucha gente para hacer sus encuentros diarios"le respondio Ryu mientras esquivaba un ataque de espada de Erza quien estaba enojada.

"!NO REVELES MIS COSAS PERSONALES A TODOS MALDITO IDIOTA¡"le grito Erza a Ryu quien todavia miraba hacia donde estabaria el maestro.

"para que si todos saben lo que hacen tu o Mirajane cuando estan solas con Naruto"le contesto Ryu para separarse del grupo y ir hacia donde sentia la precensia del maestro.

los demas vieron como Ryu se iba a otra dirección y se preguntaron a donde iba pero eso no importaba ahora por que tenian que apresurarse hacia donde se encontraban los demas maestros aunque Erza estaba sonrojada por que todos sabian lo que ella hacia en sus dias libres con Naruto y que ahora se entere de que su rival tambien lo hace la hizo enfurecer aun mas, Ryu estaba llendo a una gran velocidad hasta donde debia de estar el maestro Makarov aunque tambien sentia una precensia mas con la del maestro y se pregunto si era uno de esos sujetos con los que estaban Erza junto a Natsu y Gray asi que apresuro el paso hasta donde estaba Makarov sin importale lo que harian los demas.

"y bien ¿me vas tocar la melodia chico?"le pregunto Makarov al chico que estaba frente a el quien no se atrevia a tocar la flauta.

"si voy a hacerlo señor"le respondio el chico a Makarov quien escucho como alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaban.

"maestro Makarov ¿se encuentra bien?"le pregunto Ryu apareciendo entre los arboles y poniendose al lado de Makarov.

"tranquilo Ryu este chico solo me queria tocar una melodia con aquella flauta"le respondio Makarov a Ryu quien entendio en parte lo que tenia en las manos aquel mago oscuro.

"vamos toca la maldita flauta para que pueda destruir lo que sea que tenga aquello"le dijo Ryu al chico quien se asusto para empezar a tocar la flauta la cual se transformo en un un enorme monstruo gigante.

"Ryu destruye esa cosa sin hacer mucho daño"le ordeno Makarov a Ryu quien asintio para lanzarle un potente puñetazo al enorme monstruo.

Ryu esquivo un golpe del monstruo para darle un gran corte en la mano para luego transformarse en su forma demoniaca para mandar aquel monstruo al cielo y seguilo para poder destruirlo de una maldita vez por que esta cosa no era ningun reto para el asi que preparo un fuerte jutsu Katon, Makarov estaba viendo como Ryu se estaba encargando de aquel monstruo al momento en que los demas aparecian junto a el para ver aquel encuentro y cabe decir que Natsu queria ir ayudar pero Makarov le dijo que no se moviera hasta que Ryu necesitara su ayuda cosa que nisiquiera hizo por que acabo incendiando a ese monstruo.

cuando todos vieron como aquel monstruo de madera caia vieron como Ryu aparecio debajo para sostenerlo antes de que destruyera el lugar de reunion de los demas maestros asi que miro hacia algun lugar hasta que vio a Shuken listo para recibirlo asi que lo lanzo hacia el para que este se lo comiera de un solo bocado, todos los demas maestros vieron como Shuken se trago por completro a la flauta lullaby sin siquiera digerirla hasta los miembros de fairy tail se sorprendieron excepto Erza quien habia visto a Shuken comer cosas mas impresionantes que eso hasta se atreveria decir que podria comerse al mismo Juubi de un solo bocado si quisiera.

"bien con eso ya listo mejor nos vamos de inmediato al gremio aunque Shuken va tener que reposar casi la mitad del camino hasta el gremio"dijo Ryu mientras tocaba el suelo al momento en que Shuken se le acercaba.

"!¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN PERRO COMO SHUKEN PUEDA COMERSE A UNA COSA DE ESE TAMAÑO?¡"pregunto Lucy con un enorme grito casi igual que los demas.

"o eso nisiquiera era el aperitivo para Shuken ademas ya es hora de que le su verdadera comida"le respondio Ryu mientras sacaba un enorme pavo para posterior mente agarrarlo y colocarlo en la boca de Shuken quien lo empezo a devorar por completo.

"si tuviera que decir yo e visto comer a Shuken cosas mucho mas enormes sin nisiquiera dolerle hasta creo que aquellas cosas que comio deben de estar todavia ahi dentro"dijo Erza mientras observaba como Ryu sacaba los huesos del pavo.

cuando todos se despidieron fueron hacia algun lugar para acampar mientras aunque Levy fue a revisar las heridas de Ryu por su pelea que tuvo hace unas horas atras contra Kido pero vio que casi todas sus heridas ya estaban sanadas cosa que la alivio un poco por que seguramente uso sus puertas oscuras para sanarse un poco, Al momento en que encontraron un lugar para pasar la noche todos se habian empezados a ir en busca de madera menos Ryu quien solo tenian que encender el fuego mientras era acompañado por Shuken y Lucy la cual se acordo de que Ryu habia mencionado el nombre de Naruto algo y eso le hizo tratar de escuchar el nombre en algun lugar.

"oye Ryu puedo hacerte unas preguntas por favor"le pidio Lucy a Ryu quien la miro un momento para luego mirar hacia las extrellas.

"claro no tengo ningun problema siempre que no tengan que ver con el apetito de Shuken todo bien"le contesto Ryu para que Lucy se le olvide de aquella pregunta que tenia relación con Shuken.

"¿quien es ese Naruto de quien estabas hablando con Erza?"le pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien busco alguna respuesta sencilla.

"bueno en palabras simples es el quinto invocador del clan Okami mientras que yo soy el sexto y Hayashi el septimo aunque los tres tenemos la misma fase de las puertas oscuras o sea la cuarta fase mientras que mi padre puede utilizar la quinta fase"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien se sorprendio de aquello aunque igual queria saber que eran las puertas oscuras.

"¿y donde se encuentra Naruto si me imagino que es un miembro de Fairy Tail?"le pregunto Lucy otra vez.

"o bueno el dejo de ser parte del gremio hace aproximadamente dos años y ahora esta en el gremio de Phantom Lord aunque el dia que dejo el gremio no estaba con Himawari a su lado" le respondio otra vez Ryu a Lucy quien se sorprendio de ello.

"y ¿esa Himawari es alguien especial para el?"le pregunto Lucy nuevamente.

"especial obvio si es su hija Himawari Uzumaki ademas sera mejor que no le digas a Erza sobre esto por que si no tendre que comer su maldita comida por un buen tiempo"le respondio Ryu nuevamente.

"o vaya no sabia de eso y la madre es Erza seguro"dijo Lucy haciendo que Ryu ria un poco.

"Erza no es la madre de Hima-chan por que su apellido completo es Himawari Uzumaki Mikovich aunque no le digas a Erza que te mencione esa parte por que no quiero ser forzado a comer su maldita comida"le contesto Ryu mientras miraba hacia donde se habia ido Erza y Levy para saber que ya venian acercandose pero no noto la expresión de sorpresa.

"entonces Naruto-san tuvo..."Lucy no pudo continuar por que Ryu le habia tapado la boca con su mano.

"despues me preguntas mas por que ahora no puedes mencionar esa parte cerca de Erza"le menciono Ryu a Lucy quien vio como Erza y Levy habian llegado con algo de comida.

"¿de que estaban hablando?"les pregunto Levy a los dos quienes se miraron un momento antes de responder.

"es que Lucy queria saber un poco sobre el apetito de Shuken casi igual que todos los demas en el gremio"le respondio Ryu asi de simple a su amiga mientras esperaban a los demas para que llegaran.

cuando todos se fueron a dormir cerca de Shuken menos Lucy por que no se le habia ocurrido traer algo para dormir hasta que Ryu le menciono que podia dormir cerca de Shuken para que no se enferme por que el tenia la capacidadde mantener calido a cualquiera que durmiera cerca de el cosa que le puso un poco dudosa a Lucy pero acepto para ir a dormir cerca de Shuken aunque cuando iba a cerrar los ojos vio como Ryu se estaba alejando un poco de ellos asi que se levanto para empezar a seguirlo, Al momento en que Ryu se detuvo cerca de una cascada se empezo a quitar la parte superior de su ropa y sus zapatos para empezar a dirigirse al rio que estaba frente a el solo para encontrarse con su reflejo de su otra parte pero luego escucho como alguien se acercaba a donde estaba asi que volteo para encontrarse con Acnologia quien estaba en su forma humana ademas este tambien habia sentido a Lucy escondida entre los arboles.

"¿que quieres?"le pregunto Ryu a Acnologia quien miro al reflejo detras de Ryu para responder.

"solo estoy de paso chico y por lo que veo en tu reflejo estan en una pelea interna contigo mismo"le respondio Acnologia a Ryu quien gruño por eso.

"si lo estoy pero eso no es de tu incumbencia esto es solo algo que solamente yo puedo terminar"le dijo Ryu a Acnologia el cual solo se encogio de hombros para acercarse a el.

"como quieras niño pero veo que quieres tener otra pelea contra mi asi que te dare esto para que puedas encontrarme cuando quieras volver a pelear contra mi"le contesto Acnologia para hundir uno de sus dedos en la espalda de Ryu quien sintio un fuerte dolor en aquel sitio.

cuando Acnologia saco su dedo se dispuso a irse del lugar a una gran velocidad mientras dejaba que Ryu cayera en una rodilla al suelo hasta Lucy quiso ir a ver pero vio como Ryu se levantaba como si nada para mirar a su reflejo solo para que despues se corte un poco el dedo dejando caer sangre al suelo y empezar a hacer sellos de manos para hacer un clon de sangre del cual pudo aprender gracias a su mejor amigo al cual recordar le hizo formar una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo, Al momento en que el clon aparecio frente a el dejo que se cortara sus mejillas para empezar a cambiar su color de piel a una blanca pero sus ojos tambian cambiaron para hacer que sus iris negras se convirtieran en unas de color rojo sangre aunque de inmediato saco una espada de del mismo color que la de Ryu pero el mango era de color rojo oscuro.

"!DEJATE DE SER TAN MALDITA SEA DE DEFENSIVO BAKA¡"le grito el clon a Ryu quien empezo a sacar su espada para empezar una pelea contra su contraparte.

Lucy iba ir a ayudarlo pero de inmediato sintio una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que volte para encontrarse con Erza y los demas quienes miraban la pelea con mucha precaución hasta Natsu queria ir a meterse pero el ya habia visto una vez aquella apariencia de Ryu antes asi que decidio no meterse, Erza veia como Ryu estaba teniendo una pelea defensiva contra su contraparte la cual solo estaba al ataque igual que Ryu antes de aquella ocasión que lo empezo a ver sin ninguna emocion en sus peleas aunque la unica persona con quien se mostraba emocionado en una pelea a sido Hayashi o Laxus hasta de vez en cuando Naruto.

"¿por que Ryu se esta peleando contra el mismo?"pregunto Lucy solo para los demas miren a Erza quien ya tenia mas experiencia en eso.

"Ryu tiene una contraparte sumamente sin control la cual es la que estas viendo ademas esa apariencia siempre la habia utilizado en combate antes de aquella misión que tuvo con su mejor amigo Shinku y esa apariencia sabe lo que realmente Ryu siente en su interior"le respondio Erza a Lucy quien volvio a mirar al combate igual que los demas.

"vamos Ryu acaso eso es todo lo que tienes adonde esta tu antiguo ser o si tu antiguo ser soy yo asi que muestra tu verdadera naturaleza de una maldita vez"le reclamo la contraparte a Ryu quien solo seguia en la defensiva.

"no lo pienso hacer asi que declarate por vencido"le contesto Ryu a su contraparte quien se enfurecio aun mas asi que tuvo que utilizar lo que mas le provocaba a Ryu.

"entonces si lo haces nunca podras encontrar al culpable de la muerte de Shinku maldito Baka"le provoco la contraparte a Ryu quien se detuvo unos momentos para dejar salir todo su poder sin controlarse y eso hizo que los demas tuvieran dificultad para respirar.

de un momento al otro Ryu habia cortado por la mitad a su contraparte destruyendolo de una vez para que su energia vuelva a el y se calmara solo para que despues salte hacia la rama de un arbol y empezara a alejar del resto por que todavia tenia mucho enojo en el asi que se transformo para ir al desierto por que asi encontraria a uno de los gremios oscuros que habian en ese lugar, Cuando todos recuperaron el aliento miraron hacia donde Ryu se habia ido hace unos momento por que sabian que tenia que desahogar su enojo con algo aunque ninguno sabia como satisfachia su enojo nisiquiera Levy quien era su mejor amiga asi que lo iba a dejar un tiempo solo hasta que pudieran llegar al gremio en el tiempo maximo.

 **(tres dias despues)**

habian pasado tres dias desde que llegaron al gremio para encontrarse con Ryu jugando a las vencidas con Elfman en la cual solo tuvo que transformarse para ganarle al brazo monstruoso de Elfman aunque igual podia a verle ganado en unos segundos si usara su verdadera fuerza pero no queria dislocar el hombro a su compañero de gremio, Cuando iba a ir a hablar con el Natsu habia retado a Erza a una pelea haciendo que todos salgan afuera para ver el combate aunque Ryu sabia bien que Erza iba a ganar este combate contra Natsu hasta noto como Loke le apostaba a Natsu pero noto como guardias venian hacia aca pero igual no dijo nada hasta saber que venian hacer aqui.

"Titania bajo las ordenes del consejo vas a venir con nosotros para tu juicio"le informaron uno de los guardias a Erza quien suspiro y fue a pedirle a Ryu si podia detener a Natsu.

uno de los guardias se le acerco a Ryu para darle una bolsa con una carta donde estaba la firma del rey de Fiore cosa que guardo en su bolsillo por que era el unico que conocia el contenido de aquella carta asi solo miro las gemas que tenia la bolsa y era la suficiente como para comprarse una enorme casa con el dinero que ya tenia almacenado pero no le importaba mucho tener una casa muy grande por que se le olvidaria cada rincon de la casa en unos dias asi que por eso preferia un apartamento pequeño para quedarse, Cuando los guardias se fueron Ryu empezo a sujetar a Natsu para posteriormente darle una olla con la comida que nisiquiera el propio maestro se comeria cosa que dejo inconsiente a Natsu asi que fue a dejarlo acostado por ahi mientras esperaban a que Erza le enviara a alguien la fianza que tenian que pagar.

"bien mejor voy a ver lo que dice la carta del rey"dijo Ryu para saltar hacia el techo del gremio.

pasaron unas horas para que Natsu despertara y viera a Erza hablando con Laxus quien se burlaba un poco de ella asi que decidio ir a retar a Laxus pero lo unico que recibio de respuesta era que si se atrevia a subir al segundo piso para pelear contra el cosa que enfurecio a Natsu asi que fue a subir las escaleras solo para ser detenido con la pared por unas shurikens de Ryu, Makarov tenia mucha confianza en Ryu para hacer las cosas con tan solo mirarlo un momento para que hiciera lo tenia que hacer asi que se sintio orgulloso de eso por que los dos tenian una buena comunicación entre ellos dos cosa que no se veia mucho en los demas gremios hasta a veces todos miraban a Ryu como el siguiente maestro de Fairy Tail pero Ryu habia dicho que solo aceptaria el titulo de maestro si fuera necesario.

"Natsu sabes que el segundo piso es solo para los que son de clase S como Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, Mystogan, Gildarts y yo aunque si te comportas bien probablemente te ponga como reconmendación en los examenes de clase S"le dijo Ryu a Natsu quien sonrio por la ultima parte por que ya habia tenido muchas reconmedaciones antes y casi en todas habia fallado y como la de Ryu era de confianza no la iba a desperdiciar.

"¿siempre es asi?"le pregunto Lucy a Levy quien solo tenia una gota de sudor igual que Lucy.

"si aunque la mitad de las veces Ryu solo a reconmendado a pocos para esos examenes"le respondio Levy a Lucy.

Mirajane se acerco a Ryu para preguntarle de lo que decia la carta del rey a lo que solo obtuvo como respuesta "es confidencial" a lo mucho y cuando alguien no podia revelar ninguna información mas alla de Ryu ademas casi nadie queria meterse en problemas con el Rey de Fiore amenos que fuera necesario, Cuando habia llegado la noche en el gremio casi todos se habian ido a sus respectivas casas aunque los unico que iban en la misma dirección eran Ryu y Lucy por vivir en el mismo lugar asi que comenzaron a hablar un rato mientras estaban comprando algunas cosas para sus cenas.

"oye Ryu ¿me puedes seguir contando mas sobre Naruto?"le pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien solo se encogio de hombros.

"bueno por donde podria empezar por que todavia no puedo contarte de como haciamos las cosas en nuestro mundo asi que te contare de aquella vez que una vez fui de misión con el y esa misión si que fue algo dificil para los dos por no estar en forma aunque no podiamos culparnos por que no habiamos entrenado mucho en ese momento asi que era obvio que iba ser dificil"le respondio y conto Ryu a Lucy quien se sorprendia de cada cosa que le mencionaba Ryu a ella.

mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta que Natsu y Happy habian pasado encima de ellos para entrar en la casa de Lucy y empezar a ser lagartijas mientras esperaban aunque ninguno de los dos sabian es que tanto Lucy y Ryu habia parado en lugar para conversar un rato, Ryu le contaba algunas cosas de su mundo como tambien de como se habia eso amigo de Levy cuando se conocieron y cabe decir que Lucy se habia sorprendido de que Levy solo tuvo que pedirle que fuera a una misión con ella en la cual los dos se habian eso amigos en el tiempo que estuvieron en aquella misión hasta le habia mostrado una de las magias que lo unia a el y a Levy para saber que el uno de los dos estaban en problemas mayores.

"guao si que es impresionante de como se hicieron amigos ustedes dos Ryu"le menciono Lucy a Ryu quien solo se encogio de hombros.

"bueno cuando mi kaa-san y mi oba-san se enteraron de aquello creeme hicieron todo para que los dos fueramos novios por que segun palabras de ellas como yo no podria encontrar ninguna novia por mi actitud cambiada estaria solo pero eso no me importa"le conto Ryu a Lucy quien se acordo que habia menciono dos nombre.

"si no mal recuerdo mencionaste dos nombres a tu tia Yoruichi si no mal recuerdo eran Iramet y Yakumo pero como me contaste de que Yakumo era tu compañera no sabia si lo hicieron"le dijo Lucy a Ryu quien suspiro un rato.

"si aunque Iramet es alguien de primera opción de mi kaasan y obasan para eso de novia cosa que solo senti un breve flechazo por ella una vez mientras que Yakumo solo era para que no se sintiera sola por algo que nos sucedio aunque nunca eh querido hablar con ella despues de eso hasta siempre la evitaba ver si me veia"le contesto Ryu a Lucy quien se sorpredio por eso.

"¿pero no intentaste resolver eso con tu compañera de equipo?"le pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien nego.

"no y quiero que eso quede asi por un buen tiempo"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien se levanto junto con el para seguir su camino a casa.

 _"vaya si que me sorprendio mucho eso aunque igual me sirve de mucho para mi libro que voy a ser aunque me pregunto ¿si Levy-chan lee cada libro con Ryu?"_ se pregunto Lucy mentalmente.

"vaya la luna esta vez si es genial igual que mi otro apodo en mi mundo"menciono Ryu mientras miraba la luna llena para que Lucy se sorprenda de que el tenga otro apodo.

"¿tienes otro apodo Ryu?"le pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien solo se encogio de hombros.

"si aunque solo tengo dos con el que me conocen aqui y el otro el cual es **Ōkami no ryū** por usar alguna de mis otras tecnicas como invocador"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien solo sabia que era un invocador de algun clan de invocación que le habia mencionado Mirajane.

cuando llegaron a sus departamentos los dos se dijeron buenas noches por hoy aunque Ryu habia escuchado un grito de Lucy no queria meterse por que necesitaba ver un poco la condición de Shuken pero igual estaba oyendo las voces de Natsu y Happy al otro lado aunque le hizo soltar un suspiro de molestia por que Natsu habia tomado una misión clase S, Al momento en que escucho como la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se cerro de acerco a la ventana para ver como los tres iba en camino al lugar donde iban a ser la misión cosa que le hizo suspirar por que tenia que ir con ellos ademas conociendo a Natsu era obvio que necesitarian una mano.

a la mañana siguiente se podia ver como Natsu junto a Happy y Lucy estaban buscando algo para ir a la isla donde tenian que hacer la misión pero cuando encontraron un bote Natsu se habia negado a subirse en el por que no queria marearse aunque los tres se asustaron cuando Gray aparecio detras de ellos pero lo que mas les asusto fue ver a Ryu ahi, Happy le suplico que no le hiciera nada por que todo fue Natsu a lo que Ryu no le creyo asi que le recordo donde vivia el a lo que Natsu y Happy se maldijeron por no acordarse de eso pero escucharon como Gray les menciono el castigo que les iba a dar el maestro a los tres por tomar una misión sin su autorización.

"oye Gray mejor vamos tambien por que siento que hay algo en lugar donde es esta misión clase S"le dijo Ryu a Gray quien se iba a negar pero Natsu le habia dado un golpe en la cabeza para luego amararlo y tirarlo al bote.

Ryu tambien dejo inconsiente a Natsu para hacerlo entrar en el bote para luego subirse junto a Happy y Lucy quienes se subieron para empezar moverse en dirección a la isla a la cual Happy le habia mencionado que el nombre de aquella isla era Galuna, por un momento se trato de acordarse de algo con ese nombre pero no pudo encontrar nada de eso tal vez por que nunca le presto importancia o algo asi pero igual se preguntaba de donde habia escuchado este nombre de esta isla.

cuando llegaron a la isla se bajaron del bote para que Ryu le diera un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu para hacer que este se levante y mirara que Gray estaba con ellos asi que le pregunto Ryu si los iba a llevar de vuelta al gremio pero este nego por que ya estaban tomando la misión y iban a continuarla hasta que la terminen siempre que no aparesca Erza haciendo que Natsu junto con Happy y Gray se abrazen, Lucy se asusto por la mención de Erza que casi le hizo arrepentir de haber tomado la misión pero ahora no podia dar marcha atras por que era lo unico que podia hacer para tener dinero para pagar la renta del mes hasta vio como Ryu empezo a oler el aroma de la isla asi que se acerco para preguntarle.

"Ryu ¿por que estas oliendo la isla?"le pregunto Lucy para llamar la atención de Ryu quien estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"ah es para tratar de reconocer algo el olor pero me llevo una gran sorpresa de que reconosco tres de ellos uno por estar mucho tiempo en mi mundo mientras que los otros dos se me hacen conocidos de algo"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien vio como el empezaba a adentrarse a la selva de la isla.

"oye Ryu ¿no crees que sera mejor ir a ver a los habitantes de la isla por si alguno de ellos es el encargado de la misión?"pregunto Happy a Ryu quien solo los volteo a ver.

"ahora no por que es mejor revisar primero el lugar para tener un recordatorio de este lugar por las dudas"le respondio Ryu para saltar a la selva.

los cuatro se miraron para luego encorgerse de hombros y seguir a Ryu por que era el unico que podia sentir si alguien los observaba y podia saber de donde venia asi que no tuvieron de otra que hacerlo pero igual sabian que era mejor tratar de saber si podian encontrar alguna cosa que podia servirles, al momento en que llegaron hacia donde estaba Ryu para colocarse junto a el para ver como habian unas personas con trajes de secta asi que de preguntaron que estaban haciendo pero cuando vieron como siete personas se acercaban por lo cual tuvieron que tratar de escuchar lo que pueda ayudar entender lo que le pasa a esta isla.

Ryu no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaban diciendo los otros si que estaba mas cocentrado en ver a los tres sujetos que acompañaban a los otro cuatro por que los tres les hacia familiares de algo pero no sabia de donde pero cuando vio una esfera en la mano entre unos de ellos supo que era Ultear pero todavia tenia que saber quienes eran los otros dos, Gray miraba detallamente al hombre que tenia una mascara cubriendo la parte superior de su cara pero se sorprendio de ver a su antiguo amigo Lyon pero se pregunto que estaba haciendo aqui aunque quisiera lanzarse para saber que estaba haciendo en este lugar con estas personas pero no tuvo que hacerlo por que vio como Ryu salto tan pronto como dos de ellos se quitaban sus mascaras.

"!SABIA QUE ERAN USTEDES DOS SEIKEN Y MIEKEN¡"les grito Ryu a los dos sujetos ahora identificados como Seiken y Meiken.

Seiken estaba con una capa de color plateada pero se podia ver que debajo de esa capa estaba una camiseta manga corta de color azul marino con unos pantalones cafes pero estaba su pelo era de color griseaseo mientas que sus ojos se podia ver que estaban vacios como si no tuviera pero se notaba un brillo rojizo en ellos, Mieken tenia una capa dorada igual que a Seiken pero su vestimenta era todo lo contrario por que el no tenia ninguna camisa cubriendolo en la parte superior sino que eran unas vendas en su torso mientras que en su parte inferior estaba cubierte por unos pantolocillos cortos de color negros con unos guantes rojo fuego y sus ojos eran de colores diferentes por que uno era de color celeste mientras que el otro era igual que su cabello Morado.

"oh mira Seiken-nii es el tipo que nos derroto aquella vez"le dijo Mieken a su hermano mayor quien sonreia al ver a Ryu en aquel sitio.

"asi parece Mieken-ototo vamos a despellejarlo vivo asi que preparate"le contesto Seiken a su hermano quien sonrio por la respuesta de su hermano por que de inmediato libero su poder contra Ryu quien habia esquivado el ataque.

Ryu salto hacia atras para esquivar unas lanzas de agua que venian hacia el de parte de Seiken mientras evadia los ataques electricos de Meiken quien estaba jugando un monton con la ayuda de su hermano para hacerle pagar la humillación que le hizo aquella vez a ellos dos en aquel lugar hace dos años, Natsu salio para ir a ayudar a Ryu contra estos tipos quienes se sorprendieron que Ryu haya traido compañia con el pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron aparecer a un toro con una hacha viniendo hacia ellos asi que tuvieron que pensar en algo pero no tardaron mucho en pensarlo por que vieron como Lyon los congelo a los dos compañeros de Ryu.

"!NATSU TAURO ¿ESTAN BIEN?¡"les pregunto Ryu a los dos quienes salieron de congelamiento mientras que Gray junto con Happy y Lucy aparecian junto a ellos.

"vaya Gray hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos"le dijo Lyon a Gray quien empezo a emanar hielo a su alrededor.

"chicos vamonos ahora no podemos perder tiempo ahora sin un plan"les susurro Ryu a los cuatro quienes asintieron y dejo que Natsu creara una forma de escape.

Seiken arrojo ataques de aguas para devanecer un poco pero fue detenido por el sujeto enmascarado por que ahora no era momento de encargarse a lo que Seiken asintio para seguir a su lider solo para terminar lo que tenian que hacer aqui aunque igual si volvian a meterse en sus asuntos, todos llegaron cerca de la playa y empezaron a hablar un poco de lo que sabian Natsu le pregunto a Ryu de donde conocia a esos dos con quienes se encontraron a lo que Ryu le conto que los conocia de una misión que tuvo hace dos años y si se le olvidaba era una donde fue con Romeo o Levy pero no se acordabada de muchos detalles de aquella misión.

Lucy sugirio que era hora de que fueran a ver quien habia sido el que les mando la misión para saber un poco de lo que sucedia aqui a los que todos asientieron para empezar a dirigirse al pueblo pero sin saber que alguien los seguia aunque Ryu se habia dado cuenta desde hace un rato pero lo dejo pasar por que reconocio el olor de la persona que los estaba observando, Cuando llegaron vieron como los aldeanos estaban como rezando un poco a una tumba y se preguntaron que paso pero sabian que primero tendrian que averiguar quien de ellos solicito la misión asi que se acercaron a los habitantes del pequeños pueblo para preguntarles quien de ellos habia solicitado la misión a Fairy Tail y no les tomo mucho saber que era el anciano que aparecio enfrente de ellos.

el que pregunto al anciano sobre la misión fue Ryu y vio que el anciano queria que destruyeran la luna a lo que casi todos les salio una gota de sudor detras de sus cabezas por lo que queria el anciano ademas le hizo acordarse de un enfrentamiento que tuvo en espacio una vez contra uno de esos malditos que estuvieron en los examenes chunin de su mundo, Happy le pregunto a Ryu si podrian descansar hoy para mañana empezar con algun plan a lo que se encogio de hombros y les pregunto a los aldeanos si habia algun lugar donde se podian quedar por una noche mientras pensaban en algo a lo que los aldeanos asintieron y les mostraron donde podian pasar la noche.

no paso mucho para que todos se fueran a dormir excepto Ryu quien salio del pueblo para dar un pequeño paseo pero solo se detuvo unos pasos de distancia del pueblo para encarar al enmascarado quien se quito la mascara para revelar que era Ultear quien se acerco para estrechar su mano con la de Ryu quien la recibio con mucho gusto.

"hola Ryu"le saludo Ultear a Ryu quien se encogio de hombros.

"como siempre haciendo una que otra misión en el gremio"le contesto Ryu una pregunta adelantada a Ultear quien sonrio por eso.

"oye ¿puedes decirme donde esta mi hija?"le pregunto Ultear a Ryu quien se puso nervioso por la pregunta por que no habia visto a Himawari desde el tiempo en que Naruto dejo el gremio.

"bueno no la eh visto Ultear aunque estoy seguro que Naruto sabe donde esta Himawari"le respondio Ryu por que sabia como se ponia Ultear si no sabia donde estaba su pequeña.

"si lo se pero no e podido contactarme con el aunque lo ultimo que supe que ahora esta en Phantom Lord pero el resto es un gran misterio"le dijo Ultear a Ryu quien se puso pensativo por eso.

 _"entonces algo debio haber pasado entonces pero la pregunte seria ¿ que paso?"_ penso Ryu para tratar de hallar alguna respuesta.

"oye Ryu ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"le pregunto Ultear a Ryu quien la miro un momento.

"pero si la acabas de hacer para que quieres otra pregunta"le respondio Ryu ganandose una patada en la cabeza provocandole un chichon.

"bien mi pregunta es esta ¿cuando conseguiras una novia para que Yoroichi-san y Zabuki-san te dejen de molestar?"le pregunto Ultear a Ryu quien suspiro por la irritación de esa pregunta.

"cuando encuentre a la indicada ademas todavia no pienso salir con alguien hasta que sepa quien puede estar con mis dos personalidades y como van las cosas no sera en un buen tiempo aunque tampoco es que me importe"le respondio Ryu a Ultear quien suspiro por eso.

"bueno sabes que puedes pedirme que te muestre a la chica con la que podrias estar gracias a mi poder que adquiri en esa ocasión"le recordo Ultear a Ryu quien nego con la cabeza.

"lo se pero prefiero encontrarla por mi mismo que con ayuda hasta Levy me a pedido que le de una oportunidad a alguna otra chica que conoci por mi mundo pero las unicas que conosco ya tienen a alguien en sus vidas bueno una tenia la otra esta casada y sabes que ella era de la unica que me enamore asi que no creo encontrar el amor nunca"le contesto Ryu a Ultear quien se puso nostalgica por recordar que todavia tiene problemas de hablar con Yakumo desde la muerte de Shinku.

"bien pero solo te dire que tu futura relación sera un poco problematica conforme avance pero igual si tienes información sobre Himawari o Naruto me la dices por que ya falta poco para que llege el dia que tenga que pasar el tiempo con nuestra hija"le dijo Ultear para irse mientras se ponia la mascara.

Ryu dio una media vuelta para empezar a caminar de vuelta a donde estaban durmiendo los demas pero se detuvo un momento para voltear por el camino que tomo Ultear y penso que esta seria una buena oportunidad para saber de la cosa que estaban haciendo ellos en aquel templo asi que salto para seguir un poco a Ultear, Al momento en que llego se dispuso a entrar con un jutsu de invisibilidad para ver una enorme criatura congelada y se pregunto que clase de criatura era esta pero se mantuvo en silencio cuando vio al amigo de Gray acercandose a la ese monstruo gigantesco y supo que el nombre era Deloria pero se pregunto como ese monstruo quedo congelado pero a medida que iba la conversación escucho que ese hielo era la madre de Ultear y abuela de Himawari Ur Milkovich aunque sabe ahora que es la maestra de Gray y Lyon asi que con eso ya era suficiente para retirarse del lugar.

no se demoro mucho en llegar a donde estaban todos solo para suspirar por que sabia que cuando despertaran se llevarian una gran sorpresa en especial Gray de saber que su maestra estaba en esta isla y especial que la criatura que ella habia congelado iba a ser derritido asi que decidio contactar con su padre si tenia algo para enviarle con Shuken y poder traer de vuelta a Ur, no se demoro en contactar con Dark quien estaba despierto desde un tiempo y le pregunto si tenia algo para regresar a la normalidad a Ur para presentarle en algun momento a su nieta a lo que Dark le dijo que tenia algo pero no sabia en que dirección se encontraba el para enviarle algo por lo que desperto a Kenichi para que use su habilidad de larga distancia para localizarlo.

Kenichi tenia una camisa de color negra de manga larga mientra tenia una chaqueta de color rojo con unos jeans cafes mientras tenia su pelo algo corto pero se podia ver una pequeña barba en su menton, Kenichi activo su energia en sus ojos para ubicar donde se encontraba Ryu y la pudo encontrar sin problemas asi que le dijo a su sensei donde estaba Ryu a lo que Dark apunto en la dirección donde miraba su alumno para luego lanzar una gran fuerza una pequeña semilla verde y blanca.

 _""bien ahora necisito esperar para que esa semilla caiga cerca del pueblo o golpe a alguien con ella"_ penso Ryu para mirar afuera y ver como algo venia hacia donde estaba a una gran velocidad.

sin que se moviera atrapo la semilla que le envio su padre para guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos para pensar en donde dormir aunque todavia se preguntaba si todas las tecnicad de ver el futuro de las personas que quisiera saber Ultear era cierta por que hasta ahora nunca se a equivocado asi que solo usaba esos poderes para adelantarse en alguna misión que necesitara de su ayuda, Cuando amanecio los cinco miembros de Fairy Tail se estaban adentrando en la jungla para buscar alguna ventaja sobre sus enemigos aunque igual Ryu les conto que a los dos hermanos de anoche no podian ser engañados por trampas por que se darian cuenta en un instante pero eso no significaba que no podian darles una pequeña emboscada a ellos dos por lo cual empezaron a planear alguna y sorprenderlos.

Ryu se alejo del grupo para ir hacia un lugar para buscar algo que le fuera a gustar a Levy para su mes de amistad que ya era costumbre entre ellos dos aunque la unico de los dos que sorprendio con el regalo al otro fue Levy asi que este año iba a ser todo lo posible de encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella aunque no sabia que cosa podria sorprender a su amiga por que siempre fue un misterio para el pero igual le importaba mucho su amistad con Levy, sin notarlo alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde las sombras y ese alguien tenia el cabello carmesi pero tambien traia una armadura puesta y no era otra que Erza Scarlet quien habia venido por los que habian tomado una misión sin el conocimiento del maestro aunque ella conocia la personalidad de Ryu muy poco sabia que era alguien de no querer como enemigo pero igual no queria ver la otra cara de Dark o Zabuki si sabian que hizo.

"bien a buscar algo que le pueda gustar a Levy o impresionarla por lo menos"dijo Ryu para empezar a buscar algo antes de esquivar un ataque de agua que venia hacia el y pudo adivinar de quien se trataba.

"vaya Ryu-kun tus habilidades no se han oxidado te felicito"alago Mieken a Ryu quien se puso en posición de combate del clan Okami.

"basta de juegos bastardo dile a tus hermanos que salgan de su escondite por que se que ustedes son cuatro"le contesto Ryu a Mieken quien suspiro de irritación.

"como quieras salga Seiken, kaiken y Haiken"ordeno Mieken para que sus otros tres hermanos salieran a los cuales Ryu miro con mucho cuidado por que la ultima vez ya tenia un pie en la tumba.

Haiken tenia todo su cuerpo rodeado de un traje muy flexible ademas dejaba mostrar todo su grandioso cuerpo desde sus pechos copa E hasta su cintura la cual tenia un monton de sustancias que contenian cenizas en ellas a lo cual Ryu tuvo que ser muy precavido si queria salir con vida otra vez, Kaiken estaba cubierto de sangre y esa sangre se habia tranformado en una prenda de una pieza que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo musculoso en el y se podia notar como algunas partes de su ropa se podian filosas por su magia la cual Ryu conocia de su ultimo encuentro por lo cual tendria que deshacerse de el primero si queria ganarles a los demas.

"que maraviloso rencuentro contigo Ryu-kun es como si hubiera sido ayer que nos vimos por ultima vez jajajjaj"bromeo Haiken mientras se acercaba a Ryu de forma coqueta.

"guarda tus bromitas para cuando te derrote a ti y a tus hermanos Haiken"le contestos seriamente Ryu a la hermana mas joven.

"vamos no seas asi con nuestra hermana Ryu-chan"le dijo Kaiken mientras ponia sus manos en la arena pero se sorprendio rapidamente cuando una espada aparecio en su cuello.

"oye Ryu no te dejes acorralar por estos idiotas"le regaño Erza a Ryu quien nego con la cabeza.

"Erza si yo fuera tu mejor me apartaria de Kaiken por un buen razonamiento"le aconsejo Ryu a Erza quien levanto una ceja para despues escupir un poco de sangre por su boca.

cuando Erza retrocido unos pasos vio como una especie de cristal rojo salia del codo de Kaiken y se pregunto que era eso aunque no le llevo mucho tiempo averiguar de que era la magia de ese hermano aunque se quiso saber si habia registros sobre alguien con esta magia que poseia Kaiken pero eso lo iba a dejar para despues por que ahora necesitaba salir de aqui con Ryu, Al momento en que Haiken iba a tocar a Ryu un poco de hielo aparecio delante de ella interrumpiendola y eso la hizo enojar un monton asi que miro al responsable a lo que le hizo sorprender de ver a los demas compañeros de Ryu en lugar haciendo que mire a sus hermanos para ver que todos asienten por que esto solo era para poder encargarse personalmente de Ryu.

"hermanos retirada ahora"ordeno Mieken a sus tres hermanos quienes asintieron para empezar a retirarse del lugar dejando solo a los magos y ninja de Fairy Tail en el lugar.

"Erza ¿estas bien?"pregunto Natsu para luego asustarse cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dando Erza a el y los demas aunque Ryu ni se inmuto.

 _"vaya y yo creia que esos cuatro me iban a pelear con toda su fuerza pero bueno todavia tengo una oportunidad de derrotarlos y si me llevan a hacia el limite de mi cincuenta porciento voy a tener que liberar todo mi poder contra ellos"_ se dijo Ryu mentalmente mientras miraba por donde se fueron los hermanos.

"Ryu ¿quienes eran esos otros dos que acompañaban a esos dos hermanos?"pregunto Happy mientras se posaba en el hombro del mencionado.

"esos dos son los otros dos hermanos de Meiken y sus nombres son Haiken y Kaiken los cuales son casi mas peligrosos que Meiken aunque si los cuatro pelean juntos seran una pesadilla en combate"le respondio Ryu a Happy mientras los demas se sorprendian un poco excepto Erza por que a Ryu siempre le agradaba enfrentar a oponentes fuertes sin importar la desventaja.

"dejame adivinar ¿tambien te enfrentase contra ellos hace dos años?"pregunto Gray a Ryu quien asintio.

"si aunque les dare un consejo para pelear contra Kaiken y es que nunca se acerquen en una pelea mano a mano por que les pasara lo mismo que a Erza"señalo Ryu a la mencionada que todavia trataba de sanar sus heridas con un poco de medicina que Dark le habia dado hace un tiempo atras.

"entonces ¿no puedo golpearlo de cerca a ese infeliz?"pregunto Natsu a Ryu quien suspiro un momento.

"si aunque yo pude derrotarlo a duras penas esa vez y eso si me costo algunas heridas menores de el asi que como yo conosco todas sus tacticas yo me encargare de enfrentarlos por mi cuenta mientras ustedes se encargan de lo demas"le respondio y explico Ryu mientras se empezaba a caminar al mar para atrapar una concha con una perla en ella.

Omake: la extraña amistad?

vemos a Roluk viendo un hermoso paisaje mientras estaba pescando con una sonrisa y aseguraba que hoy era su dia de suerte por que este dia iba a atrapar algunos buenos pescados para tener para unas semanas aunque esa sonrisa se desvanecio cuando noto como los arboles y el agua desaparecian o se marcitaban asi que miro a su izquierda para encontrarse con Zeref el cual estaba con una cara aburrida a lo cual Roluk adivino que era por algo personal, Al momento en que Zeref se sento al lado de Roluk empezo a ver todo lo que tenia en su balde y vio que tenia una gran cantidad de peces como algunas aves hasta se pregunto como la persona que conocia desde hace cuatrocientos años podia saber donde iba a caer cada animal o algo que le hiciera sonreir un poco pero se encogio de hombros por conocer bien la respuesta.

"vaya Zeref hace mucho que no te veia y ya veniste a arruinarme mis presas"le dijo Roluk a Zeref quien se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"lo siento es que solo pasaba por aqui y senti tu precensia aunque no esperaba contaminar mucho tus comidad"le contesto Zeref en forma de disculpa.

"si tu siempre disculpandote cuando no debes aunque ahora tengo una malas noticias y solo poca buena noticias"le dijo Roluk mientras Zeref se ponia atento.

"asi ¿como cuales?"pregunto Zeref a Roluk quien sonrio un poco.

"tu hermano Natsu estaba por donde me dijiste el lugar que se suponia deberia de estar la flauta Lullaby"le respondio Roluk a su viejo amigo.

"asi que Natsu estaba ahi que pena que no pude verlo con mis ojos esta vez pero siempre hay una proxima vez"dijo Zeref para que Roluk mire hacia el cielo un momento.

"esa son las buenas noticias para ti Zeref pero las malas son que la flauta fue destruida y devorada por una especie de perro a lo cual se que si Irene se entera me torturara como la otras veces"le contesto Roluk con un escalofrio.

"oye Roluk siempre me preguntado por que nunca te afecta mi maldición"le comento Zeref a a Roluk quien levanto su ceja por ese comentario pero se encogio de hombros.

"tal vez sea por que mi energia cancele en parte tu maldición por estar siempre activa a mi lado"le contesto Roluk mientras tomaba una pescado muerto del rio.

sin que Zeref pudiera anticipar lo que iba a ser su amigo tuvo que comer un poco del pescado podrido que arruino a pesar de las protesta que le daba para que lo dejara ir Roluk se negaba y solo le hizo comer otro hasta que aprendiera a no arruinar las suerte de los demas con su precensia.

 **y aqui termina el segundo capitulo espero que les haya encantado por que tuve que tratar de pensar muchas cosas para este capitulo asi que no se quejen mucho por como va la historia.**

 **en este capitulo se revelo un poco de lo de Naruto asi que no se preocupen por que en el siguiente cap pondre el resto como un pequeño arco antes de lo de Phamton Lord asi que esperen para el proximo.**

 **a por cierto aquie voy a agregar a las dos chicas que estaran en el harem de Naruto una de ellas es por que me agrado mucho su personalidad y me recuerda a cierta persona de otro anime que habla en tercera persona y si es Juvia Lockser aunque la otra chica estara un poco en el anonimato.**

 **y como un para ser un poco como una tradición en mis historias y futuras aqui les dejo el orden de los emparejamiento que son estos RyuXLucy, GrayXHaiken, NatsuXLisanna y el resto es canon aunque igual pondre a alguno que otro emparejamiento con alguna o alguno que se merecia estar con alguien.**

 **con todo eso dicho nos vemos en el siguiente cap de esta historia y por si se preguntan de que color son los cabellos de Haiken y Kaiken son como un multicolor de celeste y negro o rojo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: el reecuentro con un viejo enermigo.**

vemos como los cinco integrantes de Fairy Tail estaban llendo hacia el mismo templo de anoche para que Erza supiera alguna cosa mientras estaban aqui la otra noche aunque Ryu fue hacia otra dirección para tratar de encontrarse con la criatura que estaba congelada y supo que ese hielo todavia tenia vida en el y esa vida no era la de esa criatura sino de alguien mas pero conociendo el olor que se parecia a Ultear como un poco a Himawari tendria que ser Ur Mikovich la que estaba ahi todavia, Ryu se acerco al bloque de hielo para tratar de buscar una forma de romperlo por que ya sabia de que la energia vital de esa criatura se habia ido desde hace mucho tiempo pero igual no le iba a comentar nada sobre eso a Gray para no alarmarlo aunque si le diria que Ur todavia esta viva en ese hielo ademas se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar Ultear con esto pero a eso le resto importancia.

mientras seguia buscando por ahi podia oir a alguien aplaudiendo y riendo un poco pero como conocia esa risa desde que llego aqui sabia de quien se trataba por lo cual se giro hacia atras para encontrarse con Kaiju de pie en ese lugar ademas estaba con la mismia vestimenta desde el dia en que el y los demas invocadores del clan Okami lo asesinaron aunque eso significara perder vidas en el proceso, Kaiju camino cerca de Ryu para revisar con una mirada analitica el bloque de hielo como a la criatura y penso si hubiera tenido a esta criatura a su desposición estaria seguro que Seika podria convertirlo en una de sus criaturas pero como eso ya no se podia hacer tendria que conformase con ver a la criatura en cuestion.

"¿que quieres ahora Kaiju?"le pregunto Ryu al mencionado quien lo volteo a mirar.

"o quiero observar un rato ademas sabes que no puedo hacer nada en esta forma por que solo soy un espiritu que esta contigo"le respondio Kaiju con un poco de tono sarcastico en su voz.

"dejate de hacerte el gracioso Kaiju y dime si hay alguna forma de poder devolverle su forma a la madre de Ultear y abuela de Himawari"le dijo Ryu en tono serio a Kaiju quien cambio su sonrisa divertida a una seria.

"bueno si la hay pero tendrias que usar la parte del poder que tienes de mi en este bloque de hielo y como se que no lo haras tendrias que dejar que ella muriera por ese hechizo que usan eso imbeciles"le contesto Kaiju a Ryu quien suspiro por que el tenia razón en eso.

"mmm... si no encuentro otra manera para savarla entonces usare un poco de ese poder pero solo sera por esta vez"le comento Ryu a Kaiju quien se encogio de hombros.

"bien entonces espero que empiezes a ir con tus compañeros para avisarles de esto"le sugirio Kaiju a Ryu quien se dio la vuelta para salir de ahi al momento en que el grupo con el que estaba Ultear llegara.

Ryu salio del lugar para empezar a dirigirse al punto de reunion y para ser mas especificos la aldea donde se quedaban pero mientras iba Ryu tuvo que empezar a recordar un poco dolorasamente el dia que su mejor amigo murio lo cual siempre le venia a la mente siempre que intetaba ayudar a alguien pero habia veces que no queria recordar ese momento, Cuando finalmente llego a la aldea fue a donde deberian de estar los demas reunidos y lo cual era verdad por que encontro todos reunidos en la casa donde dormian hasta vio como Erza apuntaba hacia Gray por lo cual se paro en medio de los dos pero igual rompio la espada que tenia Erza para que ella perdiera todo su enfoque en Gray

"Erza si sigues haciendo eso no tendre mas elección que traer a Kanna-okasan aqui"le advirtio Ryu a Erza quien gruño un poco antes de asustarse por recordar las torturas de su sensei.

"bien pero quiero saber si ya reuniste información Ryu"le contesto Erza a Ryu quien miraba a Gray para decirlo.

"Gray tu maestra Ur todavia se encuentra viva en ese bloque de hielo asi que probablemente podamos hacer algo para sacarla de ahi"le informo Ryu a Gray quien abrio los ojos por esa información igual que Lucy y Happy.

"¿no estas bromeando verdad?"le pregunto Gray a Ryu quien levanto una ceja.

"Gray sabes bien que yo nunca miento sobre algo importante como esto ademas si la sacamos podria venir con nosotros para que en algun momento ella pueda pasar tiempo de caridad con Himawari"le respondio Ryu mientras notaba que faltaba Natsu.

Gray se sento en suelo para empezar a sonreir por oir que su maestra todavia estaba ahi con vida pero se acordo que tenian una misión primero por lo cual Gray se levanto para ir con los otros pero el unico que tenia un pensamiento por su mente era Ryu por que se acordo que el jefe de la aldea queria que ellos destruyeran la luna cosa que solo lo hizo apretar los puños cosa que Erza noto pero ella no iba a hablar de eso por el momento, Cuando llegaron con el jefe de la aldea el primero en hablar con el anciano fue Ryu por que el tenia un poco de experiencia con ideas locas de gente como el pero se percato de que Erza lo iba a interrumpir asi que le dijo que no se metiera por que ella nisiquiera estaba con ellos por la misión asi que no podia hablar con el jefe si estaba relacionada con la misión.

al momento en que llego la noche todos habian ido preparando todo para ir a por los responsables de lo que le pasaba a los habitantes de la isla aunque Erza llevo a Ryu hacia otro lugar para hablar despues de que el le diera una paliza a Natsu por ir a otro lado sin avisar pero lo dejo cuando le dio su golpe numero noventa asi que solo le dio a Gray una semilla para que se la diera a Natsu para cuando despertara, Cuando Erza y Ryu llegaron hacia un lugar privado para hablar por su recuerdo de su pelea donde murio por primera pero igual les dio algo a su favor antes de que comenzara la cuarta guerra shinobi.

"¿de que quieres hablar Erza?"le pregunto Ryu a la mencionada quien solo lo miro.

"no es obvio de tu recuerdo de esa pelea que tuviste aquella ves la que te costo tu propia vida"le respondio Erza con un tono de seriedad a Ryu quien miro hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

"ya les dije que nunca sacaran el maldito tema cuando escucho un comentario de la luna por que no quiero escucharlo y tu lo sabes Erza igual que los demas"le regaño Ryu a Erza quien sabia que al recordarle ese dia le era fastidioso pero solo habia una cosa que lo hacia perder el control de algo y era si alguien insultaba a Shinku o su sensei.

"lo se pero sabes que tienes que dejarlo ir en algun momento Ryu hasta yo y Mirajane hemos tratado de hacer que lo olvides pero Laxus siempre interrumpe asi que tendras que decidirte algun dia"le dijo Erza a Ryu quien la miro con la misma cara que uso en la guerra o cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo.

"no pienso olvidarme de eso hasta que encuentre al bastardo que asesino a Shinku Erza asi que tanto tu como Mirajane o Ultear como los demas dejen de tratar que lo olvide por que el unico que no me molesta con eso es Laxus por ya haber perdido a uno de sus amigos por primera vez"le contesto Ryu para irse del lugar dejando a Erza con una mirada de derrota por conocer bien que Naruto y Laxus estuvieron enfrentando al responsable de la cuarta guerra solo entre ellos dos.

cuando los dos volvieron con el grupo tuvieron que ir en grupo de dos el primer grupo eran Erza y Happy mientras que el segundo eran Natsu y Gray dejando a Ryu y Lucy como los ultimos aunque a Ryu nisiquiera le importo por que estaba seguro de que si estuviera con cualquiera esos cuatro hermanos del demonio vendrian a por el en lugar de los demas por que el tenia las cosas mas personales contra ellos que cualquiera de los demas, Al momento en que se separaron casi todos comenzaron a hablar excepto Ryu y Lucy por que ninguno tenia algun tema para hablar aunque igual escuchaban los gritos de Natsu y Gray desde donde estaban cosa que hizo que Lucy se riera nerviosamente por los gritos pero noto como Ryu miraba hacia todos lados por precaución de algun ataque.

Ryu noto como cuatro siluetas venian hacia el para comenzar una pelea asi que se alejo de Lucy quien estaba prestando atención a su alrededor para ver si no aparecia ningun enemigo por los alrededores asi nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de que su compañero se habia ido hacia otro lado mientras llegaba a un lugar en particular, Cuando Ryu llego a la playa de la isla se giro para esquivar un ataque que venia hacia el y sabia quien era igual que los otros tres por lo cual esquivo cada uno de los ataque de los cuatro hermanos que lo empezaban a atacar con sus respectivos ataques magicos de agua, sangre, cenizas y electricidad pero a cada ataque no le daba ni cosquillas por ya conocer los poderes magicos de cada uno de ellos.

"vaya si que no pierden el tiempo en tratar de matarme pero como la otra vez nisiquiera pudieron _matarme_ "se burlo Ryu de los cuatro pero mirando a Haiken cuando puso enfasis en la palabra 'matarme'.

"no te pongas bromista imbecil la ultima vez te hubieramos matado si no hubiera sido por la intervención de esos bastardos que estaban contigo"le contesto Kaiken a Ryu quien lo miro con una ceja levantada.

"lo dice la persona que nisiquiera a peleado contra Titania aunque no me sorprende por que a ti te gano un niño esa vez"le recordo Ryu a Kaiken quien se molesto por eso pero Ryu tendria que deberle un favor a Romeo para cuando regresen.

Kaiken se lanzo rapidamente hacia Ryu mientras era cegado por la ira cosa que Ryu aprovecho para girar y darle un rodillazo en el estomago al momento en que detenia un ataque de cenizas de Haiken con un jutsu suiton aunque tenia que cubrirse de los ataques electricos de Seiken pero noto como Meiken no le lanzaba ningun ataque por lo cual se pregunto del por que, Ryu esquivo un ataque de Haiken solo para que sintiera como lo cortaban un poco por lo cual miro hacia atras para ver a Kaiken con una cuchillas filosas en sus antebrazos y le hizo gruñir pero igual noto como Seiken preparaba otro ataque electrico para el asi que de un rapido movimiento golpeo en la espalda a Haiken quien sonrio por eso aunque no se espero que ese golpe estuviera en llamas.

Meiken solo observaba como sus tres hermanos se estaban encargando de Ryu mientras esperaba que la compañera de Ryu apareciera y convocara a Aquario para usar uno de sus ataques mas poderosos contra su mayor enemigo que tenian el y sus hermanos aunque desde la ultima vez que se enfrentaron se estuvo preguntando de como el bastardo que tenia frente a el pudo haber sobrevivido contra ellos cuatro si se suponia que su combinación era perfecta ademas habian sido entrenados por su padre desde muy temprano y tuvieron que pasar un infierno en sus enseñanzas, Cuando escucharon algo acercandose hacia aqui tuvieron que mirar hacia donde venia el sonido y se sorprendieron de ver como Lucy aparecia por ahi cosa que hizo sonreir a Meiken por su plan iba a salir como queria pero Ryu vio su oportunidad para ir contra el hermano mayor de los tres distraidos asi que cuando estuvo frente a Meiken quien se sorprendio por eso como para no bloquear un puñetazo que venia hacia su cara.

" **ABRETE PUERTA DE LA PORTADORA DEL AGUA: AQUARIO** "pronuncio Lucy mientras aparecia una sirena de cabello azul claro y ojos del mismo color aunque Ryu abrio los ojos cuando escucho esa pronunciación de Lucy por que rapidamente se dio cuenta del por que Meiken no lo habia atacado.

"!LUCY DEVUELVELA AL MUNDO ESPERITUAL AHORA¡"le ordeno Ryu a Lucy quien giro su cabeza para darse cuenta de que Ryu estaba rodeado.

Ryu noto de inmediato como una ola enorme venia hacia donde estaban ellos por lo cual sus ojos se agrandaron para girar rapidamente hacia Meiken quien sonrio por que uso sus dos manos para atraer aquella ola hacia el de un rapido movimiento para luego colocar sus manos en estomago de Ryu para que fuera atravesado por una enorme alabarda y provocara que Ryu escupiera sangre por su boca, Lucy vio como Ryu salia disparado hacia atras por una patada de Kaiken quien sonrio por aquello pero Aquario vio como aquel chico habia manipulado agua dejandola en shock por eso pero miro hacia donde habia acabado el compañero de Lucy para ver si se encontraba bien pero lo unico que vio fue unos ojos oscuros brillando por ahi.

"maldición eso si dolio un poco pero nisiquiera me podiste dañar un organo interno Meiken aunque debo decir eso fue un poco debil en comparación de lo que eh sentido en mis anteriores encuentros contra personas mas fuertes que tu y maldita sea que tenia razón hasta la primera vez que mori en una pelea contra Honou jejejeje"le dijo Ryu mientras se levanba del suelo con su herida todavia abierta.

"di lo que quieras Ryu por que tu vas a morir a causa de ese ataque y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo"le contesto Meiken mientras sus hermanos se ponian al lado de el aunque ellos tuvieron un escalofrio recorriendo sus espaldas por la sonrisa que tenia Ryu en su rostro.

"no estaria tan seguro de eso por que es momento de que vean mi verdadero poder **FASE TRES TERCERA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA** "pronuncio Ryu al momento en que su camisa se rompia para dejar ver como sus musculos incrementaban y le empezaba a salir un poco de pelo por todas las partes del cuerpo que estaba visible excepto la zona inferior de su cuerpo aunque sus ojos se volvieron como el de un depredador mientras miraba a los cuatro hermanos frente a el.

"¿Ryu-san estas bien?"pregunto Lucy al mencionado que la volteo a mirar un momento y sintio temor al ver esos ojos.

"claro Lucy pero ahora no es momento para preocuparse por los demas estamos en una misión y en nuestras propias peleas asi que preocupate de tu oponente mientras yo me encargo de los mios ¿ _estas listo Dakureddo-baka?_ "le respondio Ryu pero preguntandole mentalmente a su invocación personal el cual bufo con enojo pero igual sonrio.

 **"claro Ryu empezamos a patear traseros de imbeciles"** le respondio Dakureddo a Ryu quien empezo a poner en el estilo de pelea del clan Okami.

" **FASE CUATRO NOVENA PUERTA OSCURA ABIERTA** "pronuncio Ryu al momento en que su alma y la de Dakureddo se unian en una para hacer que el cuerpo de Ryu se convierta algo parecido a un lobo y Lucy noto como el pelaje del torso de Ryu se puso rojizo oscuro aunque solo fueran sus abdominales por que los demas se volvio negro pero tambien noto como las uñas de Ryu se covertian en garras.

"es hora de que **se enfrenten a nosotros en conjun** to"les dijeron Ryu y Dakureddo con su voz mezclada haciendo que Lucy no supiera si ahora su compañero de gremio era el o alguien mas.

los cuatro hermanos se lanzaron contra Ryu para empeza a atacarlo pero de un momento a otro se vieron mirando el cielo mientras que Ryu solo los golpeo con toda su fuerza haciendo que ellos se fueran hacia una parte mas profunda de la isla pero cada uno de ellos tenia cortes en sus brazos y piernas de los cuales brotaban sangre haciendo que los cuatro se alarmen al ver como Ryu se acercaba a ellos con sus garras listas para despellejarlos pero Meiken uso el agua del mas para empezar a lanzarsela a Ryu pero este de un solo dedo detuvo el ataque aunque Haiken vio una silueta de un gran lobo rojo oscuro detras de Ryu haciendola tener miedo por eso, Ryu miro hacia los cuatro antes de empezar a hacer sellos de manos con una sola para luego dejar salir una gran dragón de fuego de su boca en dirección hacia sus cuatro enemigos los cuales no tuvieron mucho tiempo excepto por Kaiken quien se lanzo hacia otro lado para evitar el ataque y empezar a caminar de manera sigilosa hacia Ryu sin importarle lo que les pasara a sus hermanos por que todavia tenia una riña con Ryu desde su ultimo encuentro donde habia estado ese molestoso mocoso que lo vencio aun siendo el mas fuerte que ese niño.

Cuando Kaiken estuvo cerca de Ryu rapidamente sintio a alguien detras de el por que giro su cabeza para encontrarse a Ryu detras de el con una mirada de pocos amigos haciendolo sudar pero igual uso su magia pero cuando la activo no vio que le afectara a Ryu quien solo le dio un puñetazo en el rostro dejandolo asi inconsiente igual que a sus otros tres hermanos los cuales igual tenia leves quemaduras sobre ellos por que habia usado un genjutsu para hacerle creer algunas cosas excepto su jutsu Kaiton, Ryu desactivo las puertas oscuras sin antes de despedirse de Dakureddo asi que empezo a caminar hacia donde estaba Lucy mientras habia convocado a un clon de sombra para ordenarle que arrojara a los cuatro hermanos hacia afuera de la isla para cuando vio a Lucy festejando por su victoria tuvo que sonreir mentalmente por que aunque diera sonrisas falsas a los dema sabia que en algun momento tendria que dejar de hacerlo pero igual se prometio hacerlo cuando matara al asesino de Shinku.

"vaya Lucy al parecer le ganaste a esta chica"le dijo Ryu a su compañera de gremio la cual lo volteo a mirar con una sonrisa.

"hai y fue con la ayuda de Aquario aunque lo siento por ese incidente"se disculpo Lucy mientras notaba como la herida esa por Meiken se habia ido pero igual se acerco para tocar para ver si esa herida se habia ido pero antes de que tocara esa parte Ryu le detuvo las manos antes de hacerlo.

"no vuelvas a tocar Lucy"le dijo Ryu con molestia a Lucy quien asintio.

los dos empezaron a correr hacia el templo de la isla para ir a reunirse con los demas aunque igual Ryu le dio una breve mirara hacia donde fueron mandados los cuatro hermanos para luego pensar en algo sobre uno de ellos pero eso lo iba a dejar para mas tarde por que primero tendria que arreglarselas con sus compañeros antes de que fuera algo tarde asi que le ordeno a Lucy que fuera adonde estaba Erza para ver si necesitaba ayuda mientras que el iba hacia donde estaba Deloria, Lucy asintio para empezar a ir a donde estaba Erza mientras que Ryu empezo a saltar de arbol en arbol para llegar mas rapido pero igual empezaba a saber que podria hacer Natsu y Gray si nadie esta cerca para detenerlos antes de que alguno hicieran una locura pero igual noto como una parte del templo empezaba a congelarse dandole a entender que Gray estaba ahi y sabiendo un poco de las habilidades que habia aprendido y uniendolo con su sentido de muerte cercana podria saber que Gray iba a ser algo suicida por lo cual creo un clon para decirle que vaya hacia Gray para hacerlo entrar en un poco de Razón.

Cuando llego empezo a caminar un poco antes de detenerse enfrente del bloque de hielo un momento antes de empezar a entrar en la quinta puerta oscura que lo ayudaba a examinar el lugar para buscan el lugar donde estaba una parte del cuerpo y sonrio por encontrar una boca cerca de el por lo que empezo a caminar hacia el antes de esquivar un ataque que venia hacia el, Al momento en que lo esquivo noto como Ultear aparecia delante de el con una mirada de preocupada que pudo ocultar pero no de Ryu o Naruto como los demas que ya habian visto esa mirada de preocupación en ella y solo signifacaba que estaba insegura de algo por lo que Ryu solo la miro un momento sin intentar mover un musculo por respeto a Ultear quien aprecio el gesto antes de empezar a caminar hacia el antes de mirar hacia donde estaba la boca de su madre.

"¿asi que la vas a revivir Ryu?"le pregunto Ultear sin apartar la mirada de la boca de su madre.

"si pero antes quiero saber si tu quieres que lo haga"le respondio Ryu para ver que Ultear estaba mirando un momento hacia otro lado haciendola saber que pasaba.

"sabes que yo quiero a mi madre vuelva pero no se si estoy lista para presentarle a su nieta Ryu por que como nunca eh estado en esta situación y lo sabes por nuestras batallas dificiles que tuvimos en el pasado desde antes de la guerra y durante la misma"le dijo Ultear con tristeza a Ryu quien entendio bien esa parte por que Ultear casi veia morir a Himawari una vez durante la guerra por lo que le contaron los demas.

"todos lo sabemos Ultear pero aqui tienes la oportunidad de que Himawari conosca a su abuela por lo menos y se que tu quieres eso mas que a nada ademas Naruto desea que por lo menos la hija de ustedes dos tengar el amor de una abuela en ella asi que no voy a obligarte a que lo tomes tan mal ademas te dejare unos momentos a solas con tu madre si quieres"le contesto Ryu a Ultear quien lo miro un momento antes de asentir por las palabras de su amigo y dejar que le diera la semilla a Ur.

Ryu puso la semilla en la boca antes de alejarse para ver como el bloque de Hielo detras de el como tambien el agua se empezaba a unir pero igual empezo a ponerse en guardia mientras le decia a Ultear que cuando su madre volviera a su estado original que empezaran a esconderse mientras que el se encargaba de esta criatura ya muerta a lo que Ultear asintio para ver como Ryu empezaba a correr hacia Deloria mientras se destransformaba, Deloria arrojo un puñetazo hacia Ryu quien lo esquivo para empezar a correr sobre el brazo de este mientras se dejaba tronar los nudillos por que desde hace un tiempo que no tenia una pelea contra algo inmortal o casi inmortal por el simple eso de que se haya enfrentado contra Honou aquella vez todavia tenia ganas de pelear otra vez contra algo igual a ella.

Ultear vio como Ryu solo esquivaba los ataques de Deloria con mucha facilida y penso de que era por el tiempo en el que Deloria alla estado congelado le haria ponerse muy lento en cuanto a sus movimientos pero igual le impotaba muy poco Deloria por que no le servia para nada a ella si que a Jellal y aunque le gustara traicionar a su compañero en el consejo magico no podia por que necesitaria pruebas para demostrar las cosas contra el, Cuando sintio como una mano le tocaba su tobillo bajo la cabeza para ver a su madre inconsiente y con un poco de ropa pero para suerte de ella es que Ultear ya habia traido ropa consiga por cualquier cosa pero ella solo tenia un vestido especial para un momento en el futuro donde podria casarse con Naruto y eso que casi todas las demas estuvieron discutiendo quien seria la primera en casarse pero con un golpe de suerte ella habia salido como la primera pero igual ella eligio a las que vendrian despues de ella.

"creo que Erza y Mirajane tendran un monton de tiempo para tener sus vestidos pero que pena de que Naru-kun no pueda pasar ahora las noches de luna llena conmigo pero me pregunto ¿con quien estaria haciendolo el ahora con remplazando la antigua maldición con la de ahora?"se dijo y pregunto Ultear a ella misma mientras que en el gremio de Phantom Lord Naruto estonudo igual que una chica peli azul y los dos estaban desnudos como sudados.

"bien esta hecho esa criatura esta muerta destruida y cual quier termino termine con la parte de deshacerme de el"informo Ryu mientras se acercaba a Ultear quien miraba lo que antes era Deloria eso polvo.

"eso si que fue hacer las cosas rapido Ryu buen trabajo"le felicito Ultear con una sonrisa.

"¿cual es el otro trabajo que me tiene el consejo Ultear?"le pregunto Ryu a Ultear con un tono de seriedad.

"bueno la otra parte de la información del trabajo la tiene tu compañera Ryu y la misión es que queremos que captures a un sujeto y mates a su compañera pero tambien que descubras si esos dos trabajan para la misma cosa con la que estamos desde hace un buen tiempo"le respondio y explico Ultear a Ryu quien asintio por que estaria seguro que su compañera ya tendria un poco de información de esos dos.

 _"espero que ella pueda descubrir algo mas sobre ellos pero igual primero vamos a avisar que terminamos la misión y despues me encargo de eso"_ penso Ryu para si mismo mientras veia a Ur para despues mirar a Ultear quien nego con la cabeza.

"bueno mejor me voy antes de que llegen tus compañeros y Erza nos vemos cuando traigas a ese hombre Ryu"se despidio Ultear de Ryu quien asintio para ir a recoger a Ur y empezar a dirigirse hacia la salida pero vio como los demas llegaban haciendoles encongerse de hombros.

cuando llegaron Ryu les conto de que habia revivido a Ur con una cosa que le su padre para usar en esta ocasión y que habia vuelto polvo a Deloria a lo que el viejo amigo de Gray Lyon habia aparecido arrastrandose mientras que repetia que era imposible que alguien como Ryu pudiera contra Deloria por aquella criatura se suponia que debia ser derrotada por el y no por un imbecil que nisiquiera era un mago pero esto provoco que Ryu dejara a Ur con Erza para darle un puñetazo en la cara a Lyon para que asi este inconsiente un buen rato, los seis empezaron a ir de vuelta a la aldea que estaba en la isla aunque igual cada uno arrastraba a los responsables de esto y para cuando llegaron los seis vieron como los aldeanos seguian estando convertidos en montruos y esto hizo que Ryu mirara hacia los cuatro que tenian atados para empezar a interrogarlos solo para tener la misma respuesta de no saber que ellos estaban aqui y no sabian del por que estaban asi haciendole levantar una ceja con la duda a Ryu quien miro un momento a esa luna que le resultaba un poco extraña.

"Natsu preparate para destruir esa luna falsa"le pidio Ryu a Natsu quien lo miro antes de sonreir.

"!LO TIENES RYU¡"le grito Natsu emocionado a Ryu quien se tranformo y haciendo que Lucy notara algo.

"oye ¿Ryu y tu camisa?"pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien la miro un momento antes de lanzar a Natsu.

"bueno yo no se por que cada vez que yo o mi Tou-san nos transformamos y detransformamos nuestras prendas superiores desaparecen y aparecen asi que ninguno a querido averiguarlo ni tampoco los demas"le respondio Ryu a Lucy quien solo asintio un poco antes de ver como Natsu caia al suelo pero encima de Gray.

todos miraron a los aldeanos para que Ryu se encargara de explicar un poco las cosas a los aldeanos pero igual Erza tuvo que liberar algo de su poder para hacer que Ryu no matara al lider aunque eso no le sirvio de mucho por recordarle que ella o los demas no podrian detenerlo si dejaba libre a su propia maldición personal dejandole en claro que el unico que superaba a todos en cuanto a fuerza y poder era Ryu mientras que los demas solo tendrian una opción que siempre les a dejado cada vez que se libera su autentico poder de una manera diferente, Erza asintio con la cabeza asi que le pidio al lider de la aldea que nunca mas vuelvan a pedir que Ryu destruyera la luna por que su compañero tenia una mala experiencia con el espacio por lo cual casi todos los aldeanos asintieron menos el lider quien iba a obligarlo pero Erza le dijo que si queria seguir viviendo seria mejor no hacerlo enojar mas de lo que esta y esto tuvo el efecto deseado de Erza sobre el lider quien solo volvio con la recompensa pero Ryu le dijo que se la entregara a Lucy y Natsu como a Happy por que ellos tres habian tomado la misión en primer lugar.

los seis no tardaron en partir por parte de Erza quien le recordo que los cinco tomarian el castigo del maestro pero Ryu intervino diciendole que al que tenia cosas que atender despues de regresar al gremio por lo cual a el no le afectaria el castigo pero igual amenazo a Erza de que si se oponia a que el fuera a hacer sus cosas tendria que dejarla cerca de Kanna con una nota mientras ella estuviera durmiendo y esto solo hizo que Erza suspire con derrota pero igual señalo a los cuatro restantes que recibirian sus castigos, Cuando todos llegaron a una embarcación Ryu llamo a Shuken quien no tardo en aparecer frente a ellos impresionando a Lucy por la velocidad que uso Shuken para llegar aqui pero sobre todo ver como el perro solo miraba a Ur un momento antes de olerla para luego ladrar a Ryu quien solo se encogio de hombros en respuesta para que de forma inmediata pusiera a Ur sobre Shuken quien empezo a oir otro llamado.

"¿es del gremio Shuken?"pregunto Ryu al mencionado quien ladro en respuesta.

"¿Dark-san verdad?"pregunto esta vez Erza recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza.

"bien chicos todos a bordo"dijo Ryu mientras tiraba a un mareado Natsu sobre la espalda de Shuken.

al momento en que todos se subieron y parpadearon por ver el gremio frente a ellos por lo cual todos bajaron aunque Ryu camino a dentro solo para ser recibido por un fuerte abrazo de parte de Zabuki quien sonreia con sus dientes de tiburon a su hijo quien solo se remplazo con un asiento cerca de donde estaba Levy leyendo un libro sin importale mirar hacia donde estaban los demas, Lucy miro con sorpresa al ver a los mas fuertes del gremio de Fairy Tail aqui aunque a Zabuki ya la habia visto hace unos dias atras pero se sorprendio ver a la famosa Sharingan no Īguru como a la valkyria ashi no sentōk pero ver a los demas la dejo impactada sobre todo a un hombre pelinegro con musculos al descubierto el cual solo negaba la cabeza en dirección a Zabuki haciendole entender que el era Dark Hakuto mas conocido como Ikari no ōkami pero tambien el padre de Ryu.

Dark tenia puesta una camisa sin mangas con un lobo en su parte delantera aunque se veia como casi todo el atuendo de Dark consistia en las cosas de un lobo por no ser de su collar que tenia alrededor de su cuello donde se podia apreciar una imagenes con caras de algunos conocidos de Dark como su mano derecha de los pecados Daiki hasta su remplazo como el pecado de la ira Juushiro Sarutobi, Sarada tenia un conjunto de ropas que tenia estanpada un aguila con el simbolo de su Sharingan en su ultima forma en los ojos aunque se veia que tenia un amuleto atado en su mano derecha donde tenia unas iniciales grabadas que eran LD&SU le daba una idea a Lucy que las primeras iniciales tenian que ver con Laxus por que era como al unico que conocia con esas iniciales ademas se veia como Laxus se estaba ocultando de Sarada por alguna razón.

"Laxus-kun no te escondas sal y parate frente a mi ahora"le ordeno Sarada a Laxus quien solo negaba con la cabeza.

"claro que no primero te calmas y luego hara lo que digas"le contesto Laxus mientras miraba a su sensei con un poco de ayuda en sus ojos.

"Sarada si no te calmas le dire a Kisara y a Erza que dices de ellas a sus espaldas cuando no estan presentes"le advirtio Dark a la alumna de su primera esposa quien solo se asusto al ver como sus dos amigas levanban las cejas con curiosidad.

"hai Dark-san"contesto Sarada asustada mientras veia como Laxus empezaba a caminar junto a Kenichi hacia el segundo piso para tomar una misión entre ellos dos.

"asi que Erza ¿como se porto mi adorable hijo en la misión?"le pregunto Zabuki a Erza quien empezaba a sonrier pero vio como Dark le daba la misma mirada que le dio a Sarada haciendole temer.

"hizo la misión como se tenia que hacer eso es todo Zabuki-sama"le respondio Erza con voz temblorosa.

Ryu le pregunto a Levy que libro estaba leyendo ahora a lo que su mejor amiga solo le dijo que no escapara de las cosas de su madre haciendo que Ryu solo la miro antes de empezar a levantarse para irse a su casa diciendole al maestro que volvera en dos semanas o seis dias a lo que Makarov asintio con la cabeza pero nisiquiera se dio cuenta como Lucy empezaba a seguir a Ryu por que no queria recibir aquel castigo que habia mencionado Erza ademas todavia necesitaba hacer su contrato con el espiritu de la llave de Virgo, Cuando Lucy llego a su hogar empezo a llamar al espiritu de virgo para empezar a hacer el contrato pero escucho como Ryu estaba empezando a hablar solo un momento antes de guardar silencio pero igual logro escuchar cosas de ´no vuelvas a mostrarme cosas de mi pasado Kaiju o te asesinare´ es algo de lo que pudo escuchar Lucy y eso le hizo preguntar quien era Kaiju aunque igual pudo oir como Ryu decia algo con mucha emoción.

"tres meses mas y volveremos a tener nuestro encuentro diario Hayashi asi espero que hayas podido entrenar de forma ardua Raibaru por que yo nunca e dejado de entrenar"escucho Lucy para luego oir como Ryu abria la puerta de su habitación para despues cerrarla.

 _"me pregunto ¿a donde ira Ryu?"_ se pregunto Lucy a ella misma antes de que querer averiguarlo por ella misma pero primero termino de firmar su contrato con el esperitu de Virgo antes de empezar a seguir a su compañero de gremio y equipo.

mientras los dos llegaban a la estación Lucy vio como Ryu compraba un pasaje que estaba cerca del pueblo prohibido para todas las personas de Fiore y como nadie nunca iba a ese lugar el pasaje era barato por lo cual Lucy tambien pago su boleto a ese lugar pero igual tenia que ocultarse de Ryu mientras duraba el viaje en tren hacia ese lugar asi los dos tomaron su tren para luego esperar a que el tren parta cosa que no demoro mucho por que era el unico tren que iba a ese sitio, Cuando el tren partio Lucy pudo ver como Ryu empezaba a sacar algunos shurikens de un pequeño pergamino para luego sacar otro pegarmino y hacer que aparescan unos kunais y por lo que Lucy pudo ver fue que todos estaban bien afilados aunque Lucy se sorprendio al ver como Ryu empezaba a crear un clon de sombra y ordenarle que le arrojara cada una de estas a el sin importarle que saliera herido por que asi podia seguir entrenando para asi no aburrirse mucho en este viaje en tren.

pasaron aproximademente tres horas para que el tren llegara a su destino y cabe decir que Lucy estaba en shock al ver como Ryu habia esquivado cada uno de sus herramientas ninjas durante todo el recorido hacia aqui pero para su suerte de que no la encontrara le hizo suspirar de alivio por que nisiquiera se habia molestado en venir al bagon donde estaba haciendo que ella estuviera con un poco de tranquilidad, Para cuando los dos salieron del tren Lucy empezo a seguir a Ryu hasta la unica ciudad que habia en lugar aunque Lucy se sobresalto al ver como Ryu empezaba a oler con su nariz para luego empezar a buscar un olor en particulas asi que Lucy se escondio detras de un arbol con la esperanza de que Ryu no la encontrara pero cuando asomo su cabeza para ver si Ryu todavia estaba ahi sintio como alguien estaba encima de ella.

"¿que estas haciendo aqui Lucy?"pregunto Ryu con un semblante de enojo a la mencionada quien se salto hacia atra cayendo al suelo en el proceso.

"y-yo este bueno v-veras me agarro la curiosidad de saber a donde ibas asi que te segui jejeje"respondio Lucy timidamente a Ryu quien suspiro con irritación para luego negar con la cabeza.

"genial ahora por culpa de esto tendras que venir a hacer misiones del consejo junto a mi compañera cuanto empiezo a odiar un poco este sitio pero ni modo vamos Lucy y no te demores"murmuro y ordeno Ryu a Lucy quien asintio con la cabeza antes de empezar a seguir a Ryu.

mientras continuban Ryu le explico algunas cosas de lo que venia hacer a este lugar pero tambien de que estaba haciendo unas cuantas misiones para el consejo en cual consistia en encontrar prueba sobre un consorcio que estaba manipulando al Reino de Fiore y nadie a podido encontrar nada sobre este consorcio hasta que el tomo el cargo aunque igual le obligaron a encontrar a un compañero para el trabajo o tendrian que escoger a alguien del gremio para ayudarlo pero gracias a que Ultear convencio a los demas de que si el encontraba un compañero en un tiempo limite de dos años ellos no discutirian sobre quien escogiera pero que si en algun momento alguien de Fairy Tail descubria sobre esto o lo seguia tenia que trabajar con el y su compañera, Lucy le pregunto quien era su compañera en esta misión pero lo unico que recibio fue que cuando llegaran lo sabria pero igual le pidio que no se alejara de el por ningun momento por que si lo hacia ella misma tendria que saber como salir de las situación en la que se metio pero si veia que no podia hacerlo por su cuenta el iria a interferir por que aunque no fuera a hacerlo ella seguia siendo una compañera de gremio a lo que Lucy sonrio un poco por las cosas dichas por Ryu aunque igual se acerco un poco a el por que ya habian entrado a la ciudad que estaba aqui.

"Ryu-san mucho tiempo sin verte muchacho"escucho Lucy una voz que venia de la derecha.

"de que estas hablando viejo Funjilo si nos vimos hace tres semanas"le recordo Ryu al viejo que ahora identificado como Funjilo.

"si lo se pero para mi es como si fuera mucho tiempo muchacho ademas tengo una cosa nueva para que la veas antes de irte de la ciudad Ryu-san"le contesto Funjilo a Ryu quien asintio.

"¿sabes donde esta Millet?"pregunto Ryu al anciano quien asintio.

"ella llego ayer aqui y esta esperando en el mismo sitio donde se hospedan los dos"le respondio Funjilo a Ryu quien asintio y empezo a caminar con Lucy quien se puso un dedo en el menton por que el nombre de Millet se le hacia familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

mientras caminaban Lucy pudo ver como las condiciones de esta ciudad eran como un sueño para las demas personas que no eran de aqui pero igual este sitio era como lo describian un lugar de mala muerte pero se sorprendio al ver como todos los que estaban ahi eran las personas mas buscadas por el consejo pero vio como a Ryu no le importaba en absoluto es mas vio como todos en la ciudad le daban saludos a el y los devolvia sin importale en lo mas minimo, Cuando los dos llegaron a un hotel Ryu le aviso a Lucy que por nada en el mundo se dejara intimidar por su compañera por que a ella le gustaba intimidar a las personas pero si no le muestrar miedo puede considerarte un igual pero igual Lucy vio como Ryu bloqueo un golpe que venia detras de el y pudo ver como una mujer de piel oscura y cabello como ojos de color rojo aunque su cabello era mas oscuro pero cuando Lucy miro su busto quedo en shock por que sus pechos eran mas grandes a los de ella.

"Ryu"dijo la mujer al mencionado quien solo desvio el ataque de la mujer hacia otro lado.

"Millet"contesto Ryu mientras le lanzaba un kunai a la ahora identificada como Millet quien solo atrapo el kunai con una mano.

"veo que no as perdido tu toque compañero"bromeo un poco Millet a Ryu quien solo levanto una ceja.

"¿alguna vez lo eh perdido?"le pregunto Ryu a Millet quien solo se encogio de hombros.

"¿la chica que esta contigo quien es?"pregunto Millet a Ryu quien no aparto su mirada de Millet.

"su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia es de Fairy Tail"le respondio Ryu a Millet quien alzo su ceja izquierda.

"asi que es del mismo gremio que tu y por que veo te siguio si que fuiste descuidado a no darte cuenta Ryu"le regaño Millet a Ryu quien no mostro ninguna emoción.

"bueno no es mi culpa de que ella viva en el mismo lugar que yo asi que no me importa pero igual ella va a guardar silencio si le dice a alguien del gremio sobre esto"le contesto Ryu sin inmutarse pero igual le dio una mirada a Lucy quien se asusto un poco.

"siempre que no haga ninguna tonteria estara bien para mi que este aqui pero si veo que intenta cualquier cosa que no haga descubrir nuestras intenciones con algunos la matare"sentencio Millet antes de sentir un frio filo de la espada de Ryu quien la miraba sin emociones en los ojos dandole un poco de miedo.

"vuelve a mencionar que mataras a alguien de mi gremio y te asesino yo antes de que puedas mover un musculo Millet asi que por tu bien no vuelvas a amenarzar a un compañero de Fairy Tail en mi precensia o si no ya sabes lo que te espera"le amenazo Ryu a Millet quien asintio con la cabeza a su compañero de tres años.

Ryu envaino su espada para empezar a preguntar a Millet de quienes eran a que tenian que atrapar esta vez a lo que Millet le dijo que tenian que entrar a adentro para hablar de este tema a lo que Ryu asintio y empezo a caminar hacia dentro del hotel con Lucy a su lado mientras que Millet detras de ellos aunque Lucy se pregunto en donde iba a dormir ella y solo le vasto escuchar de Ryu que como la habitación que compartian el y Millet solo tenia dos camas y ningun sofa uno de ellos tendria que dormir en el suelo por que Ryu se ofrecio por que siempre habia dormido en el suelo cuando era un cazarecompensas en su mundo con su madre y sus otros dos amigos, Cuando entraron en su habitación Ryu fue a pedir la ducha para usar pero se acordo de que esta ducha se tenia que usar en conjunto por como era el hotel aqui asi que le explico a Lucy de que aqui no iba a ver mucha privacidad cuando se este usando la ducha pero igual le dejo el resto de la explicación a Millet mientras que el iba a comprar un poco de ropa de la ciudad a Lucy pero igual le dijo a Millet que lo llamara para que le dijera las medidas de Lucy por que aqui tenian que comprar cosas segun las medidas y le iba a ser dificil encontrar algo al tamño de Lucy sin conocer algunas cosas.

Millet vio como Ryu se empezaba a ir hacia la zona de ropa de la ciudad asi que empezo a tomar las medidas de Lucy de forma rapida por que ella misma lo hacia para ella desde que era una niña huerfana de seis años aunque la gente siempre intentara hacerla sentir inferior ella siempre lo hacia callar con un buen puñetazo en sus caras ademas cuando habia estado en la pubertad nunca le importo ningun hombre hasta un monton de gente adinerada intentaba atraparla para hacerla su juguete sexual por el cuerpo que tenia pero desde el dia que habia conocido a Ryu le hizo cambiar un monton por que la vez que la salvo de las manos de un gremio oscuro que podria haber sido uno que podria hacerle competencia a Tartaros y otro gremio oscuro que estba a la par que el mismo Tartaros ella practicamente se enamoro un poco por que Ryu nunca la miro como los demas hombres que habia conocido en su vida aunque ella dejo su enamoramiento a un lado al ver que Ryu solo la via como su compañera de misión y nada mas pero eso no signifcaba que ella podria ser su amiga al solo ver esa opción para ella le hizo sentirse bien consigo misma, Lucy le empezo a preguntar a Millet como se usaba el baño aqui por lo que Millet le empezo a explicar que este baño era como las aguas termales que conocia pero que estas solo se podian usar una vez al dia asi que si eran muchas personas que tenian que darse un baño ahi dentro tendrian que usarlo en conjunto pero si queria hacer sus necesidades no habia problemas con ello por que solo el inodoro era normal en esta ciudad a lo que Lucy se tuvo que sonrojar por saber que tendria que ver a Ryu desnudo pero que tambien el tuviera que hacerlo le hizo poner su cara como un tomate y al ver esto Millet tuvo que dar una pequeña risa por la reacción de Lucy al saber que tendria que bañarse desnuda junto a un compañero de Gremio pero como ella no queria verla hacer un ridiculo frente a Ryu o ella por que los dos tenian una gran reputación por unas partes que no iban a revelar absolutamente a nadie.

"ya Lucy no te preocupes a Ryu nisiquiera le interasa o se da cuenta de algunas cosas hasta me atraveria a decir que el es un super denso igual que ese chico pelirojo si no mal recuerdo su nombre seria Naruto Uzumaki donde lo vi cerca una chica de Phantom Lord en una foto unica que me dio Ryu desde hace tiempo"le dijo Millet para traquilizar a Lucy quien puso una cara de confusión.

"¿foto cual foto Millet-san?"pregunto Lucy a Millet quien solo saco un foto donde Lucy se sorprendio al ver que aquel chico pelirojo era Naruto Uzumaki del cual pudo leer una vez en una revista de los magos masculinos mas sexys de Fiore.

"esta es una foto que se tomo el año pasado donde el antiguo compañero de gremio de Ryu Naruto Uzumaki esta con esa chica peliazul si no me equivoco y por mis fuentes ella seria una de los element fourth que serian los mas fuertes del gremio junto al dragón slayer de hierro pero creo que sus nombres eran Juvia Lockser y Gajeel Redfox aunque Naruto seria como el arma secreta del maestro del gremio y mago santo Jose"le respondio Millet a Lucy al saberlo pero antes saco su revista de los magos masculinos mas sexys que de este año.

"si es el no sabia que Naruto era uno de estos magos vaya"dijo Lucy mientras se preguntaba si Ryu le dio esta foto a Millet para que lo ocultara de Erza por que con la información que le dio sabria que Erza junto a Mirajane asesinarian sin piedad a Juvia aunque sabia que Naruto tenia una hija con la hija de la maestra de Gray y si ella se enteraba no queria imaginarse lo que pasaria.

"vaya asi que ves esas revistas Lucy aunque debo decirte que si Ryu le interesara aparecer en algo asi estoy segura que el tendria el primer lugar o estaria peleado"comento Millet a Lucy quien la miro un momento antes de pensar en algo pero las dos escucharon como alguien entraba a la habitación desde la ventana.

"bueno me tarde un poco pero valio algo la pena al menos"dijo Ryu al momento en que le tiraba algo de ropa a Lucy quien la atrapo pero se volvio a sonrojar al recordar que tendria que bañarse desnuda frente a Ryu.

cuando Lucy iba a decirle a Ryu que no iba a bañarse le fue demasiado tarde por que vio como Ryu se empezaba a quitar su camisa y empezaba a entrar al baño seguido de Mille quien tambien se saco su ropa pero agarro a Lucy para que entrara pero Lucy no aguanto ni dos segundos adentro antes de desmayarse por ver la virilidad de Ryu ser algo monstruosa aunque Ryu la volvio al mundo de los despiertos para que empezara a bañarse pero ella se negaba a mirar hacia Ryu pero ella se sorprendio al ver como este baño era mas grande por dentro que por fuera, Millet le comento que este hotel era asi y unico en todo Fiore pero como nadie nunca viene a esta ciudad por las obvias razones todo el mundo disfruta vivir aqui excepto las personas que intentan cambiar la ciudad pero como ninguna nunca a tenido suerte en cambiar la ciudad tuvieron que rendirse y aceptar el destino de esta ciudad ademas igual Millet le empezo a contar a Ryu sobre los dos personas que tenian que capturar y matar pero tambien de la información que tuvo de sus contactos y esto hizo que Ryu le interesara saber sobre sus dos objetivos

"¿sabes cuales son sus nombres Millet?"pregunto Ryu al momento en que se daba la vuelta para mirar a Millet quien sonrio.

"claro por quien me tomas pero lo unico malo es que no pude conseguir información sobre la persona con la que se van a reunir pero lo que si se es que vendran aqui en tres dias pero en el lugar donde se quedaran te va a facinar"le respondio Millet a Ryu quien suspiro.

"es en este mismo hotel ¿verdad?"dedujo Ryu al ver como Millet asentia.

"si pero como quieres saber sus nombres te los dire el del hombre es Trokih Azarel y la mujer es Zumane aunque te dire la unica información de estos dos y es que Zumane digamos que le gusta comer a personas de un solo bocado"le informo Millet a Ryu quien levanto una ceja mientras que Lucy ponia la cara verde.

"¿y que pasa con Trokih?"pregunto Lucy a Millet quien la miro un momento antes de dudar.

"bueno digamo que el podria hacer cosas que tu ya sabes Lucy"le respondio Millet dandole una idea a Lucy a lo que se referia y al pensarlo le hizo tener asco.

"mmm entonces tenemos a un pervertido y una canibalisma a que tenemo que capturar o sacar información pero me pregunto cuales seran sus magias en todo caso cosa que sera un problema si no sabemos cuales son pero si se van a reunir con alguien aqui entonces nos quedaria usar la vieja confiable contra ellos para asi reunir información sobre este grupo que hemos estado persiguiendo durante tres años Millet"dijo Ryu mientras se ponia a pensar en alguna estrategia para combatir contra esos dos pero si tambien estaba el tercero por aqui tendrian que modificar su estrategia por tener a Lucy con ellos ahora.

"en eso tienes razón pero como Lucy esta aqui propongo que tu te enfrentes a Trokih mientras que yo y Lucy nos encargamos de Zumane junto al tercero que seria el complice de este grupo"sugirio Millet a Ryu quien solo se encogio de hombros en respuesta.

"a mi no me importa enfrentarme a ese sujeto pero espero que las dos sepan trabajar en equipo por que esta es la primera vez que se conocen y no saben nada de la otra asi que espero que las dos puedan trabajar bien en equipo"dijo Ryu antes de levantarse dejando ver a Lucy una vez mas su virilidad que era de veinte pulgadas de largo y se viea como una piedra.

"Ryu-san podrias cubrirte con algo por favor"pidio Lucy apartando su vista de Ryu quien la miro un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"bien pero igual tendre que usar la bañera para empezar a pensar en algun plan para atrapar a esos dos sujetos"le contesto Ryu mientras se iba a meter en la bañera aunque igual se sumergio en ella para empezar a hacer un plan.

Lucy se pregunto de como Ryu no le importara que lo miraran desnudo en especial una chica como ella y Millet pero en un momento creyo ver una fuerte quemadura en la espalda de Ryu cuando entro en la bañera aunque quisiera preguntarle tuvo que suprimir esa pregunta para cuando volvieran al gremio asi que empezo a hablar un poco para tener por lo menos una buena relación con ella, Al momento en que los tres salieron del baño se fueron directos a dormir mientras que Ryu sacaba un periodico que encontro por ahi donde estaba la noticia que le hizo interesar mucho por algunos factores hasta le tiro una bola de papel a Millet para que viniera a ver el periodico donde tenia como primera plana el titulo de **Hāfumūnkirā** **ataca de nuevo** y esto hizo que Millet sonriera por saber que algo sobre este Hāfumūnkirā.

en el siguiente dia Ryu fue a la tienda que se encontraba aquel anciano de ayer para ver que queria mostrarle aunque cabe decir que Ryu estaba caminando mientras escuchaba a Kaiju hablar de algo que no le importaba en lo mas minimo ademas cuando iba a decirle que se callara sintio a alguien observandolo desde uno de los callejones que estaba cerca pero no podia saber quien era por que estaba ocultando muy bien su olor de el, Kaiju vio como Ryu empezaba a sacar unos cinco shurikens para lanzarlos hacia cada uno de los callejones pero el pudo escuchar como un ruido metalico que le hacia preguntarse quien podria ser esta persona pero no tardo en ver como Ryu desaparecio y volvio a aparecer en donde venia el ruido metalico aunque se sorprendio ver como solo habia un escudo en el sitio y esto le hizo pensar si alguien fuera a tratar de vigilar a Ryu desde las sombras o matarlo tendria que ser alguien muy cuidadoso.

"este escudo se me hace un poco familiar pero en donde lo vi antes"se dijo Ryu en voz alta mientras recogia el escudo.

"y ese anciano de la entrada crees que no sepa algo sobre el escudo chico Okami"le sugirio Kaiju a Ryu quien empezo a oler un poco el escudo.

"si tienes razón pero el olor se me hace un poco familia pero no se de donde"Ryu miro un poco mas el escudo antes de darlo vuelta y encontrarse con una carta.

"¿una carta?"dijo Kaiju confundido mientras veia como Ryu abria la carta para empezar a leerla.

 _Ryu Hakuto si estas leyendo esta carta te pido que te reunas conmigo en el bar que hay en la ciudad esta noche si quieres tener un poco de información de mis sociós te puedo ayudar pero solo te aviso de que si tratas de venir con tu compañera Black Dragón Millet no voy a aparecer pero si veo a tu compañera de gremio la noqueare y la entregare a Trokih para que se divierta por un rato hasta que la decida matar asi que espero que..._

Ryu no termino de leer la carta por que la incinero por el enojo que estaba liberando aunque sin saberlo estaba dejando salir un aire de peligro de el haciendo que todos en la ciudad como los animales que estaba cerca de la misma sintieran escalofrios recorriendo sus cuerpos hasta Kaiju empezo a tener un poco de miedo al ver como un espiritu estaba sonriendo con mucha malicia que lo superaba por mucho a el y a ese sanin de las serpientes Orochimaru, Cuando Kaiju vio como Ryu empezaba a levantarse con un chackra que dejaba salir mucha maldad de el hasta noto como el se estaba calmando mientras veia como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y aunque no podia ver de quien era podia sentir como podia controlar toda la maldad que estaba dentro de Ryu quien salio del callejon mientrassacaba su espada y empezaba a hacer una serie de sellos de manos para luego dejar caer su espada la cual empezo a moverse hacia la dirección que habia tomado el sujeto que dejo la carta.

"¿por que hiciste eso?"pregunto Kaiju a Ryu quien solo lo miro con ojos de muerte en ellos hasta Kaiju casi sentia como un dragón y un lobo estuvieran apunto de matar a alguien.

"obvio para que fuera a encontrar al bastardo y le cortara un poco para luego tener su sangre para luego tener su olor y cuando lo tenga enfrente le sacare toda la información que necesito y luego lo asesinare pero sus dos compañeros no van a correr la misma suerte que el por que a ese Trokih lo pienso torturar frente al consejo y lograr que diga todo lo que sabe de este consocio"le respondio Ryu con un tono sin emociones pero Kaiju podia notar como esas palabras estaban con toque de ira.

Ryu vio como Kaiju ya no iba a molestarlo con ninguna otra pregunta por lo cual volvio a su camino en dirección a aquella tienda aunque sonrio un poco por sentir como su espada habia logrado corta la piel del maldito y lo sabia por el jutsu que le aplico a su propia espada aunque Shinku junto con Haku le hayan dicho que seria un pesimo jutsu que podria utilizar en kenjutsu pero como siempre lo usaba para ratrear a alguien a quien quisiera matar con sus propias manos, Cuando llego a la tienda no vio como Fujilo estaba viendo lo ultimo de los mejores catalogos de armas de ultima moda hasta casi siempre le hacia reir un momento por que su sueño era tener una gran tienda con muchas armas de muchos lugares y casi le hacia recordar como aquella chica del equipo de ese hombre de cejas grandes que le daba algo de miedo cuando hacia esa pose con uno de sus otros dos estudiantes que tenia el mismo estilo de ropa que el.

"Fujilo-san ¿que tienes para mostrarme?"pregunto Ryu al mencionado quien escucho que lo llamaban por lo que miro hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Ryu por lo cual sonrio.

"oh que bueno que viniste Ryu-san ven mira lo nuevo que tengo y tambien lo que te queria mostrar"le respondio Fujilo a Ryu quien lo empezo a seguir hacia la parte de atras.

cuando llegaron Ryu pudo ver un monton de armas que podrian servirle a gremios oscuros si las necesitaran pero como le gustaba ver lo esos gremios se perdian debes en cuando cosa que le empezaba a agradar mas de este mundo aunque no pudiera matar siempre le importaba muy poco aquello por que seguia estando como siempre aunque eso no quitaba la parte de tener una buena pelea contra alguien fuerte como ese dragón slayer Acnologia pero todavia tenia una mayor meta que cumplir y era ganarle a Xenrod en una pelea, Fujilo camino hacia un estante que estaba en la parte las armas especiales para cualquier mago desde magos celestiales hasta los magos del tiempo aunque hubiera querido obtener una de dragón Slayer no podia por que no habia muchos magos con esa magia y si solo antes hubieran creados armas para esos magos estaria muy feliz de obtenerlo para su tienda.

"mira Ryu esto era lo que queria mostrarte"le dijo Fujilo a Ryu quien miro lo que el anciano tenia en sus manos un pequeño aparato con simbolos del zodiaco.

"¿que es esto Fujilo?"pregunto Ryu al anciano quien sonrio.

"esto es una arma para magos celestiales y para darte una lección corta es si un mago celestial pone un poco de su magia en esta arma esto se tomara la forma de la arma que le portador desee ademas si esta arma reconocio a su portador como alguien con muchas cualidades en para poseerla entonces esta arma solo podra ser usada por esa persona ademas no se le puede engañar de ninguna manera para que otro controlador de la misma magia pueda ocuparla"le respondio y explico Fujilo a Ryu quien puso una mano en su barbilla.

"entonces si Lucy fuera a ser aceptada por esta arma entonces ella seria la unica en poder utilizarla pero si no entonces algun otro mago podria utilizarla asi que eso significaria que esta arma solo le agrada magos celestiales con buenas cualidades para ella interesante ¿cuanto cuesta?"dedujo y pregunto Ryu a Fujilo quien sonrio.

"cinco millones de gemas"le respondio Fujilo a Ryu quien saco todo su dinero y lo puso sobre las manos de Fujilo.

Ryu puso el arma en su bolsillo para empezar a salir de ahi pero sintio como algo lo estaba llamando hasta Kaiju escucho una voz llamando a Ryu pero no podia saber de donde venia por lo cual intenton buscar el origen de aquella voz y pudo encontrarla durante un buen rato mientras veia a Ryu acercarce a una estanteria de vidrio donde los dos pudieron observar una espada con un buen filo pero Kaiju vio como Ryu miraba la espada con mucho desprecio y se pregunto del por que pero eso era cosa de el y no se iba a meter para nada, Fujilo vio como Ryu observaba una de las espadas mas malditas de fiore la Tsuki No Ken asi que fue a alejar a Ryu de aquella espada pero vio como Ryu solo se alejo llendo hacia la salida mientras sentia como la espada estaba apunto de salir pero no pudo por que rapidamente lanzo un papel con una conjuraciones en el y luego ya no sintio como la espada queria salir pero igual pidio a cualquier deidad que Ryu nunca se acercara a la Tsuki No Ken.

cuando salieron Kaiju le empezo a preguntar a Ryu si iba a entregarle esa arma a Lucy pero lo unico que recibio fue una mirada con su ceja izquierda levantada para luego seguir caminando pero sin dejar de tener un semblante de enojo en su rostro pero lo dejo pasar por que tenia mejores cosas que hacer entre ellas ver como torturar al imbecil que amenazo con sus dos compañeras en especial con Lucy quien era su compañera de gremio por lo cual el imbecil iba a sufrir mucho cuando lo tuviera en sus manos, Mientras seguia caminando no se percato como alguien lo estaba observando desde lejos con unos cuantos artefactos a su disposición ademas tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro por encontrarse con uno de los que estaban interfiriendo con sus planes de obtener el completo control de Fiore desde las sombras pero lo iba a dejar por ahora por que habia venido por algo muy en especial y eso era la espada que estaba aqui.

no paso mucho para que Ryu llegara al hotel y empezara a ir hacia la sala de entrenamiento que tenia el hotel ademas podia haber pasado a su habitación pero sentia que las chicas no iban a esta ahi asi que penso que Millet estaria en la sala de entrenamiento peleando con Lucy por que conociendola por tres años tenia sus ventajas de conocerla mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona ademas uno de sus hobbies era pelear con alguien que apenas conoce, Para al momento en que entro tuvo que atrapar a Lucy con sus brazos para hacer que no fuera a tener mas contusiones de las que ya tenia asi que la puso en suelo y empezo a poner chackra medico en sus manos y tuvo que agradecer mucho a Daiki de entrenarlo en todo ese tiempo auque fuera algo inservible en combate pero no se pudo quejar en sus entrenamientos por que sino lo haria pasar un dia entero recordando lo peor que habia visto en su vida asi que desde ese tiempo nunca mas volvio a cuestionar nada que no servia a menos que fuera lo sufientemente debil para sus ojos.

"Ryu veo que regresaste"comento Millet con un tono feliz.

"si pero no podias esperar a que regresara para tener tu practica de combate acaso Millet"le contesto Ryu mientras dejaba a Lucy durmiendo en uno de los bancos de la sala.

"que queria ver si ella podia estar a la par por lo menos si vamos a hacer compañeros ademas me estaba aburriendo"le dijo Millet con algo de molestia.

en el siguiente dia Ryu fue a la tienda que se encontraba aquel anciano de ayer para ver que queria mostrarle aunque cabe decir que Ryu estaba caminando mientras escuchaba a Kaiju hablar de algo que no le importaba en lo mas minimo ademas cuando iba a decirle que se callara sintio a alguien observandolo desde uno de los callejones que estaba cerca pero no podia saber quien era por que estaba ocultando muy bien su olor de el, Kaiju vio como Ryu empezaba a sacar unos cinco shurikens para lanzarlos hacia cada uno de los callejones pero el pudo escuchar como un ruido metalico que le hacia preguntarse quien podria ser esta persona pero no tardo en ver como Ryu desaparecio y volvio a aparecer en donde venia el ruido metalico aunque se sorprendio ver como solo habia un escudo en el sitio y esto le hizo pensar si alguien fuera a tratar de vigilar a Ryu desde las sombras o matarlo tendria que ser alguien muy cuidadoso.

"este escudo se me hace un poco familiar pero en donde lo vi antes"se dijo Ryu en voz alta mientras recogia el escudo.

"y ese anciano de la entrada crees que no sepa algo sobre el escudo chico Okami"le sugirio Kaiju a Ryu quien empezo a oler un poco el escudo.

"si tienes razón pero el olor se me hace un poco familia pero no se de donde"Ryu miro un poco mas el escudo antes de darlo vuelta y encontrarse con una carta.

"¿una carta?"dijo Kaiju confundido mientras veia como Ryu abria la carta para empezar a leerla.

 _Ryu Hakuto si estas leyendo esta carta te pido que te reunas conmigo en el bar que hay en la ciudad esta noche si quieres tener un poco de información de mis sociós te puedo ayudar pero solo te aviso de que si tratas de venir con tu compañera Black Dragón Millet no voy a aparecer pero si veo a tu compañera de gremio la noqueare y la entregare a Trokih para que se divierta por un rato hasta que la decida matar asi que espero que..._

Ryu no termino de leer la carta por que la incinero por el enojo que estaba liberando aunque sin saberlo estaba dejando salir un aire de peligro de el haciendo que todos en la ciudad como los animales que estaba cerca de la misma sintieran escalofrios recorriendo sus cuerpos hasta Kaiju empezo a tener un poco de miedo al ver como un espiritu estaba sonriendo con mucha malicia que lo superaba por mucho a el y a ese sanin de las serpientes Orochimaru, Cuando Kaiju vio como Ryu empezaba a levantarse con un chackra que dejaba salir mucha maldad de el hasta noto como el se estaba calmando mientras veia como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y aunque no podia ver de quien era podia sentir como podia controlar toda la maldad que estaba dentro de Ryu quien salio del callejon mientrassacaba su espada y empezaba a hacer una serie de sellos de manos para luego dejar caer su espada la cual empezo a moverse hacia la dirección que habia tomado el sujeto que dejo la carta.

"¿por que hiciste eso?"pregunto Kaiju a Ryu quien solo lo miro con ojos de muerte en ellos hasta Kaiju casi sentia como un dragón y un lobo estuvieran apunto de matar a alguien.

"obvio para que fuera a encontrar al bastardo y le cortara un poco para luego tener su sangre para luego tener su olor y cuando lo tenga enfrente le sacare toda la información que necesito y luego lo asesinare pero sus dos compañeros no van a correr la misma suerte que el por que a ese Trokih lo pienso torturar frente al consejo y lograr que diga todo lo que sabe de este consocio"le respondio Ryu con un tono sin emociones pero Kaiju podia notar como esas palabras estaban con toque de ira.

Ryu vio como Kaiju ya no iba a molestarlo con ninguna otra pregunta por lo cual volvio a su camino en dirección a aquella tienda aunque sonrio un poco por sentir como su espada habia logrado corta la piel del maldito y lo sabia por el jutsu que le aplico a su propia espada aunque Shinku junto con Haku le hayan dicho que seria un pesimo jutsu que podria utilizar en kenjutsu pero como siempre lo usaba para ratrear a alguien a quien quisiera matar con sus propias manos, Cuando llego a la tienda no vio como Fujilo estaba viendo lo ultimo de los mejores catalogos de armas de ultima moda hasta casi siempre le hacia reir un momento por que su sueño era tener una gran tienda con muchas armas de muchos lugares y casi le hacia recordar como aquella chica del equipo de ese hombre de cejas grandes que le daba algo de miedo cuando hacia esa pose con uno de sus otros dos estudiantes que tenia el mismo estilo de ropa que el.

"Fujilo-san ¿que tienes para mostrarme?"pregunto Ryu al mencionado quien escucho que lo llamaban por lo que miro hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Ryu por lo cual sonrio.

"oh que bueno que viniste Ryu-san ven mira lo nuevo que tengo y tambien lo que te queria mostrar"le respondio Fujilo a Ryu quien lo empezo a seguir hacia la parte de atras.

cuando llegaron Ryu pudo ver un monton de armas que podrian servirle a gremios oscuros si las necesitaran pero como le gustaba ver lo esos gremios se perdian debes en cuando cosa que le empezaba a agradar mas de este mundo aunque no pudiera matar siempre le importaba muy poco aquello por que seguia estando como siempre aunque eso no quitaba la parte de tener una buena pelea contra alguien fuerte como ese dragón slayer Acnologia pero todavia tenia una mayor meta que cumplir y era ganarle a Xenrod en una pelea, Fujilo camino hacia un estante que estaba en la parte las armas especiales para cualquier mago desde magos celestiales hasta los magos del tiempo aunque hubiera querido obtener una de dragón Slayer no podia por que no habia muchos magos con esa magia y si solo antes hubieran creados armas para esos magos estaria muy feliz de obtenerlo para su tienda.

"mira Ryu esto era lo que queria mostrarte"le dijo Fujilo a Ryu quien miro lo que el anciano tenia en sus manos un pequeño aparato con simbolos del zodiaco.

"¿que es esto Fujilo?"pregunto Ryu al anciano quien sonrio.

"esto es una arma para magos celestiales y para darte una lección corta es si un mago celestial pone un poco de su magia en esta arma esto se tomara la forma de la arma que le portador desee ademas si esta arma reconocio a su portador como alguien con muchas cualidades en para poseerla entonces esta arma solo podra ser usada por esa persona ademas no se le puede engañar de ninguna manera para que otro controlador de la misma magia pueda ocuparla"le respondio y explico Fujilo a Ryu quien puso una mano en su barbilla.

"entonces si Lucy fuera a ser aceptada por esta arma entonces ella seria la unica en poder utilizarla pero si no entonces algun otro mago podria utilizarla asi que eso significaria que esta arma solo le agrada magos celestiales con buenas cualidades para ella interesante ¿cuanto cuesta?"dedujo y pregunto Ryu a Fujilo quien sonrio.

"cinco millones de gemas"le respondio Fujilo a Ryu quien saco todo su dinero y lo puso sobre las manos de Fujilo.

Ryu puso el arma en su bolsillo para empezar a salir de ahi pero sintio como algo lo estaba llamando hasta Kaiju escucho una voz llamando a Ryu pero no podia saber de donde venia por lo cual intenton buscar el origen de aquella voz y pudo encontrarla durante un buen rato mientras veia a Ryu acercarce a una estanteria de vidrio donde los dos pudieron observar una espada con un buen filo pero Kaiju vio como Ryu miraba la espada con mucho desprecio y se pregunto del por que pero eso era cosa de el y no se iba a meter para nada, Fujilo vio como Ryu observaba una de las espadas mas malditas de fiore la Tsuki No Ken asi que fue a alejar a Ryu de aquella espada pero vio como Ryu solo se alejo llendo hacia la salida mientras sentia como la espada estaba apunto de salir pero no pudo por que rapidamente lanzo un papel con una conjuraciones en el y luego ya no sintio como la espada queria salir pero igual pidio a cualquier deidad que Ryu nunca se acercara a la Tsuki No Ken.

cuando salieron Kaiju le empezo a preguntar a Ryu si iba a entregarle esa arma a Lucy pero lo unico que recibio fue una mirada con su ceja izquierda levantada para luego seguir caminando pero sin dejar de tener un semblante de enojo en su rostro pero lo dejo pasar por que tenia mejores cosas que hacer entre ellas ver como torturar al imbecil que amenazo con sus dos compañeras en especial con Lucy quien era su compañera de gremio por lo cual el imbecil iba a sufrir mucho cuando lo tuviera en sus manos, Mientras seguia caminando no se percato como alguien lo estaba observando desde lejos con unos cuantos artefactos a su disposición ademas tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro por encontrarse con uno de los que estaban interfiriendo con sus planes de obtener el completo control de Fiore desde las sombras pero lo iba a dejar por ahora por que habia venido por algo muy en especial y eso era la espada que estaba aqui.

no paso mucho para que Ryu llegara al hotel y empezara a ir hacia la sala de entrenamiento que tenia el hotel ademas ahora tenia algunas cosas en que pensar mientras caminaba hacia la sala pero decidio dejarlo para mas tarde por que no le interesaba en lo absoluto y tenia que pensar en como encontrar mejores pistas sobre este maldito consocio que el y Millet habian estado buscando por mas de tres años sin mucho exito pero igual solo tenian poca información sobre ellos como tambien haber arruinado alguno de sus negocios cosa que el junto con Millet disfrutaron en especial Millet por que el conoce como ella podia ser cuando estaba emocionada, Cuando llego vio como Millet arrojo a Lucy directo hacia el asi que no tuvo otra opcion que atraparla antes que chocara contra el pero vio como Lucy estaba mareada por estar entrenando con Millet quien se acerco con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a Ryu quien solo rodo los ojos por la actitud de Millet ademas como Lucy era una de sus compañeras de gremio tenia que cuidarla si no podia contra alguien como Millet asi que el dejo recostada a Lucy cerca de la entrada de la sala mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos para luego dejarlo en una de las manos de Lucy.

"vamos a pelear Ryu"Millet desafio sin rodeos a su compañero.

"como quieras pero tendra que ser rapido por que despues tengo que hacer algo"acepto Ryu mientras se ponia en posición de pelea.

"¿como que?"pregunto Millet mientras lanzaba el primer golpe a Ryu quien los desvio con su brazo izquierdo.

"ir a ver al imbecil que es el informante de esos dos que tenemos que capturar y matar" respondio Ryu a Millet mientras le lanzaba una patada a la cabeza pero Millet se agacho para lanzarle un puñetazo directo al menton.

"ya veo ademas puedo ver por tus ojos que piensas torturarlo por algo"dedujo Millet al momento que sintio un golpe en su estomago y veia como su puño que envio al menton de Ryu era detenido por la mano del mismo.

"asi es ademas pienso sacarle toda la información a la fuerza con mis propias manos"dijo Ryu con una sonrisa maniaca a la cual su contraparte tambien estaba teniendo aunque Millet casi cae al suelo por el repentino rodillazo de Ryu le dio en el rostro.

Ryu le lanzo una tremenda paliza sin darse cuenta a Millet quien cayo inconsiente al ver como el solo se salia de control por los golpes que le estaba dando a veces se arrepentia de no haber escogido la pena de muerte en primer lugar aunque eso ya no le importaba por que siempre podria encontrar a personas poderosas con las que podia enfrentar o conocer ademas conocer al Rey de Fiore fue como un sueño eso realidad para la gente como ella aunque cabe decir si Ryu no hubiera estado ahi ella le habria pedido al Rey que le diera un autografo, Justo cuando Millet iba a enviarle una patada a Ryu los dos sintieron como todo el edificio temblo despertando a Lucy en el proceso asi que los tres fueron a preguntar en recepción pero vieron como el jefe del hotel salio del edificio para hacer que se percataran de como toda la gente empezaba a dirigirse hacia donde estaba la tienda de Fujilo por lo cual los tres fueron hacia la calle y dirigirse en dirección a la tienda de Fujilo pero solo Ryu como Millet se percataron de como estaba saliendo humo de la tienda Lucy por su parte pudo ver como todos los ciudadanos iban a ver la tienda del anciano que conocio al momento en que llego a la ciudad.

cuando llegaron pudieron ver como algunos magos de agua estaban tratando de apagar el fuego que salia de la tienda aunque vieron como el equipo medico autoproclamado de la ciudad se estaban rodeando con aura antifuego para entrar junto los dos mas fuertes de este equipo medico pero al entrar todos vieron que el propio equipo medico fue expulsado de la tienda en un instante pero Ryu se acerco al equipo junto a las chicas para ver que el equipo tenia unas heridas graves en algunas parte sin siquiera haber peleado haciendoles saber que alguien estaba vigilando la entrada evitando que entraran, Ryu se preparo para entrar pero vio como dos figuras salian del fuego y pudo ver como los dos estaban usando las tunicas de aquel consorcio que esta contra el reino y pudo ver que los dos tenian sus tunicas esas jirones haciendole saber que los dos estuvieron en una pelea reciente por lo que se pregunto si se enfrentaron contra Fujilo pero la respuesta llego justo cuando un cuerpo salio disparado hacia afuera de la tienda provocando que toda multitud vieran el cuerpo de Fujilo sin su cabeza lo cual provoco que todos se sorprendan al ver que la persona mas fuerte de la ciudad haya sido asesinado.

"vaya el jefe si que se excidio esta vez eh Sarlid-chan"dijo el sujeto que estaba pisoteando un poco el cuerpo decapitado de Fujilo provocando enojo de todas las personas que lo estaban viendo.

"claramente el jefe no iba a ponerse a jugar como Jin ademas deberias de matar a estos espectadores antes que el jefe lo llame"le contesto Sarlid al ahora identificado como Jin el cual miro a la multitud antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Ryu y Millet los cuales se pusieron en posición de combate.

"oye Sarlid ¿esos dos no son los que estan molestando nuestros negocios?"pregunto Jin con seriedad en su voz mientras Sarlid miraba hacia la dirección que estaba viendo su colega.

"hai lo son espero que ese bueno para nada no intenta algo estupido mientras hace ese trato"le respondio Sarlid a Jin quien empezo a sonrier.

"bueno si lo hace ya no sera nuestro problema en todo caso no importan lo que hagan con el nosotros lo mataremos por no seguir los ideales del jefe juujujujujujujujuju"dijo Jin riendo mientras escucho a su compañera pronunciar su hechizo.

" **Daiyamondo hitto** "pronuncio Sarlid mientras levantaba sus brazos en dirección a los dos atacantes que eran los guardianes de la ciudad.

"nos los dejaremos escapar escoria no los perdonaremos por haber asesinado a Fujilo-sama" dijo uno de los guardias mientras su compañero asentia.

"vaya si que resistieron tu golpe de diamante Sarlid-chan pero igual no creo que puedan resistir mas tiempo"bromeo Jin a su compañera quien iba a lanzar otro hechizo pero vio como alguien la aparto del camino antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

"Sarlid Jin les pedi que se encargaran de que nadie estuviera esperando afuera de esta tienda de segunda mano ademas ya obtuve lo que queria"dijo un hombre con ropa elegante con una pequeña capa negra ademas todos podian ver como tenia un casco oscuro en su cabeza.

"tu debes ser quien asesino a Fujilo-sama verdad bastardo"gruño el segundo guardia al hombre quien les sonrio.

"a se refieren a ese anciano pues si nisiquiera fue nada contra mi ademas estaba entre mi objetivo y yo asi que no tenia otra opción que matarlo de una vez por todas aunque hubiera querido divertirme mas seguramente habriamos llamado mucho mas la atención asi que termine cortandole la cabeza"les dijo el hombre mientras los dos guardias se lanzaron contra el.

"!MUERE MALDITO BASTARDO¡"gritaron los dos guardias al hombre pero el solo levanto su mano izquierda mientras aparecia un circulo magico.

" **Kurai daiyamondobari** "pronuncio el hombre al momento en que un monton de agujas aparecieron y fueron dirigidas a los guardias que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo por que las agujas de inmediato se incrustaron en ellos.

lo que vino a continuación fue que las aguajas explotaron de inmediato en los lugares donde se enterraron asesinando a los dos guardias al instantes y haciendo que toda la multitud se sorprendan menos Ryu quien se lanzo hacia los tres listo para cortarlos pero sintio como alguien lo paralizo sin que se diera cuenta y cuando vio quien era se sorprendio que era un sujeto con el pelo rubio lago atado en una coleta ademas de tener un piel morena pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendio si no que en el lugar donde tenian que estar sus ojos no habia absolutamente nada si no mas bien habian cuencas vacias, el hombre se puso al lado de las tres personas revelando que estaba con ellos aunque todos vieron que solo puso sus manos en los hombros de sus otros dos colegas mientras que su lider ponia su propia mano en el hombro del sujeto para luego que ese hombre hablo para pronunciar su hechizo con un tono maniatico y diabolico que helo la sangre de casi todos excepto la de Ryu y Millet quienes miraron con odio al hombre por haber aparecido sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

" **Terepōtēshon kemuri** "pronuncio el hombre para que de inmediato los cuatro desaparecieran en humo sin dejar rastro pero dejando a Ryu golpeando el suelo con toda su fuerza mientras veia el cuerpo sin cabeza de Fujilo asi que se levanto y recogio el cuerpo para darle un digno funeral junto la ciudad.

 **(17 años en el futuro)**

estamos en la ciudad de magnolia muchos años en el futuro y podemos ver como una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos negros se esta preparando para ir a su primera misión sola en el gremio de Fairy Tail donde sus padres forman parte y el actual maestro del gremio era su padre Ryu Hakuto Momochi el cual se habia casado con Lucy Heartfilia ahora Hakuto y actual matriarca del clan Hakuto ademas de ser una escritora de renombre tanto en Fiore como en las naciones elementales aunque tambien otros lugares, La niña empezo a bajar las escaleras de su casa mientras escuchaba los gritos de su abuelo lo que era costumbre para ella desde que nacio ademas solo habian pocas personas que hacian poner de mal humor a su abuelo en ellas su unica relación de amor/odio que a tenido pero solo Kanna-oba podia quitarle ese humor a su abuelo.

"!MALDITA PERRA CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR DE QUE ESAS COSAS DE MI NIETA NO VAN EN ESE LUGAR¡"grito un Dark ya un poco mas viejo a una mujer de pelo celeste con ojos del mismo ademas la mujer tenia una camisa azul con unos pantalones de ejercito en ella ademas su piel era blanca.

"!CALLATE IMBECIL YO COLOCO LO QUE SEA DONDE QUIERA ADEMAS AL ESTAR CASADA CONTIGO TAMBIEN LA CONVIERTE EN MI NIETA¡"le grito devuelta la mujer a Dark.

"Dark-jiji Esdeath-oba ya paren de organizar cosas en las casas de mis padres"pidio la niña a sus dos abuelos revelando el nombre de la mujer Esdeath quien junto con Dark se pusieron tensos.

"¿no les diras a tus demas Obas sobre lo que gritamos verdad Sara?"preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo con algo de miedo por que si esto llegaba a los oidos de Kanna estarian muertos.

"bueno tal vez solo les diga a Nojiko-oba como a Reiju-oba aunque estoy segura que solo Reiju-oba te chanteajara jiji o a los dos Nojiko-oba solo los castre"les respondio la ahora conocida Sara a sus dos abuelo quienes sabian que en eso era cierto pero siempre que no llegara a los oidos las otras dos todo estaria bien.

"de todos modos Sara ¿estas lista para tu primera misión de mañana?"pregunto Dark a su nieta quien asintio feliz.

"claro jiji ademas pienso cumplirla en un solo dia ya lo veras jjijiji"respondio Sara riendo mientras que Dark junto a Esdeath negaban con la cabeza.

"¿cuantas ves ya te dijo tu abuela Sara-chan que no te acerque mucho a tu tio abuelo Luffy?" pregunto Esdeath con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza a su nieta.

"un monton pero me agrada divertirme con el tio o con la tia Tayuya jjijijiji"respondio Sara causando un suspiro en los dos adultos.

"igual todavia me sorprende que haya podido hacer que se casara con tu hermana adoptiva Robin como hacer que tuviera una pequeña poligemia con cuatro chicas"le dijo Esdeath a su marido quien se encogio de hombros.

"que te puedo decir necesitaba a la otra pelinegra de molesta para reirme aun mas de Naruto ademas le prometi a Ace que torturia a su hermano mientras le envio videos donde ve a su hermanos vivir su vida al maximo todavia"le contesto Dark con una sonrisa que casi hizo que Esdeath quisiera saltar encima y congelarlo para tenerlo toda una tarde para ella sola por que casi no tenia muchas oportunidades con el cuando estaban solos.

"eso y casi hiciste que solo dos alumnos tuyos tuvieran poligemia mientras que solo hiciste que otros dos tuvieran dos chicas o tres con ellos ademas solo tus dos alumnos problematicos me sorprendieron que solo hayas dejado tener una aparte de que Tatsumi y Akame fueran alumnos tuyos me sorprendio pero quede sin palabras cuando empezaron a salir juntos"le recordo Esdeath para que Dark le ponga una mano enfrente de ella.

"espera Kenichi es quien tiene dos esposas Shigure y Kisara ademas Ranma en lugar de hacer lo mismo como hizo su padre le hice ver cuales chicas estaban realmente enamoradas y eso que Michiru tuvo que ayudarme en hacerle entender un poco pero Ranma solo tiene cuatro chicas que estan con el por que de verdad lo aman no por compromiso"le aclaro Dark a Esdeath quien solo se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

"lo se y por eso me gustaste ademas todavia quiero otra batalla para ver cual de nuestros bandos gana esta vez"le dijo Esdeath mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Dark quien solo se sonrojo un poco.

"por favor consiganse un cuarto o en especial el cubo de Tou-san si van a mostras su amor"le comento Sara a sus abuelos quienes casi se olvidan de que ella estaba ahi.

"lo siento Sara-chan pero igual encontrar a alguien con quien tener como rival permanente como tu padre y yo"le dijo Dark con una sonrisa mientras le frotaba su mano con la cabeza de su nieta.

"hai ya veras encontrare un digno rival con el cual pueda pelear jiji"le contesto Sara a su abuelo quien solo le dio una sonrisa triste sin que ella lo notara.

"oh casi se me olvida Sara-chan tu ropa que me pediste ya debe de tenerla tu padre o tu madre ahora"le recordo Esdeath a su nieta quien se sobresalto al recordar eso y salio disparada al gremio para ver si la tenia su padre.

"esto si que sera un ciclo sin fin pero no me arrepiento de nada de que ella vaya a esa misión sola asi vera como se fueron enamorando un poco sus padres"dijo Dark a Esdeath quien asintio.

"para ti obviamente pero si no lo hubiera eso donde estaria tu hijo ahora"le contesto Esdeath solo para escuchar la risa de su esposo con una sonrisa.

"bueno estoy seguro de que mi yo del pasado le encantara sentir como Ryu estuvo realmente enojado al soltar sin saberlo la ira paternal del clan Hakuto igual mañana pienso ir a ver al idiota de Hayate un momento haber si ahora no nos pide a mi ni a Kido que lo cubramos cuando su esposa esta en lavor de parto"comento Dark con un suspiro de irritación sin saber que Kido tambien hizo lo mismo.

"igual es la culpa de el por meterse con una mujer de un ejercito aunque me sorprende que su otro amigo no lo ayude"opino Esdeath para que Dark solo se encoga de hombros.

"bueno la unica razón del por que no lo ayuda es que estaria en graves problemas con su novia o lo que sea pero Ryu si que supo escoger a sus compañeros por que esa Millet si que sabe controlar a alguier con la personalidad de Yuo"dijo Dark para seguir ordenando las cosas para su nieta.

"espero que Sara-chan no se lastime mucho pero todavia me pregunto como es posible si Lucy en ese tiempo no era nada de Ryu como pudo enfurecerse con toda esa fuerza"le murmurro Esdeath a Dark quien se encogio de hombros.

"bueno si no mal recuerdo en los escritos del clan Hakuto solo hubo un Hakuto que pudo viajar en el tiempo aparte de Sara siendo el hijo de sus padres mucho antes de que se conocieran y cuando los dos vieron como aquel hijo del futuro estaba siendo herido hasta el borde de la muerte los dos habian desatado la ira paternal y maternal del clan ademas solo ocurre cuando los dos todavia no tienen sentimientos entre ellos asi que ese consorcio estara muerto cuando provoquen aquel infierno"explico Dark a Esdeath quien se coloco detras de el para abrazarlo.

"¿por que no vamos a tener nuestros asustos privados a ese cubo de Ryu eh Dark-kun?"pregunto Esdeath con un tono seductor y amenaza.

"ya veras perra que voy a dejarte con otro round derrotada"le respondio Dark antes de besarla y llevarla a la habitación que creo Ryu cuando era un niño.

 **y aqui terminamos el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado mucho por que tenia que agregar algunas cosas pero espero que haya valido la pena adema estaba leyendo una historia que me mata de risa cada vez que la leo.**

 **como vieron Kaiju aparecio en la historia y estando muerto ademas por si se preguntan solo Ryu pude ver a Kaiju pero eso no significa que Kaiju pueda usar sus poderes por que este cabron seria como alguien que le de algunos consejos a Ryu debes encuando.**

 **por otra parte la personaje de Millet no me la cree yo si no la tome de un juego eroge evenicle que tiene una buena trama y cuando vi por primera vez a Millet me agrado tanto que la puse en la historia siendo amiga y compañera de Ryu en sus misiones del consejo magico ademas ella sera muy importante en el arco con el enemigo que estan cazando ella y Ryu.**

 **adema al final vieron la aparecion de la hija de Ryu y Lucy la cual viaja en el tiempo pero de momento no estara si no que hasta una parte ella va a aparecer asi que no se preocupen aunque ella igual pasara mucho tiempo con los dos pero con la unica persona que pasara mas tiempo seria Dark.**

 **hablando de Dark se revelo un poco las chicas que seran parte del harem de Dark aunque solo quise agregar a una mas de one piece asi que serian dos de ese anime.**

 **Harem de Dark: Kanna Kaguya, Zabuki Momochi, Ur Mikovich, Esdeath, Reiju, Nojiko, Bokunohero 1, Bleach 1, Dragon Ball 1 de alguna raza.**

 **con todo eso ya dicho me despido hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: la precensia de Kai se hace presente.**

era un dia lluvioso en la ciudad donde estaban los miembros de Fairy Tail junto a la compañera de trabajo Millet quien estaba de pie en una tumba con todos en el pueblo menos Ryu quien se encontraba caminando por ahi junto a Lucy la cual le pregunto desde la mañana por que no iba a estar presente en el funeral de Fujilo pero Ryu ignoro la pregunta por que casi todo el gremio le hacia la misma pregunta y siempre la evitaba sin importarle lo demas, Ryu miro hacia donde estaba el Bar de la ciudad ademas era el unico aunque hubieran otras todos los que estaban bien con su vida sin meterse en gremio venian a pasarla bien asi que entro en ella junto a Lucy quien leyo el nombre del bar y se tuvo que preguntar en su cabeza por que tenia ese nombre y era el siguiente **'El Demonio De las peleas'** y cuando Lucy entro en el bar su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato por que vio a todos los clientes peleando por una bebida alcholica.

"oye ¿muchacha no te gustaria pasar un buen rato conmigo?"le pregunto un hombre borracho a Lucy quien grito de miedo por que el tipo habia aparecido detras de ella pero antes de que Lucy pudiera responder Ryu le golpeo en la cara haciendo que pobre hombre salga del bar.

"regristralo Beelze"le dijo Ryu en voz alta al dueño del bar quien era un hombre musculoso calvo y color de piel negra ademas se via que tenia una barba celeste ademas sus iris eran rojas.

"tranquilo Ryu ademas le ganaste antes que el le tirara un puñetazo a la chica asi que no importa"le contesto Beelze de manera tranquila mientras dejaba dos jaras de cerveza delante de Ryu y Lucy quienes se habian sentado en la barra.

"¿asi que cuantas victorias ya llevo?"le pregunto Ryu como si no le importara la salud del tipo que saco de un puñetazo mientras agarraba la jarra de Lucy y la tiraba a la planta mas cercana.

"ya deja de tirar mis cervezas que les doy a las damas"le reclamo Beelze de manera tranquila a Ryu quien lo miro fijamente.

"lo hare cuando dejes de poner afrodisiaco en todas las cervezas y responde mi maldita pregunta"le contesto Ryu a Beelze quien gruño por que su secreto se revelo frente a Lucy quien se sorprendio que aquella cerveza tenia un afrodisiaco.

"bien respondio a tu pregunta son 5,789 victorias que tienes ya en el bar y sigue en aumento aunque Millet no se queda atras con 5,778 de victorias y una derrota a manos de ti"le respondio Beelze a Ryu quien habia sacado toda el contenido secreto de su cerveza para tomarla de un trago.

"por cierto ¿no hay ningun tipo de estupido por aqui verdad?"pregunto Ryu mientras le hacia una seña para hacerle saber de lo que estaba hablando a Beelze quien asintio.

"si creo que hay uno de esos por el sitio de las ventanas aunque ese tipo nunca se le ve salir hasta que llegan otros dos idiotas y no se bien de que hablan dado que solo escucho las peleas que ocurren frente a mi"le respondio Beelze mientras miraba a un cierto lugar donde Ryu supo que ese tipo ya estaba en el bar.

"etto Beelze-san ¿por que muchas peleas en este bar? _aparte de seguro Natsu estaria contento de venir a este lugar muy seguido_ "pregunto Lucy pero dejando su pensamiento para ella.

"ah eso es por que esa es la etica de este bar ademas es una de la reglas de mi establecimiento sin peleas no hay servicio ademas el que logre un gran numero de victorias tendras un gran colección de cerveza de porvida jajajaja"le respondio Beelze con una risa a Lucy quien no podia creer que casi todos en este bar pelearan por aquello.

"y esa es por lo que Kana viene mucho a esta ciudad despues de una misión viene aqui para tratar de ganar toda la maldita cerveza aunque calculo que se las podria terminar en unos dias o meses lo que pase primero"le comento Ryu a Lucy quien quedo en estado de shock por eso.

"!KANA-SAN VIENE DESPUES DE UNA MISIÓN POR ESO ADEMAS SI VIENE NO SIGNIFICA QUE ELLA TENDRIA QUE ACOMPAÑARTE EN ESTAS COSAS¡"le grito Lucy a Ryu quien la miro un momento antes de tocarle la frente.

"no dado que tendria que verme trabajando con Millet cosa que no hago a menos que sean por este consorcio que asesino a Fujilo-san y los dos estamos en el mismo lugar sin que se trate de eso nos comportamos como siempre"le explico Ryu a Lucy quien empezo a entender de a poco.

cuando Lucy iba a ordenar algo escucho como la puerta del bar se abrio de golpe haciendo que todos en el bar se lanzaran sobre la persona que entro que no resulto ser otra que Millet quien derroto a todos los que se lanzaron encima sobre ella aunque vio como Ryu ya habia acabado con la mitad por que los demas tambien se habian lanzado sobre el y Lucy asi que se encargo de todos ellos aunque sabia que Lucy podia defenderse por si misma no sabia si podia contra todos, Beelze aumento en treinta puntos tanto a Ryu como a Millet aunque vio a Millet correr hacia Ryu para ganarle pero se llevo un puñetazo en la cara para despues recibir un rodillazo en el estomago y terminando con golpe detras de su cuello haciendo que Millet caiga al suelo derrotada pero no paso mucho para que Ryu la levantara tirandole encima un vaso de agua para despertarla de inmediato y le dijo una cosa en clave que ella entendio a la perfección excepto Lucy quien solo vio a Ryu mirar hacia donde estaba el unico hombre con capucha en la taberna.

Ryu salto hacia donde estaba el hombre quien lo miro sin voltearse a mirarlo pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra rapidamente fue sujetado del cuello para luego extrellarlo contra el suelo sin posiblidad de quitarse el agarre que se volvia mas fuerte conforme seguia intentadando liberarse asi que trato de darle un puñetazo pero no le sirvio para nada por que Ryu le devolvio el golpe con aun mas fuerza que antes, Lucy trato ir pero fue detenida por Millet y Beelze quienes negaron con sus cabezas antes de ver como Ryu con su mano libre hizo una serie de sellos de manos para luego colocarlo en la frente del hombre quien empezo a gritar del dolor para despues detenerse y los tres que estaban debajo vieron una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Ryu para hacerles saber que obtuvo lo que queria aunque vieron como el miro hacia afuera un momento antes de ver como esa parte fue destruida por una enorme mano golpeando a Ryu y haciendo un enorme hueco del que Ryu salio enojado.

"!MALDITA SEA ESOS IMBECILES ROMPIERON MI TABERNA DESDE AFUERA AHORA SI ME ENOJE¡"grito Beelze al momento en que salia de la taberna para lanzarse sobre el responsable pero antes de poder dar siquiera un puñetazo una boca aparecio delante de el.

Millet se movio delante de Beelze para detener aquella boca mientras Ryu le rompia una pierna al encapuchado quien grito de dolor pero igual se movio a un lado para evitar un puñetazo gigante aunque vio como este se abria para agarrar al encapuchado y rapidamente Ryu le grito a Lucy que fuera por el mientras que el se encargaba el de la mano gigante cosa que Lucy estuvo dudando un poco pero cuando vio la expresión seria de Ryu sabia que no podria haber dudas asi que rapidamente salio de la taberna por la puerta mientras que Ryu salio por el agujero, Cuando salieron ambos vieron como Millet perseguia a una chica que llevaba al encapuchado asi que Lucy corrio detras de ellas para alcanzarlas mientras Beelze que estaba detras de Ryu veia al tipo que destruyo su taberna aunque en ningun momento noto como otro sujeto aparecio arriba de un edificio mientras miraba todo detras de una mascara que si Ryu hubiera visto hacia donde estaba sabria de quien es esa mascara de hiena por que era la mascara de su 'difunto' sensei durante la guerra shinobi.

"que bien que te encontre hijo de Okami aunque todavia no ire a por ti je por que primero pienso hacerte saber que todavia estoy vivo solo para matarte a ti y a esos cuatro mocosos antes de asesinar a tu padre mmm y creo que ya se con que comenzar"dijo el sujeto mientras miraba hacia donde iban Lucy y Millet asi que casi comenzo a saltar por los tejados antes mirar hacia Ryu para sonreir detras de su mascara.

"¿asi que eres el que trabaja con ese tipo que esta con ese consorcio o me equivoco?" pregunto Ryu a Trokih quien sonrio un momento antes de mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas para poner una sonrisa pervertida que le hizo ganar una patada en la cara.

"okay si so lo soy maldición pero ¿quiero saber como supiste que la persona con la que nos juntabamos era el y no otro?"pregunto Trokih mientras que Ryu lo miraba con seriedad.

"¿cuantos idiotas entran a un bar con capucha y no siguen las reglas del mismo?"respondio Ryu tambien haciendo una pregunta a Trokih quien asintio eso era estupido de su informante dentro del consorcio.

cuando Ryu iba a lanzarse sobre Trokih sintio como alguien le toco la espalda con mucha fuerza y sabia que no era Beelze por reconocia la fuerza que se uso en el y fue alguien con quien se enfrento con Hayashi, Laxus, Naruto y Kenichi en el momento final de la guerra ninja aunque se pregunto como podia seguir vivo asi que miro hacia todos lados igual que Kaiju quien vio un rapido borron moverse y no pudo ver quien era pero pudo ver una parte del pelo, Al momento en que los dos levantaron la vista para buscar vieron a alguien con una mascara que Ryu pudo reconocer y lo hizo enfurecer un monton pero antes de que pudiera moverse recibio un golpe por parte de Trokih el cual empezo dar un monton de golpes a Ryu quien no se estaba moviendo por que ya tenia en claro en quien usar su ira aunque igual sintio que estos golpes no eran como los de Ryuukei en su primer entrenamiento con su sensei.

mientras Ryu estaba recibiendo un monton de golpizas por parte de Trokih ninguno de ellos como las chicas se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados por el consejo de Era aunque Ultear se centraba mas en Ryu que en sus compañeras en especial cuando aparecio ese borron detras de el pero se tuvo que quedar callada para analizar quien era el sujeto pero cuando vio como Ryu empezo a recibir esos golpes casi le hizo querer llamarlo idiota pero se contuvo por que hasta ella esta casada con uno, Cuando los demas mienbros miraron hacia donde estaba Millet corriendo con Lucy pudieron ver como aquel miembro del consorcio le ordeno a Zumane que lo tomara y se preparase a lanzarlo y tener una buena distancia de la ciudad y estas chicas pero ninguno conto que Millet pudiera oir muy bien las conversaciones a larga distancia asi que le dijo a Lucy que se sujete fuerte cuando la lance a por el tipo aunque Lucy le pregunto por que pero no tuvo tiempo para obtener una respuesta por que cuando vio como Zumane puso al tipo con capucha en su boca para luego escupirlo Millet la lanzo en la misma dirección.

"vaya asi que eso significa que me enfrentare a ti si que es una pena por que esperaba algo que pudiera comer sin que entregarselo a Trokih para que se divierta pero bueno seras un buen paladar despues"le dijo Zumane con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Millet quien estaba seria.

"...idiota"fue lo unico que dijo Millet antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Zumane para luego transformar su mano en una mano de dragón para atraversar el corazón de Zumane sin remodimiento.

Zumane quedo mirando donde estaba la mano de Millet antes de escupir algo de sangre de su boca antes de caer al suelo desangrandose aunque Millet igual sintio desde donde estaba un fuerte estallido asi que miro hacia atras para ver como una pequeña explosión cubrio el area donde estaba Ryu peleando contra Trokih al cual lo derroto sin siquiera sudar aunque igual no lo asesino ademas se lo entrego a Beelze para que se encargara de que no se escape, Mientras que con Lucy ella habia caido unos metros atras del sujeto encapuchado el cual estaba corriendo de su perseguidora ademas tenia algo de ventaja sobre ella no solo por la distancia sino que tambien era que la velocidad de los dos era muy distante aunque eso no significaba que podria perderla facilmente ademas sabia que ese compañero suyo podia saber donde se encontraba sin siquiera esforzarse en hacerlo.

Lucy vio como el sujeto estaba usando los arboles para tratar perderse de su vista cosa que podria lograr si no fuera por que este sujeto era muy descuidado con dejar partes visibles de su ropa asi que siguio siguiendolo sin importale lo que pasara aunque vio como el sujeto se detuvo se detuvo unos metros de ella como si estuviera paralizado por lo cual tuvo que mirar muy bien antes de notar como aquella capucha caia al suelo para revelar como unas chispas electricas iban hacia alguna o mas bien a alguien, Cuando vio a quien se dirigian esas chispas pudo ver que era el mismo sujeto que estaba con los que asesinaron a Fujilo en su tienda pero se sorprendio cuando vio como este tipo solo consumia toda la energia de aquellas chispas dentro de el aunque Lucy por un momento creyo escuchar un grito de agonia junto a miedo y dolor venir de aquellas chispas pero ella tuvo que retroceder unos pasos al ver como aquel tipo la miro unos segundos antes de hablar cosa que asusto a Lucy por mucho.

" **tu debes ser aquella chica que estaba entre la multitud como tambien cerca de nuestros objetivos a eliminar aunque puedo notar que tienes el mismo simbolo de gremio que ese tipo...mmm Ryu si no me equivoco** "le dijo el tipo a Lucy quien se asusto mucho por la voz demoniaca que tenia este tipo.

"¿quien eres tu?"pregunto Lucy con un tono de miedo en sus palabras.

" **o disculpa mi nombre es Mephi Satinus y mi magia seria algo asi como una recolectora de magia** "le respondio el tipo ahora conocido como Mephi Satinus Lucy quien puso una cara de confusión.

"¿magia de recolección?"pregunto Lucy confundida.

" **o bueno no realmente si no que mi magia principal seria la electricidad pero como ves en una parte de mi cuerpo estan unas escrituras extrañas que hice cuando asesine a toda mi familia dejandome solamente a mi descubriendo que hay una manera de obtener todas las magias que existen y agregarlas a mi cuerpo haciendome alguien invencible ante cualquiera por que no sabran con que ataque podria golpearlos** "le respondio Mephi a Lucy y explicandole un poco asustando mucho a Lucy por que significaba que este tipo podia tomar su magia si lo queria.

"con que invencible eh medio chiste barato"escucharon Lucy y Mephi la voz de alguien que estaba en el bosque con ellos asi que miraron a todos lados pero no encontraron a nadie hasta que se volvio a pronunciar.

"debo decir que ustedes magos nisiquiera pueden darme algo de diversión aunque no deberia jusgar antes a cada mago que encuentro y dice ser muy fuerte para luego ver que es mentira ademas esperaba encontrar magos como esos cuatro magos que estuvieron en mi mundo Ultear Mikovich, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss pero todavia no fui por los pesos pesados de este mundo los maestros de gremios este consorcio al que esta tratando de eliminar el hijo de Okami"dijo la voz a los dos quienes se pusieron en guardia pero no les sirvio mucho al ver una plumas blancas caer al alrededor de ellos hacienciendo que Lucy caiga al suelo dormida.

Mephi noto esto y rapidamente miro hacia todos lados antes de sentir como un puñetazo conectaba contra su cuerpo haciendo que destruya algunos cuantos arboles en el proceso pero no se espero que recibiera otro ataque sin estar preparado para detenerlo pero cuando iba tratar de mirar a su atacante este sintio un potente puñetazo en su cara haciendo que se extrelle contra el suelo pero antes de que se pudiera recuperar sintio una fuerte patada en sus costillas para levantarlo unos metros arriba en el aire solo para luego hacerlo toca tierra con todo su cuerpo, Cuando por fin se levanto pudo ver como un sujeto con mascara y una camisa con piel de algun animal igual que la mascara pero con lo que parecia ser una Hiena ademas podia notar el cabello azul algo salvaje igual como se veia en sus ojos aunque cuando vio todos su cuerpo pudo notar como una infinidad de heridas estaban por todo su herida ademas pudo notar que este maldito hombre enmascarado estaba con mucha fuerza que dejaba salir de el hacia lo unico que tenie enfrente de el.

"si tengo razón tu solo eres alguien de palabras y es una pena que no hayan a ver muchos mas tipos fuertes por aqui pero bueno al menos podre quitarle algo de las manos al hijo de Okami"dijo el enmascarado a Mephi quien de forma rapida uso su magia para escapar haciendo que el hombre sonriera.

el enmascarado se volteo hacia atras para dejarse recibir un golpe por Mephi el cual retrocedio sosteniendo su mano por el dolor que sintio al golpear a este tipo con todas sus fuerzas pero lo unico que pudo sentir fue golpear a una roca muy dura pero tuvo que abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver como aquel hombre desaparecia delante de el para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo sosteniendose su estomago, Al momento en que toco el suelo fue cuando entendio que este hombre no era como ningun otro mago o persona que conociera o pudiera a ver escuchado asi que miro hacia atras para ver al hombre listo para asesinarlo pero vio como el hombre nego con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia otro lado asi que aprovecho este momento para usar la misma magia que uso para escapar con sus compañeros.

"mph nisiquiera vale mi tiempo intentar asesinarlo aunque podria matar a esta chica ahora pero no valdria nada si la mato si no nada especial para el hijo de Okami"se dijo el enmascarado asi mismo.

antes de que el enmascarado pudiera tocarle un pelo a Lucy sintio como algo lo atrapo desde atras de su cuerpo y se pregunto que fue lo que lo agarro pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta sintio como fue jalado hacia atras y siendo alejado de Lucy por una cuerda oscura que pudo ver asi que empezo a pensar quien seria por que no podia ser Okami o alguien que conociera aunque cuando pudo oler algo pudo pensar que podria ser alguien cercano a Okami o algo asi por tener el mismo olor, Cuando llego a su destino fue de inmediato recibido por una patada en la cara que lo extrello contra el suelo con mucha fuerza casi la misma que Okami pero esta era mucho mas diferente aunque antes de poder ver a su atacante vio como un puñetazo conectaba contra su rostro haciendo que se enviado mas atras pero de manera rapida detuvo su ida hacia atras poniendo una mano en el suelo para levantar la vista y mirar esta vez a su atacante el cual tenia los rasgos del hijo de Okami como el propio Okami.

"asi que tu eras esa precensia peligrosa que senti cerca de mi decendencia aunque debo admitir me esperaba un poco mas de peligro de tu parte"le comento Roluk al enmascarado quien sonrio.

"Roluk recuerda no subestimes a tus enemigos si no sabes que pueden hacer en combate y tu Zeref dile algo tambien"les regaño una mujer que tenia los mismos rasgos que Erza.

"¿pero que quieres que le diga si nunca escucha a menos que le interese?"pregunto Zeref a la mujer quien suspiro pero de repente sintio la mirada del hombre enfrente de ellos asi que lo miro para ver que iba a hacer.

"vaya es mi dia de suerte tengo a una persona del cual desciende Okami y su hijo como tambien una mujer que se parece a esa chica que esta con el Uzumaki alumno de Okami"dijo el esmacarado a los tres aunque la mujer alzo una ceja con que se parecia a una chica.

"alguien con mis rasgos faciales seguramente sera mi hija Erza"dedujo la mujer pero cuando vio como la sonrisa del hombre se convirtio en una que buscaba sangre le hizo sentir por primera vez miedo.

"o asi que esa chica que hice sangrar hasta un buen nivel es tu hija eh entonces tengo mas razones para matarla para ver como el alumno de Okami se enfurece para asesinarlo junto a su amadas"dijo el hombre antes de quitarse las mascara revelando que era Kai quien seguia igual desde su primer dia que se enfrento a los pecados pero se podian notar unas heridas nuevas en su rostro.

"Zeref, Irene no traten de meterse por nada del mundo en este combate entre este tipo y yo entendido"les ordeno Roluk sin mirarlos Irene iba protestar pero fue detenida por Zeref quien nego con la cabeza.

"esta bien pero si vemos que esto se pone demasiado peligroso vamos a tratar de irnos"le contesto Zeref a Roluk quien asintio.

Kai se lanzo hacia los tres pero vio como Roluk desaparecio para atrapar su cara con su mano izquierda haciendo que se alejen de los compañeros de Roluk quienes se movieron hacia otro sitio mientras miraban el combate y vieron como Roluk estaba llevabando la ventaja del combate hasta cierto punto por que pudieron ver como Kai se dejaba golpear por Roluk y se preguntaron por que se estaba dejando golpear, Roluk por su parte seguia golpeando a Kai con mucha mas fuerza que golpeaba a cualquiera que conociera ademas el igual habia notado que Kai se estaba dejando golpear haciendole parecer que se estaba aburriendo por lo cual de manera rapida le lanzo una rodillazo en el estomago de Kai quien ni se inmuto por el golpe es mas nisiquiera se sujeto donde recibio el rodillazo cosa que extraño a los tres magos al ver esto aunque cuando vieron como Kai levanto la vista no pudieron entender si se aburrio de los golpes o los disfruto.

sin que lo notaran los tres magos fue que Kai habia dado un fuerte en el menton para despues empezar a contar los numeros de golpes que le estaba dando Roluk para luego detener los puños del mencionado haciendo que este levantara sus cejas solo para luego sentir como un centenar de golpes en su menton por un momento vio como Kai sonreia por esto, Zeref y Irene vieron aquello y tuvieron que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa al notar que en esa secuencia de golpes que vieron Kai en ningun mometno solto las manos de Roluk aunque solo un poco despues lo solto para inmediatamente darle una patada en el estomago mandandolo hacia atras sin antes moverse a una velocidad que ninguno de los dos pudo ver preguntandose cuantos como el venian del mundo donde Roluk dejo su descendencia habian.

Roluk vio como Kai preparo otro golpe que esta vez dirigio hacia su rostro pero lo esquivo justo a tiempo para saltar hacia arriba y empezar a transformase en los mismo que Ryu pero una versión menos musculosa pero igual de fuerte aunque la unica otra diferencia era que Roluk solo tenia un cuerno en su frente aparte sus ojos ardian como el fuego pero tambien su pelo cambio a uno rojizo sangre, Kai sonrio por ver que ahora volveria a tener una pelea interesante en mucho tiempo asi que se preparo para cualquier ataque que le enviara su Roluk quien no se hizo esperar por que cuando movio sus alas desaparecio de la vista de Kai para darle un tremendo rodillazo en las espalda para luego patearlo hacia arriba solo para volar hacia arriba y aparecer frente a Kai quien sonrio con satisfacción.

" **Kaosu no kyū** "pronuncio Roluk al momento en que aparecia una esfera en la mano derecha de el para luego apuntar hacia Kai quien levanto una ceja confundido pero vio como Roluk la empujo hacia el que le hizo abrir los ojos cuando vio que venia a una gran velocidad hacia el.

cuando la esfera toco el estomago de Kai los dos fueron enviados hacia el suelo solo para que Kai vea como Roluk apretaba sus mano haciendo que la esfera explote junto a Kai quien solo dejo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la explosión cubrio toda la zona destruyendo su mayor parte del bosque junto a unos cuantos animales que habian por el lugar para asi dejas un gran crater de diez kilometros de ancho, Irene sonrio sabiendo que nadie sobreviria a ese ataque de Roluk y si lo hubiera Kai seria el primero en hacerlo pero por la parte de Zeref quien pudo ver como algo se habia movido a una gran velocidad aunque no pudo ver bien si era Kai o no pero de algo estaba seguro y era que esto iba a ser un gran problema para sus planes en el futuro asi que levanto su vista hacia donde estaba su amigo mas cercano.

Roluk observo el gran crater que hizo para ver si Kai murio o no por que si hubiera muerto esta pelea no hubiera sido nada dificil para el aunque no se deberia de confiar mucho en estos momentos por que no conocia para nada las habilidades de su oponente aparte de su tremenda fuerza asi que trato de pensar de como podria acabar con el de una manera difinitiva si en algun momento mas adelante se volvia a enfrentarse a el, Antes de que pudiera bajar Roluk sintio como alguien aparecio detras de el haciendo que volte para encontrarse con una cara destruida que se estaba regenerando pero le sorprendio que el color de piel no fuera blanco si negreo ademas aquellas cicratrices tambien cambiaron de color de negro a blanco y pudo entender que Kai tenia muchos trucos bajo la manga para sobrevivir a cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir.

tanton Zeref como Irene se sorprendedieron al ver a Kai aparecer detras de Roluk para despues propinarle un tremendo puñetazo en la cara de Roluk para asi enviarlo hacia el crater pero sin antes desaparecer y aparecer delante de Roluk provocando que este se sorprenda al sentir como si algo lo hubiera apuñalado asi que miro hacia abajo para ver como la mano abierta de Kai estaba en una herida abierta donde noto como su propia sangre salia, Cuando ambos tocaron tierra Kai salto hacia atras sonriendo en su rostro recien regenerado aunque su ropa fue casi destruida si no fuera por haber salido de aquella esfera de manera rapida aunque su camisa roja estaba por la parte derecha destruida mientras que la izquierda estaba con una parte destruida aparte sus pantalones blanco quedaron intactatos pero sus pies estaban completamente descalsos.

"vaya vaya no esperaba que ese ataque me diera un mucho que esquivar pero es de esperar cuando me enfrento uno a uno contra un familiar de Okami aunque todavia no me enfrento a su hijo yo solo pero bueno esa pelea tendra que esperar por que primero te matare a ti" sentencio Kai al momento en que corrio hacia Roluk quien volvio a desaparecer de la vista de Kai quien tambien desaparecio ante la vista de Zeref y Irene.

los dos magos que no estaban peleando podian ver unas ondas de choques que de golpes cada vez que vieron un breve destello donde pudieron saber que estaban Kai y Roluk peleando pero no podian ver quien estaba recibiendo mas daño si Rolluk o Kai por que ninguno era bueno para ver a esa velocidad aunque pudieran a ver visto a Roluk moverse asi demasiada veces no podian seguir con la mirada todos los movimientos solo si notaban esas ondas de choques, Cuando ambos vieron como alguien fue mandado hacia una dirección a chocar pudieron ver como era Roluk quien dejo salir una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca por los golpes que le propino Kai quien dejo de moverse mientras se acercaba caminando hacia Roluk quien gruño por no haber estado en forma antes de querer enfrentarlo pero el se conocia bien en especial su personalidad de pelear contra tipos sumamente fuerte y estaba seguro que sus descendientes eran iguales.

un poco lejos del lugar Ryu estornudo mientras llevaba a Lucy en su espalda igual que su padre quien entrenaba con Laxus y Kenichi como tambien los otros Hakutos muertos que estaban en la sociedad de almas como en otro plano de muerte.

"al parecer te gane demasiado pronto o es que todavia no me muestras todas tus tecnicas asi que espero que sea lo segundo por que esto es aburrido ademas aquella tecnica que hiciste no funcionara dos veces o desmasiadas veces a menos que me sorprendas con la guardia baja"le dijo Kai cuando se paro frente a Roluk mientras que Irene se preparaba para ir a rescatar a Roluk pero Zeref la detuvo por que sabia bien que ahora Roluk iba ponerse mas serio que de costumbre.

"tienes Razón todavia no te muestro todo mi arsenal aunque igual estoy guardandome mis tecnica mas peligrosas por si la pelea se vuelve en una batalla sin fin"admitio Roluk mientras se levantaba del suelo para propinarle un fuerte rodillazo que hizo que Kai saltara hacia atras con una sonrisa.

" **Kaosubodi** "pronuncio Roluk mientras su cuerpo se ponia del mismo color que la esfera que le lanzo hace unos momentos a Kai quien se pregunto que hacia esta nueva tecnica aparte de ser como una armadura.

antes de que Kai pudiera hacer un movimiento Roluk volo hacia el a una increible velocidad que dejo a Kai impresionado pero sintio de repente una explosión que vino de su estomago haciaendo que vuele hacia atras para luego sentir otra en su espalda como tambien su menton haciendo que emprenda el vuelo hacia arriba para ver como Roluk aparecio delante de el solo para propinarle un cabezazo haciendo que la cabeza de Kai explote mientras su cuerpo caia al suelo, Cuando Roluk toco suelo desactivo su tecnica dejandose caer al suelo respirando con dificultad por que cada vez que usaba aquella tecnica su cuerpo se quedaba casi sin oxigeno y fue buena idea que Zeref como Irene siempre le dieran algo para respirar cuando la utilizaba pero ahora no tenia nada para ayudarlo con ese problema perro tuvo que levantar la vista cuando vio a Kai enfrente de el haciendo que abriera los ojos de sorpresa igual que Irena y Zeref quienes nunca vieron que alguien quen fuera Zeref pudiera aguantar aquella tecnica peligrosa de Roluk.

"...t...e...m...a.. "fue lo unico que pudo decir la boca Kai quien se estaba regenerando de a poco.

Roluk intento escapar pero fue demasiado lento por su tecnica que uso que empezo a recibir una gran cantidad de puñetazos en cuerpo que hizo que sacara una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca pero de todas formas le dio un buen puñetazo a en la cara a Kai para mandarlo hacia atras alejandolo de el para poder pararse con algo de dificultad pero igual pudo mantenerse de pie con un poco de mala visión pero igual podia dar una pelea por un monton de tiempo, Zeref le ordeno a Irene que volaran hacia Roluk y hiciera una distracción con la que Kai no pudiera pasar y asi lo hizo ademas ambos conocian como era Roluk cuando peleaba en una pelea que no podia ganar ademas el podria utilizar aquella tecnica otra vez si no tenian cuidado podrian ser atrapados por esa tecnica que le negaron usar a Roluk si no fuera en una situación de vida o muerte cosa que esta situación era casi una sabian que podria utilizarla.

Kai se termino de regenerar y vio como un enorme dragón lanzo fuego hacia donde estaba Roluk pero Kai se percato que encima de aquel dragón estaba Zeref y vio como este desaparecio desde donde estaba para unos segundos despues aparecer con Roluk haciendole saber que iban a intentar escapar de el y eso le hizo sonreir mucho a Kai ademas noto que el dragón era Irene por que no la vio junto a Zeref, Cuando se alejaron un poco de Kai pudieron respirar un poco pero antes de que pudieran alejarse lo suficiente sintieron como alguien se acercaban a ellos asi que Irene miro hacia atras para ver como Kai la agarro de su cola para luego empezar a girar junto con ella haciendo que Zeref quien estaba sujetando a Roluk cayera con este hacia donde estaba los arboles pero vieron como Kai lanzo a Irene hacia ellos por lo que Zeref uso su magia de telenstranportación para aparecer junto a sus dos acompañantes en el suelo un poco lejos de Kai.

"maldición ese tipo es muy persistente en sus peleas seguramente vendra hacia nosotros cuando toque suelo o posiblemente ya lo toco y viene hacia nosotros"menciono Irene a los dos hombres quienes se levantaron para ver como algo venia hacia ellos corriendo a una gran velocidad y supieron que era Kai.

"maldición viene hacia aqui tenemos que salir de aqui deprisa"ordeno Zeref mientras ponia el brazo de Roluk sobre su hombro y empezaba a caminar aunque Irene no se movio para nada haciendo que Zeref junto a Roluk se detengan.

"ustedes sigan yo tratare de darles algo de tiempo contra este tipo o por lo menos sobrevivir" les dijo Irene mientras se ponia en posición.

"pero Irene ya viste de lo que es capaz seguramente te matara antes de que puedas retrasarlo lo suficiente para que nosotros podamos encontrar algun lugar para escondernos"le recordo Zeref a Irene quien iba a contestar pero Roluk tomo la palabra antes que ella.

"Zeref cree en ella sabes tan bien como yo que podra aguantar mucho ademas no es una de los 12 Spriggan por nada se que ella podra darnos tiempo suficiente ademas puedes traer a esas criaturas tuyas para darnos mas tiempo mientras escapamos"le dijo Roluk con un tono de seriedad a su amigo de bastante tiempo quien asintio sabiendo que el tenia razón por nada Roluk era al unico que no le afectaba su maldición.

"bien cuento contigo Irene"dijo Zeref a Irene antes de empezar a correr con Roluk quien le levanto el pulgar derecho a Irene quie sonrio antes de ponerse seria y mirar hacia adelante para encarar a Kai quien se detuvo frente a ella.

"asi que vas a intentar detenerme eh eso significa que tienes ovarios mujer casi igual que mocosa que deje casi al borde de la muerte una vez espero que me entretengas bastante"le desafio Kido con una sonrisa de maniaco en su rostro cosa que no afecto mucho a Irene quien procedio a darle un golpe en la cara.

cuando Irene lo miro se sorprendio que no se moviera ningun metro de distancia de ella pero al no volver a darle otro golpe fue ella quien recibio uno haciendo que fuera enviada hacia atras producto del potente puñetazo que recibio en su estomago dejando que un poco de su saliva cayera al suelo aunque levanto la vista para ver como Kido la agarro de la cabeza para empezar a darle rodillazos al rostro de ella cosa que pudo sentir la gran fuerza que estaba escondiendo en el ademas su agarre era dificil de quitarse era como una enorme roca dificil de levantar, Kido por su parte vio como sus rodillas ya tenian un poco de sangre en ellas asi que lanzo a Irene hacia arriba para posteriormente darle una patada giratoria cuando estaba cerca de tocar tierra haciendo que se extrellara contra un arbol dejandolo un roto cosa que Kido aprovecho esto para romper el arbol con su mano abierta cosa que sorprendio un poco a Irene por que habian muy pocos que podrian hacer lo que hizo Kido pero cuando vio como agarro el arbol con una sola mano para de forma inmediata empezara a arremeter contra Irene golpeando por un buen rato con el arbol hasta que noto como ella estaba ya inconsiente asi que lanzo el arbol hacia arriba para destruirlo por completo con un solo golpe y rapidamente se dio vuelta para empezar a correr detras de los dos magos.

Zeref miro hacia atras para ver como una cortina de tierra venia acercandose mucho mas rapido que antes tuvo que invocar una gran horda de Etherias para que les dieran tiempo a el y Roluk tiempo mas que suficiente para alejarse aunque escucho como Roluk le menciono que habia un puente algo viejo no muy lejos de aqui ademas podria tener un pequeño plan para librarse de Kido por un rato, Mientras los dos avanzaban hacia el puente Kido estaba encargandose de todos los Etherias muy facilmente aunque algunos igual le pudieron dar un pequeño rasguño cosa que no le afecto en lo mas minimo pero si hizo que empezara a pulverizar a todas estas cosas muertas sin mucho esfuerzo para cuando termino empezo a correr detras de Zeref y Roluk pero vio como una cosa humanoide en forma de roca aparecio delante de el aunque sonrio por ser la primera cosa que veia con ese estilo desde aquella criatura que vio en esas montañas heladas ademas supo que esta cosa fue dejaba por ese otro tipo pelinegro.

cuando ambos llegaron al puente Roluk le dijo a Zeref que contuviera a Kido lo mas que pudiera y cuando viera luz en el agua que estaba abajo de ellos que saliera del puente para que el pudiera salvarse de lo que iba a ser y antes de que Zeref pudiera preguntar de que lo que iba a hacer Roluk salto hacia abajo mientras se transformaba dejando a Zeref solo con Kido que aparecio detras de el con la cabeza de aquella cosa de roca, Zeref de inmediato activo su maldición para matar a Kido quien levanto una ceja al ver esa cosa oscura que rodeaba a Zeref y se pregunto si era alguna especie de magia aunque de inmediato vio como aquello vino hacia el haciendo que estuviera algo atento de lo que hacia esa cosa oscura de Zeref aunque cuando esa cosa lo paso le extraño que no le hiciera nada pero pudo notar como todo a su alrededor se estaba marcitando haciendole ver que era alguna clase de magia que lo mataria si lo tocaba.

al momento en que Zeref levanto la vista quedo estupefacto al ver que no le sucedio nada a Kido quien se estaba revisando para ver si aquella magia le estaba afectando y cuando confirmo que no le hizo nada miro a Zeref con una cara de decepción por haberlo decepcionado con ese ataque pero igual le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Zeref mandandolo hacia el otro lado del puente y provocando una hemoragia nasal en la nariz de Zeref quien se levanto y corrio hacia Kido listo para atacarlo con ataques magico a corta distancia mientras le dio una rapida mirada hacia abajo notando una pequeña luz que venia desde abajo, Kido por su parte quito una pequeña parte de la cabeza de roca para empezar a caminar hacia Zeref quien le acerto un golpe en el estomago en el momento en que su hizo aparecer algo que atraveso el estomago de Kido haciendo que saliera algo de sangre de el pero de manera rapida Kido le dio un puñetazo en el mento para luego agarrarlo de la cabeza para luego romper la tabla que estaba abajo de ellos mientras le insertaba una pequeña piedra en la espalda haciendo que entre dentro del cuerpo de Zeref solo para despues golpearlo en la espalda y haciendo que Zeref rompa algunas tablas hacia el otro lado.

Zeref se teletransporto donde habia estado antes de correr hacia Kido pero un poco adolorido asi que empezo a sanar un poco sin que Kido lo supiera pero de repente empezo a sentir como algo lo empezo a golpear desde adentro haciendole mucho daño mas cuando sintio que aquello golpeaba mucho su corazón de manera fuerte por lo que miro hacia Kido quien estaba moviendo solo un dedo hacia mucho direcciones las cuales iban por las misma partes donde sentia el golpe dentrode el haciendole entender que inserto algo dentro para moverlo atacarlo desde adentro mientras estaba afuera controlandolo, Kido sonrio al ver como una vieja tecnica que utilizo contra las compañeras de Okami las cuales eran las unicas mujeres que pudieron darle una buena pelea por lo menos dos horas y ademas aquella vez utilizo solo una parte de sus kunais para causarles mucho mas daño que el que le estaba dando a Zeref quien cayo al suelo sosteniendose del dolor ademas de gritar por el mismo pero noto como algo estaba brillando desde abajo por lo que detuvo su ataque para mirar hacia abajo sin percatarse de que Zeref desaparecio de donde estaba cuando Kido escucho la voz de Roluk.

" **Kaosu no gōon** "escucho Kido y vio como un enorme rayo de energia oscuro venia hacia el pero por alguna razón no podia mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo como si algo fuerte lo estuviera sosteniendo.

cuando aquel rayo de energia alcanzo a Kido este salio disparado hacia la dirección en la que iba el rayo de energia al momento en desaparecio Roluk aparecio volando hacia donde habia aparecido Zeref para ver que este estaba muy lastimado ademas vio como este se estaba sosteniendo el estomago haciendole ver que tenia algo en su interior por lo que le pidio que separara los brazos para que sacara lo que sea que estuviera dentro, Zeref accedio asi que aparto sus brazos justo al momento en que Roluk lo apuñalo en el estomago y tomar lo que estaba dentro de Zeref para cuando abrio su mano vieron que era una piedra haciendo ver que Kido podia utilizar cualquier cosa cercana que fuera del tamaño de una piedra para atacar desde el interior Roluk levanto a Zeref mientras estaba transformado para volar hacia donde estaba Irene todavia inconsiente por lo que Zeref un teletransportación para desaparecer con los dos.

 **(en el hospital:noche)**

Lucy se empezo a despertar mientras escuchaba la voz de Ryu y Millet confirmando algo a alguien aunque escucho de Ryu que iba a ir con ella hacia Era para presentarla como mienbro de su equipo con Millet mientras que Millet llevara cuanto antes al idiota que capturaron hacia alli para que comiencen su interrogatorio pero que se iban a demorar el y Lucy en llegar a Era por que no saben si despertara de inmediato o mañana a lo que Lucy escucho un de acuerdo por parte de los unos de los diez consejeros de Era, Cuando la conversación termino Lucy empezo a sentarse ante la mirada de Ryu y Millet quienes se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien pero escucharon como el doctor entro caminando para empezar a revisar a Lucy y al ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones le dio el alta para que pudieran irse cosa que Millet le agradecio al doctor mientras que Ryu caminaba hacia Lucy sin importarle lo demas cosa que Millet tuvo que reirse un poco por la actitud de su compañero mientras que el doctor se miro hacia el suelo derrotado sabiendo que nada iba cambiar en la actitud de Ryu.

"¿que paso con aquel tipo encapuchado Lucy?"le pregunto Ryu haciendo que Lucy lo mirase extraña.

"mmm no me acuerdo mucho pero creo que lo asesino aquel tipo sin ojos de ayer pero despues de eso no puedo saber mas"le respondio Lucy a Ryu quien asintio antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Trokih quien estaba con unos cuantos moretones hechos por Beelze el cual estaba sentado sobre el.

"no importasi lo atrapaste o no al menos tenemos algo que nos ayudara contra ese consorcio ademas de seguro podremos acabar con ellos cuando sepamos donde se encuentran y sepamos sus planes"le dijo Ryu antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Lucy quien se sonrojo un poco.

"bien ahora que ella esta lista nos despedimos por esta vez Ryu hasta la otra que podamos tener oponentes mas duros jajajaj adios Lucy"se despidio Millet mientras ponia a Trokih sobre sus hombros y salio por la ventana del cuarto.

 _"¿acaso sabra que es una puerta?"_ se pregunto Lucy en sus pensamientos mientras que Ryu le decia que tenian que irse"ahora Ryu ¿no podemos quedarnos un dia mas?" le pregunto Lucy a Ryu quien la miro con una ceja levantada.

"no asi que andando"le respondio Ryu mientras empezaba a caminar con una Lucy mirando hacia abajo.

cuando salieron del hospital Ryu le informo a Lucy que a unos kilometros de distacia de donde estaba ella habia un enorme crater y era uno recien hecho ademas que cuando el y Millet llegaron a donde ella estaba pudieron ver una cortina de tierra viendo por lo que penso en ir a ver que sucedia pero tenia que primero si ella estaba con algunos daños pero no tenia nada excepto un genjutsu a lo que Lucy le pregunto que aquello a lo que Ryu le empezo a explicar mientras caminaban hacia afuera de la ciudad nocturna, Mientras ambos caminaban Kaiju quien se encontraba ahora dentro de Ryu empezo a pensar en quien podria ser aquel tipo enmascarado y tenia algunos nombres de quien podria sere entre ellos eran Amatsu y Kai dado que los dos son los mas resistentes en combate como dificiles de matar por lo que uno de ellos tenia que ser pero podria existir la posibilidad que tambien podria ser Izuna quien habria podido usar el Izanagi o alguien mas que podria ser del mundo shinobi que vino a este pero esto tendria que resolverlo por su cuanta y despues decirle a Ryu por que si Ryu moria el tambie lo haria.

"y esas cosas serian entre muchas cosas que podrias hacer con genjutsu siempre y cuando a la persona con quien quieres usarlo sea mas debil que tu aunque solo yo y Naruto aveces nos afectan pero cuando se trata de hacerlo podemos siempre que nos interse usarlo en combate"le termino de contar Ryu a Lucy quien paso por todas las reacciones que podia tener una persona sobre aquello.

"o-okay espero que vuelva pasarme eso no quiero saber que podrian hacerme si estoy sumergida en uno"le dijo Lucy con un tono asustado a lo que Ryu la miro un momento antes de suspirar.

"bueno si quieres podria entrenarte para poder soportar algunos genjutsu si quieres como tambien entrenarte en combate dado que si pierdes tus llaves espirituales quedarias indefensa contra alguien que pueda dañarte desde lejos o cerca siempre que la magia de tu oponente se unos de los dos o una combinación de ambos"le ofreció Ryu a Lucy quien lo miro antes de saltar para abrazarlo cosa que hizo que Ryu la apartara.

"!GRACIAS GRACIAS RYU-SAN TE PROMETO QUE NO TE DEFRAUDARE¡"acepto Lucy mientras que la mano de Ryu todavia estaba en su cara.

"bien pero siempre que respetes mis dos condiciones"le dijo Ryu para ver como Lucy le dio una sonrisa mientras asentia.

"hai respetare todas las condiciones que me pongas para este entrenamiento"le contesto Lucy con un tono de felicidad que desaparecio despues de escuchar las condiciones de Ryu.

" le diras absolutamente a nadie del gremio sobre este entrenamiento menos si Okasan o Obasan estan cerca en especial a Natsu dado que siempre escucha de Romeo que lo estoy entrenando siempre tratara de meterse en el entrenamiento asi que no le digas nada y quiero ninguna queja mientras estamos en el entrenamiento por que no pienso ser suave ni nada por que tampoco lo soy con Romeo y eso los saben tousan, Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Laxus, Kenichi y casi todos en mi mundo por que cuando estoy entrenando pongo todo en ese entrenamiento sin parar asi que si escucho solo una queja mientras entrenamos"le dijo Ryu a Lucy quien asintio por que algo le decia que se acaba de meter en la boca de un lobo en forma de humano con espadas y esperaba que mas adelante se llevaran bien.

no paso mucho para que ambos empezaran ir a dormir aunque Lucy observo que Ryu estaba mirando la fogata por un buen rato por lo que Lucy se pregunto si el dormia con los ojos abiertos o algo pero le lleno un poco de curiosidad asi que se acerco y puso una de sus manos delante de los ojos de Ryu para ver como este reacción de forma brusca tomandola del cuello para sostenerla en el aire con fuerte agarre, Cuando Lucy empezaba a quedarse sin aire vio como Ryu la solto dejando que ella caiga al suelo sosteniendose su cuello para tratar de recuperar un poco el aire mientras que Ryu se volvia a sentar donde estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando el fuego de la fogata sin mirar a Lucy en ningun momento a lo que Lucy juro nunca a hacer aquello de nuevo si no queria morir antes de querer cumplir su sueño de escritora.

"lo siento Shinku"escucho decir Lucy de Ryu quien dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos y esto hizo que Lucy quisiera saber por que lo sentia por lo que se mantuvo callada hastas el final.

"perdoname por no llegar antes de que uno de esos bastardos te matara juro que algun dia lo encontrare o buscare algo para que me diga no pienso parar hasta que lo encuentre y lo haga trisas me importa si muero en el proceso o el muy hijo de perra esta muerto ya voy a matarlo con mis propias manos no me importa que tan fuerte sea el maldito o la maldita cualquiera sera asesinado por mis manos antes de que puedan pedir misericordia lo cual tampoco tuve con Tousan en aquella pelea mas peligrosa que eh tenido en mi vida"fue lo ultimo que escucho Lucy escuchar de Ryu por que vio como este cayo dormido sujetando su espada.

 _"me pregunto si ¿Mira-san o Levy-san me podran contar sobre que paso con Shinku para que Ryu este asi?"_ se pregunto Levy acordando que cuando volvieran al gremio le iba a preguntar a ellas.

tan pronto como Lucy se durmio Ryu se desperto por un sobresalto que vino de su sueño o mejor dicho su pesadilla la cual desde adentro Kaiju junto a la contraparte de Ryu intentaban eliminarla por un buen motivo y era contener una cosa que mas peligrosa que todo lo que hayan enfrentado en el pasado Kaiju con Kalon y la contraparte a Dark estando peleando combinado con Ryu en aquel combate que sostuvieron contra el donde ambos pudieron ganar a duras penas, Cuando Ryu se pudo controlar miro hacia todas las direcciones para ver si habia alguien cerca pero solo estaba Lucy a un lado de el durmiendo y noto signos de agarre en su cuello haciendo que se diga estupido en su cabeza por que sabia que aquel agarre fue hecho por el asi que se acerco un poco y empezo poner algo de chakra medico en sus manos las cuales puso en el cuello de Lucy para sanarle aquella marca mientras lo hacia sintio como habian tres precensias detras de los arboles haciendole ver que eran unos imbeciles que venian por algo pero pudo ver un por el rabillo del ojo que tenian el emblema de Phantom Lord en ellos haciendole ver que ellos venian otra vez a por el o por Lucy dado que pudo oler que tenian ambas intenciones.

"si quieren tocar a Lucy tendran que pasar sobre mi cadaver y saben que los unicos cadaveres que van a salir de aqui seran ustedes asi que salgan o vayanse aunque el valiente que quiera pelear conmigo lo dejare peor de como deje a los demas que vinieron por mi y les sacare información quieran o no"le advirtio Ryu mientras sacaba su espada al momento en que se ponia de pie.

los cinco miembros de Phantom Lord hicieron caso a su advertencia menos uno quien corrio hacia Ryu para atacarlo pero lo unico que se llevo una golpiza que duro por unas cuantas horas donde se pudieron escuchar sus gritos por sus compañeros quienes se asustaron mas y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su gremio a informale a su maestro sobre la reciente baja y la fallido secuestro a Lucy la cual habia estado durmiendo placidamente en sl suelo con unos tapones para los oidos que le coloco Ryu, Cuando termino con el estupido miembro de Phantom Lord puso su mano derecho sobre rostro del pobre mago para empezar a sacarle toda la información que queria y vio en los recuerdos de este mago era a Naruto con su cabello rojizo atado en una coleta mientras una chica peliazul lo tomaba del brazo y le vino de inmediato pedirle a Kenichi que preparara su camara de video para grabar la paliza que le van a dar las chicas a Naruto cuando volviera al gremio pero eso no fue lo importante si no que vio que estaban otros cuatro y el maestro Jose de Phantom Lord haciendole ver que todos estaban planeando algo pero no sabia que pero lo mas extraño fue que no vio a Himawari cerca de Naruto cosa que le extraño mucho.

 _"asi que tienen una misión de capturar a Lucy por ordenes del padre de ella eh entonces tendran que pasar por todo Fairy Tail excepto Naruto que estoy seguro que recibira una castrasión por parte de Erza y Mirajane aunque por parte de Ultear de seguro una paliza donde le pedire a Laxus que saque todas las fotos posibles para reinos despues aunque el apellido de Lucy creo que ya lo escuche en otra parte y no creo que se por su familia si no por algo mas pero ¿donde?"_ se termino de decir en sus pensamientos Ryu al momento en que empezaba a descuartizar al mago y fue bueno que su habito de hacer esto no haya desaparecido que empezo desde niño ademas queria superar por mucho a su madre en el estilo del asesinato silencioso.

 **(en la mañana)**

cuando salio el sol para Lucy esta se desperto mientras miraba hacia todos lados para ver donde estaba para acordarse que la noche anterior ella y Ryu habian acampado en el bosque cosa que le recordo que hoy empezaba su entrenamiento con Ryu por lo que se levanto de forma rapida y empezo a correr hacia donde estaba Ryu esperandola y sabia que la estaria esperandola cerca del lago que estaba cerca de donde habian acampado, Al momento en que llego vio que Ryu no estaba en el lugar y se dispuso a buscarlo para ver si era una clase de broma cosa que no paso mucho hasta que vio como un gigantesco pez salio del lago con Ryu golpeandolo sin descanso para luego usar un jutsu katon para cocinarlo vivo solamente para patearlo hacia tierra mientras Lucy grito de miedo al creer que aquello casi la mata si no fuera por los poco centrimetros de distancia que estaban.

"ya despertaste Lucy bien empezo con tu entrenamiento entonces"le dijo Ryu a Lucy quien se volteo hacia el con una sonrisa.

"hai Ryu-san aunque tengo una pregunta"le contesto Lucy mientra levantaba una de sus manos.

"puedes decirla antes de que empiece con todo"le dejo Ryu mientras sacaba parte del pez y se lo empezaba a comer.

"¿por que estas solo con una parte de abajo de tu ropa?"pregunto Lucy mientras apuntaba hacia abajo antes de sonrojarse al notar al miembro de Ryu que seguia igual que aquel baño pero siendo apretado por el boxer de color negro de Ryu.

"obvio vamos a pelear dentro del agua donde te le va a dificulta rmucho pero antes que nada quiero que dejes tus llaves aqui o dentro de este pescado"le respondio Ryu mientras apuntaba al pez quien ya no se movia.

"¿pero que pasara si alguien aparece y me roba mis llaves?"le pregunto otra vez Lucy a Ryu quien camino hacia el lago.

"no pasara dado que cualquier idiota que note mi espada saldra corriendo por que casi todo el pais conoce aquella espada"le respondio Ryu antes de hundirse en el agua haciendo que Lucy empezara a caminar hacia el pez y empezara a quitarse algo de toda su ropa y se pusiera un bikini de dos piezas que eran de color blanco.

al momento en que Lucy entro al lago fue atacada rapidamente por Ryu quien volvio a atacarla a la misma velocidad y asi de manera sucesivamente a Lucy la cual no podia reaccionar por nada a los ataques que le estaba dando Ryu pero tendria que arreglarselas por que este era un entrenamiento donde Ryu le habia aclarado que no iba a contenerse en lo mas minimo asi que intento dar un golpe hacia adelante pero al hacerlo le costo un puñetazo que la saco del agua dejanla arriba del lago donde Ryu aparecio y la agarro del rostro para devolverla al agua, Cuando volvieron al agua Lucy miro hacia todos lados para tratar ver por cual vendria el siguiente golpe pero antes de que pudiera siquiera mover un musculo fue atacada por detras por un rodillazo cortesia de Ryu el cual ahora empezo a atacarla con las piernas a la misma velocidad que uso con sus brazos pero al ver como Lucy intentaba atraparlo con movimiento lento sabiendo que el agua no daba mucha movilidad asi que primero haria que Lucy mejorara con aquello antes de pasar a sus reflejos que eran muy malos asi que tomo a Lucy con su mano derecha para luego lanzarla afuera del lago para que tomara aire.

"bien por lo que vi primero trabajaremos en tu movilidad en el agua antes de pasar a tus reflejos y velocidad de reacción cosa que sera solamente en tu entrenamiento bajo el agua mientras que en tierra sera lo mismo pero al contrario de tu movilidad lo haras con tu ojos vendados ya que tu enemigo podria usar un truco para dejarte sin visión y no podrias saber donde esta si se mueve de manera sigilosa asi que en nuestro en tierra firme usare mi kirigakure no jutsu para este entrenamiento asi que intenta descansar por unos cuarenta segundos"le explico Ryu mientras salia del lago a Lucy quien tomaba mucho aire antes de asentir sin haber escuchado lo que Ryu le explico cosa que Ryu noto pero lo dejo pasar.

Ryu se sento al un momento antes de sacar un pergamino de un sello personal que tenia para sacar su ropa y empezar a ponersela quedando solamente en sus pantalones y su camisa mientras estaba mirando a Lucy y dandose cuenta que ella tenia en su muñequa algo que le resultaba familiar por alguna razón que no podia recordar dado que ya lo habia visto dos veces antes pero no recordaba donde, Al momento en que Lucy termino de vestirse con una nueva prenda de vestir las cuales eran una camisa azul con mangas cortas junto con una chaqueta del mismo con el logo de una sirena en su espalda de color celeste mientras que su parte inferior eran unos pantalones cortos de color negro y unas botas marrones y cuando termino de vestirse se acerco al lago para verse con su nueva ropa cosa que hizo que Ryu se preguntara del por que todas la mujeres hacian lo mismo excepto su otra madre Kanna la cual solo se miraba una vez solo cuando tenia sus citas con su padre.

"bien creo que tu entrenamiento en tierra firme lo dejaremos para mañana Lucy por que tenemos que seguir moviendonos hacia Era antes de que se enojen de mas esos miembros del consejo magico en especial Ultear"le informo Ryu cuando vio que Lucy caminaba hacia el.

"¿pero no podemos aparecer ahi con tu otra forma Ryu?"le pregunto Lucy a su compañero de gremio quien la miro antes de negar con la cabeza.

"no podemos dado que Ultear me pidio que no volviera a aparecer de esa manera a menos que fuera urgente aparte los demas del consejo magico me advirtieron que si aparecia en esa forma no podria hacer ninguna misión por diez años pero de todos modos se como hacer que alguien se arrepienta de una manera algo terrorifica"le respondio Ryu antes empezar a caminar devuelta hacia donde estaba la salida del bosque junto a Lucy quien lo seguia.

mientras caminaban Ryu empezo a imaginar unas cuantas cosas de como podria detruir todo un gremio entero con todos sus ocupantes dentro pero primero tendria que crear un nuevo jutsu para su Kekkei Tōta aunque solo pudiera usar dos jutsus como su limite dado que le gastaba la mitad de su chakra y podria matarlo si lo usaba mucho en un combate mas con un oponente mas fuertes ademas se prometio que no volveria a utilizarla a menos que fuera necesario, Lucy por su parte miraba hacia todos lados del bosque por si no se encontraba ningun animal salvaje aunque ahora tenia sus llaves celestiales las cuales tomo cuando termino de vestirse pero volviendo al caso Lucy no podia ver a ningun animal cerca aunque igual pudo notar como unos ojos estaban mirando hacia la dirección de ella y Ryu pero mas en especifico a Ryu quien nisiquiera se daba cuenta ademas pudo ver como Ryu tenia su mano derecha en su espada como si estuviera listo para matar a cualquier cosa que apareciera.

para cuando salieron del bosque los dos miembros de Fairy Tail empezaron a caminar por la carretera por unas horas hasta que encontraron un esqueleto en el camino cosa que Lucy pudo ver pero Ryu se percato como algo de carne se estaba formando en su pierna izquierda y brazo derecho aunque no supiera quien era tenia una idea de quien podia ser igual que Kaiju el cual le dijo que se fueran de ese lugar dado que si era quien creia que era entonces tendria muchos problemas en una pelea, Ryu no lo penso dos veces antes de tomar a Lucy al estilo nupcial cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Lucy quien se sonrojo al ver como era cargada asi que volteo su mirada a Ryu pero vio que el estaba estaba con semblante de enojo que iba dirigido asi aquel esqueleto como si supiera de quien se tratara pero pudo sentir que no debia preguntar el por que si no queria tener que preocuparse o mejor si que seguir viva si se quedaban a hablar de esto por mas tiempo.

 _"maldición si ese maldito esqueleto o cuerpo es de Kai entonces tendremos muchas complicaciones en este mundo y aunque pueda tener una pelea pareja por un rato contra el me podria derrotar cuando se empieze a regenerar si tan solo lo hubieramos verificado si realmente estuviera muerto no tendriamos que precuparnos mucho por ese maldito bastardo ademas con Lucy aqui tendria que protejerla de manera costante cosa que Kai aprovechara de inmediato aunque tenga esos espiritus celestiales no le serviran de nada si no pueden dejarlo por mucho tiempo fuera ademas solo Erza, Mirajane y Ultear podrian al menos dejarlo el tiempo suficiente para que pudieramos escapar o planear algo para matarlo"_ se dijo Ryu a si mismo en sus pensamientos mientras veia hacia atras para ver como aquel esqueleto se estaba regenerando de a poco dandole mucho tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente.

mientras se alejaban lo necesario Lucy pudo sentir como los brazos de Ryu tenian muchas cicatrices haciendo que se preguntara si eran de sus misiones recientes o eran de su mundo cosa que le era muy dificil de saber dado que nadie en el gremio conocia mucho a Ryu nisiquiera Levy conocia todo el pasado de Ryu desde su niñez excepto su Zabuki su propria madre, Cuando acerco su cabeza al pecho de Ryu pudo escuchar como un fuerte torrente de fuego estuviera dentro del cuerpo de Ryu pero noto como habia algo mas pidiendo que le diera mas fuego para estar con todo su poder aunque no podia saber bien quien podia ser aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Ryu se habia detenido haciendo que ella apartara su cabeza de Ryu para mirarlo pero solo vio que el estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

"bien hemos dado una larga distancia de el asi que podemos caminar de manera normal asi que adelantete Lucy yo volvere hacia donde esta ese bastardo"fue lo unico que Ryu le dijo a Lucy antes de dejarla en el suelo y desaparecer.

Ryu fue a la misma velocidad hacia donde estaria el cuerpo de Kai mientras ignoraba todo lo que le decia Kaiju y su contraparte mientras mas se acercaba hacia Kai pero cuando llego no pudo encontrar por ningun lado al cuerpo cosa que le parecio extraño a menos que su regeneración se haya acelerado mientras el estaba alejandose aun mas haciendo que abriera los ojos antes de esquivar un puñetazo que vino directo hacia el por su espalda y vio que era un brazo semi-regenerado igual que la mitad del cuerpo, Mientras Ryu se las estaba arreglando contra Kai algo lejos Lucy pudo ver desde donde estaba como unas cuantas cortinas de tierra y se pregunto como esas cosas pudieron ser gigantescas pero no como algo de fuego se estaba siendo presente en aquel sitio dandole entender que Ryu estaba peleando contra alguien pero se sorprendio al ver como todos los ataques de fuego de Ryu eran desviados a distintos lugares.

volviendo al combate Ryu gruño al ver como ninguno de sus jutsus Katon estaba funcionando contra Kai quien se regeneraba mas rapido cada momento en que se le mandaba cada Jutsu o un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo ademas desde su primera pelea en Konoha pudo ver la gran diferencia entre el y ellos cada maldito miembro de ese maldito grupo al que Kaiju ´lideraba´ aunque nunca selo habia dicho nadie que realmente el lider era alguien mas nisiquiera a Kaiju cuando su alma se metio en su cuerpo, Kai por su parte estaba sonriendo aunque no pudiera saber quien estaba peleando estaba seguro que era un ninja por sentir el chakra Katon que le estaba arrojando aunque de todas maneras el podia estar seguro que podian ser Okami o su hijo dado que eran los unicos que tenian mas de un chakra elemental al que eran mas fuertes mas Okami quien tenia todos su chakras elementales fuertes incluyendo ese maldito Jinton al cual era muy vulnerable por saber lo que podia hacer Kekkei Tota aunque estaba seguro que si hubieran mas Kekkei Tota que pudieran hacer mismo que el Jinton estaria perdido.

Kaiju desde interior de Ryu podia ver como Kai ya estaba casi con todo su cuerpo regenerado y cualquiera que lo hubiera dejado en las condiciones de antes le hubiera demorado ocho meses al menos volver a estar completo pero cuando volvia a pelear todas sus heridas se regeneraban mas rapido para pelear a corde a su oponente asi miro a la parte loca de Ryu para pensar en alguna manera de detener el combate y sacar a Ryu los mas rapido pero sus jutsus ya no podian se usados desde aquella pelea con todos los invocadores del clan Okami, Ryu siguio lanzando uno que otro jutsu katon a Kai quien esta vez lo esquivo para desaparecer cosa que Ryu esperaba desde hace un rato por lo que se movio a la misma velocidad que uso Kai para desaparecer y empezar a golpearse con todo lo que tenian sin descanso pero desde donde estaba Lucy pudo notar como unos destellos se estaban dejando ver y se pregunto cual podria ser Ryu aunque no pudiera ver como era la pelea algo le decia que Ryu tenia ya algo de experiencia en aquel combate.

aunque ninguno de los tres lo supiera en el gremio Dark podia sentir las firmas de chakras de Ryu y Kai pero no iba a intervenir dado que confiaba que Ryu podria vencerlo o dejarlo fuera por algun tiempo fuera pero sabia tambien que no serviria mucho para aquel combate contra Kai si el usaba todo su poder al maximo dado que aquel chakra esta peleando al 50% de su poder cosa que siempre hacia Kai cuando peleaba contra alguien menos fuerte o mas fuerte para ver sus linea de ataque y defensa, En Era Ultear sin que ningun otro miembro del consejo lo notara tambien estaba viendo aquel combate desde una esfera de cristal la cual usaba mas para ver a su hija cuando no estaba haciendo ninguna otra cosa aunque lo escondia rapidamente cuando alguien venia a hablar con ella pero rara vez lo usaba para ver a sus amigos y futuras hermanas de clan aunque no le haya gustado pero como su marido era el ultimo ella podia eligir quien entraba y quien no aunque en aquel casamiento que hizo Dark junto a Ryu por el pedido del bisabuelo de Naruto Kalon se casaron algo jovenes pero era mejor en lugar de que Himawari preguntara donde estaban sus anillos de bodas.

"maldición Ryu sal de ahi no tienes que estar peleando siempre para encontrar al asesino de Shinku si lo haces podrias morir"se dijo Ultear pidiendo desde donde estaba a Ryu quien habia esquivado un puñetazo de Kai para conectarle el mismo uno en el estomago.

en el combate Kai ya estaba completamente regenerado para pelear con una sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Ryu con quien se estaba peleando cosa que le hizo aunmentar un 10% mas para pelear contra Ryu dado que el estaba peleando al 80% de su poder verdadero cosa que no era muy inteligente si peleaba contra el por el hecho de que cuando peleaba no se contenia con su golpes cosa que Ryu sabia muy bien por sus anterioes enfrentamientos contra Kai, Ryu de forma rapida golpeo a Kai en su rostro haciando que salga un poco de sangre cosa que provoco que Kai empezara moverse cada vez mas rapido con sus movimientos aunque no podria saber bien como combatir contra Kai en una pelea que le costaria su propia vida dado que en sus otros enfrentamientos siempre habia peleado en equipo con Laxus, Naruto, Kenichi y Hayashi pero tambien con las chicas en konoha pero como nunca se enfrento contra este bastardo solo le era imposible pelear a su ritmo con la unica con quien se enfrento solo fue Hanou pero esa primera pelea contra ella le costo su propia vida por todo que tuvo que hacer para matarla.

 **(mundo shinobi)**

en una oficina que estaba en una torre en la aldea ninja del pais del fuego conocida como Konoha podemos ver a un peliblanco en el asiento de todos lo Hokages que habian tomado el manto y se podia ver que al contrario de sus predecesores no estaba usando ningun manto si no mas bien una chaqueta de color blanco con unas lineas rojas y en la parte de atras estaban unas escripciones que decian Nanadaime Hokage aparte sus pantalones eran de color purpura mientras sus sandalias eran color blanco pero aparte de eso se podia ver su diadema en su brazo izquierdo, Cuando estaba a punto de firmar el ultimo documento escucho como llamaban a su puerta y estaba seguro que era su mejor amigo Riku que venia a avisarle que los demas Kages estaban ya en sala de reuniones o que venia a invitarlo a entrenar cosa que nunca habia dejado de hacer como su mejor rival dado que tenia que estar en la oficina se estaba oxidando por lo que antes de decirle que pasara miro a la foto donde salian Ryu y el como un equipo.

"pase"dijo el peliblanco con una voz calmada mientras la puerta de su oficina se abria para revelar a su amigo.

"Hokage-sama todos los kages estan esperandolo en la sala de reuniones con sus guardespaldas"informo un Riku con algo de musculo en su cuerpo ademas estaba con el uniforme jounin que tuvo desde su ascenso en la guerra a parte su cabello le hacia recordar a su padre mientras que su cicatriz lo hacia con su abuelo.

"bien entonces no perdamos mas tiempo dado que despues me quiero preparar para cuando llege aquel dia donde tengo que pelear contra Ryu como de costumbre espero que haya algo interesante en este combate esta vez"contesto el peliblanco a su amigo quien sonrio.

"¿ustedes nunca van a dejar de pelear hasta que haya un ganador verdad?"pregunto Riku a su amigo quien nego con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina para empezar a caminar hacia la sala de reuniones.

"por supuesto para nosotros aquel combate en los examenes chunin siguira hasta que uno pierda dado que los dos queresmo pelear otra vez con Laxus y llegar a la final"le respondio el Hokage a su amigo quien se rio.

"entonces significa que pelearan hasta que se hagan viejos Hayashi"le comento Riku con una risa a su amigo ahora identificado como Hayashi quien solo pudo unirse a la risa.

cuando llegaron a la sala Hayashi miro a cada uno de los kages para sonreirle a cada uno de ellos cosa que los demas kages devolvieron y entre ellos estaban el Godaime Raikage Darui junto a su guardespaldas Cee y al lado de el estaba el Godaime Tsuchikage Kitsuchi junto a su hija Kurotsuchi en la parte derecha de Hayashi estaban el Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara junto a sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari quien miro un breve momento a Hayashi quien nego sabiendo lo que queria cerca de su asiento estaba el Rokudaime Mizukage Ao con Chojuro.

"buenas y gracias a todos por venir Tsuchikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Kazekage-dono, Raikge-dono ademas espero que su estancia junto a su viaje hasta aqui haya sido placentera"les dijo Hayashi a los demas kages quienes asintieron.

"lo mismo digo Hokage-dono"contestaron todos los kages a la persona que los reunio.

"bien empezemos esta reunión"anunció Hayashi al momento en que se sentaba en su silla mientras miraba hacia Kurotsuchi y Chujuro quien miraron hacia otro lado por que Hayashi todavia no los habia perdonado por aquel ataque a las otras aldeas cosa que les informo a sus respectivo kages en la reunión en kumo.

"el primer tema a tratar Hokage-dono es si en verdad piensa renunciar a su puesto como Hokage cuando venga Ryu"informo Kitsuchi aunque ya conocia la respuesta le seria algo dificil dado que Hayashi a penas tenia dos años como Hokage.

"si pienso devolverselo a Kazama-sensei para tener mas diversión en aquel mundo donde estan los demas aparte quiero ver que tan fuertes se volvieron todos en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto"contesto Hayashi haciendo que todos los kages lo miraran un momento.

"¿y no piensa llevar a su familia con usted Hokage-dono?"pregunto Gaara a Hayashi quien nego.

"no dado que ya lo hable con Kila y ella esta de acuerdo dado que mi naturaleza me impide estar siempre en un mismo lugar a menos que no sea en una misión o en combate asi que pienso tener mas tiempo para pelear con Ryu en aquel sitio dado que nuestras espadas se aburren sin la compañia de la otra"le respondio Hayashi a Gaara quien asintio estando de acuerdo.

"aunque no quiera entrometerme Hokage-dono debo decir que usted todavia es muy joven para dejar el cargo dado que tiene dos años en el puesto solamente y no creo que sea una idea muy buena que digamos ademas aparte de Kazama-sama son entre los unicos Hokages que son serios en las reuniones y concentrado en su deber como Kage y eso que Tobirama-sama era un estratega con el cual seria dificil combatir si no fuera con suerte"comento Darui a Hayashi quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero estando serio en todo momento.

"se que soy muy joven con el puesto Raikage-dono pero una vez cuando todos fuimos a un bar en kumo para tener un momento de descanso usted como su guardespaldas nos digieron que ustes queria abandonar el puesto un año despues de tenerlo para seguir haciendo lo que le apasiona a usted ademas Kazama-sensei esta informado sobre la cosa con aquellas aldeas que intentaban tomar estos dos"señalo Hayashi hacia Chojuro y Kurotsuchi quienes mirarón hacia otro lado mientras que Darui y Cee se avergonzabán de aquello.

"ademas Raikage-dono tenemos unos cuantos informes de nuestros anbu Nee que tanto Chojuro y Kurotsuchi pensaron en atacar en una de sus reuniones secretas una aldea pequeña que estaba en Rai no Kuni pero no sabemos en cual de todas ellas dado que tengo que reunirme con los capitanes anbu tanto como los que se conocen como los de Nee que son de Kumo"informo Riku a Darui quien miro con algo de enojo hacia los shinobis provenientes de Iwa y Kiri quienes sintieron las miradas de sus respectivos Kages mas Kurotsuchi quien sabia que cuando volvieran a la aldea su padre iba a tenerla vigilida en todo momento.

"gracias por la información Riku-san"agradecio Darui al guardespaldas del Hokage.

"¿tienen alguna opinión sobre este tema Mizukage-dono y Tsuchikage-dono?"pregunto Hayashi mientras miraba a los mencionados quienes negaron.

"¿entonces pasemos al siguiente tema los examenes chunin como los genin de nuestras aldeas si les parece?"sugirio Riku a todos en la habitación quienes asintieron.

"¿y por quien empazamos algun voluntario?"pregunto Hayashi a todos quienes se miraron antes de que Kitsuchi levantara la mano"¿Tsuchikage-dono?".

"entre nuestros ninjas mas prometedores esta Muria junto a Sakaki y Kouji pero si himawari hubiera estado de seguro seria una shinobi prometedora y en unos dias estaran haciendo los examenes para convertise en Genins"comento Kitsuchi con una sonrisa por como la hija de su mejor amigo se convertia en una buena kunoichi aparte Kanna la entrenaba todos los dias en las artes del Kaguya como del Hakuto y eso que los otros dos se estaban volviendo como sus padres a su manera.

"entonces cuando vea a Kenichi en aquel mundo le dire aquello como a Dark-san"dijo Hayashi a Kitsuchi quien asintio dado que la ultima vez que hablaron fue hace cinco semanas.

"por mi parte lo que van a ser la proxima generación de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū estan listos para los examanes chunin que se llevaran acabo en ese tiempo en que Ryu-san va estar aqui aunque todavia faltaria que Zabuki entregara la Kubikiribōchō para estar completo ese ambito"informo Aó a los demas kages quienes estuvieron de acuerdo pero sabian que la unica manera de que Zabuki diera su espada tendrian que vencerla a ella y Ryu en una pelea de kenjutsu cosa que seria suicidio.

"seguramente si le dice a Ryu cuando venga estaria listo para patearle el trasero a cualquiera que quiera tene a Kubikiribōchō de su madre ademas cuando se trata de aquella espada Ryu hace todo para matenerla en el lugar donde pertenece"menciono Gaara con un tono sarcastico cosa que hizo reir un poco a los demas guardespaldas mientras que los kages miraron a Chojuro quien puso una cara de dolor al recordar ese enfrentamiento donde perdio en solo dos minutos.

"por la parte de kumo tenemos al hijo adoptado de Killer Bee y primogenito de nuestro anterior Raikage igual que a la pequeña de Naruto y Yugito que van a tomar el examen para convertirse en genins aunque Omoi pidio que los tres estuvieran bajo su mando antes de que lo decidieramos"informo Darui mientras Hayashi empezo a reir al recordar como Naruto antes de irse tuvo esa orgia con las mujeres con quienes se iba a tener que casar mas adelante y cuando Erza se entero que no quedo con nada perseguio a las ocho mujeres que estaban teniendo un bebe de Naruto al cual Mirajane estaba golpeando por la misma razón.

"¿riendo por aquel dia verdad?"pregunto Gaara a Hayashi quien asintio mientras que los otros kages entendieron mientras que Kurotsuchi se sonrojaba cuando su padre le dio una sonrisa dado que ella tambien participo y fue bueno para ella y las que no quedaron embarazadas ser perseguidas por una molesta Erza.

"¿cuando creen que Erza pueda tener un hijo de Naruto?"pregunto Riku a todos en la sala quienes se pusieron a pensar pero Hayashi lo respondio facilmente.

"en el momento en que ella se enoje mas de lo normal de ello o que Mirajane tenga uno lo cual seria el limite de ella y le pediria a Ryu aquel cubo y no saldria hasta que tenga algo de Naruto en ella en lo cual estoy seguro igual que Ryu que tendria gemelos o trillizos"respondio Hayashi mientras todos en la sala no evitaban imaginar a una Erza con sintomas del embarazo aunque todos se empezaron a preguntar si iba a tener antojos de pastel de fresa o ramen o tambien como el bisabuelo de Naruto la carne.

"igual volviendo con el tema nuestros estudiantes de la academia junto a mi hijo adoptivo y primogenito estan entre los posibles en participar en su primer examen chunin cuando salgan de la academia aunque Kankuro esta entrenando a unos buenos prospectos de ninjas marionetistas mientras que Temari hace lo mismo pero con un poco mas de estrategia"informo Gaara a sus colegas kages quienes habian oido cosas buenas de esos ninjas que eran entrenados por los hijos del anterior Kazekage y rival de Dark el yodaime tsuchikage.

"espero que Iramet no venga para cuando aparesca Ryu dado que todavia tiene esa pequeña atracción hacia su esposa Kazakage-dono aunque tambies espero que no venga ningun genin de esa ´ _aldea_ ´"comento Hayashi poniendo enfasis en aldea cosa que todos en la sala asintieron.

"aunque no quiera traer a mis esposa Hokage-dono su otra parte sabra que Ryu esta aqui dado que todavia estoy en la misma situación con ella cuando yo contraparte esta afuera pero espero que ni Yakumo ni Iramet esten cerca por que Ryu todavia tiene esa espina por parte de su primera compañera de equipo"dijo Gaara para todos en la sala menos Hayashi estuvieran de acuerdo.

"no sera necesario dado que puedo sentir por la parte del aire que Ryu esta vez vendra acompañado por unos cuantos de mundo de donde vienen Laxus, Erza, Mirajnae y Ultear pero ojala que ninguno vaya hacer algo estupido ademas Gaara tu no conoces mucho a Ryu como yo o Mirajane dado que somos los unicos con quienes hablaria sobre algun sentimiento que tiene y si quieres mostrarme lo contrario espero que lo hagas en combate contra mi"le contesto Hayashi con un semblante de enojo dirigido a Gaara quien no dijo nada mas dado que Hayashi podria derrotarlo facilmente si no peleaba enserio pero si lo hacia el estaria en hospital por unos cuantos dias.

"¿Hokage-dono cuales son sus prospectos para genins y chunin?"pregunto Aó cambiando de tema para que Hayashi no empezara a golpear a Gaara con todo.

"bueno para chunin estarian el pequeño mocoso de Shisui-san y los demas hijos de clanes como los demas que no somos de clanes ninja en especial al hijo de Benkei y Shizue pero entre los genin no tengo ninguno a menos que no sea el hijo numero cinco de Kazama y Shizune como tambien el unico civil que esta entre los nominados"respondio Hayashi con calma mientras los demas se preguntaban que cosas hacian el anterior Hokage y su secretaria esposa en la oficina cuando esta en el puesto o fuera de el.

"espero que Anko-sensei no vaya a dar ese regalo a los gemelos que estan por venir por parte de Shizune-san"comento Riku recordando las veces que su sensei daba esos regalos a los otros menos al suyo.

"¿y que hay de su hijo Hokage-dono?"pregunto Darui quien vio como el semblante de Hayashi volvio a uno de enojo.

"el no se convertira en un ninja si lo hace sera algo malo dado que siempre se mete con algunos ninjas de sus aldeas o las pequeñas hasta Menma en aquella ocasión pidio si podia torturarlo en su aldea al menos mi primogenita sabe respetar el sistema shinobi cuando esta en el sistema"respondio Hayashi a Darui quien asintio la cabeza dado que habia visto al niño igual que los demas kages su comportamiento.

"¿cree que tengamos que ponerlo en Nee?"pregunto Kitsuchi a Hayashi quien considero la idea pero escucho un no desde arriba sabiendo que era la unica que sobrevivio a esa masacre de anbu Nee del abuelo de Riku y la cual era la segunda al mando de esos anbu.

"no pero si se convierte en ninja dejare que nuestra vice-capitana anbu Nee use algunos de sus metodos si son necesarios para que sepa que es el respeto ademas nunca comprenderia como se siente aquellos niños que perdieron a su padres en la cuarta guerra"respondio Hayashi mientras que todos recordaban los funerales que dieron en sus aldeas.

"creo que con eso terminamos este tema de los examenes para pasar a cuales deberian ser los examenes en cada etapa y quienes sus examinadores"comento Riku para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

 **(17 años en futuro)**

vemos como Sara estaba llegando al gremio donde pudo ver como su padrino Natsu comenzaba otra pelea contra Gray cosa que era costumbre mientras Happy en su forma de humano que tenia el mismo color en su cabello y cola aunque cuando vio como Sara venia volvio a su forma original para ir hacia ella mientras que Natsu iba a empezar otra pelea con Gray antes de que dos golpes los dejanran inconsientes los cuales vinieron de parte de Ryu quien lo tomo para arrojarlo hacia distintas direcciones, Mientras que Ryu hacia aquello una Lucy algo mayo salia del gremio con una pequeña risa al ver como el padre de su pequeña a la cual noto estaba comportandose como siempre pero cuando camino hacia su hija la misma dejo un rato a Happy antes de saltar a los brazos de su madre quien empezo reir mientras que Ryu seguia mirando hacia donde habia mandado a volar a esos dos y estaba cada dia mas seguro de ponerlos a ambos en aquel castigo por dos meses si seguian como estaban.

Ryu estaba ya un poco mas musculoso en todo su cuerpo y un poco delgado en algunas partes mientras que su pelo que estaba algo corto a la mitad para asi tener un poco mas de visión a su entorno cuando peleaba dado que si tenia su pelo largo en combate le iba a dar una gran desventaja mas contra Hayashi aunque su ropa consistia en una camisa negra con tirantes con el simbolo de Fairy Tail al medio mientras que sus pantalones eran de color negro aparte tenia el manto de maestro de gremio sobre el aparte sus espadas todavia estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre aparte en su mano izquierda estaba su anillo de bodas, Lucy por otro lado tenia su cabelo atado en una trenza hacia atras mientras su ropa consistia en una camisa amarilla con unos bordes celestes a sus lados por su parte inferior eran unos pantalones blancos y sus zapatos eran unos tacones negros que habia usado en la anterior firma de autografos de su libros que habia publicado recientemente ademas en la mano donde estaba su marca de Fairy Tail se podia notar un anillo de bodas con un diamante.

"!OKASAN TOUSAN¡"grito Sara cuando fue atrapada por su madre quien le dio un gran abrazo mientras que Ryu solo le dio un breve vistazo a sus cosas y era muy poco y lo necesario que iba a necesitar en su primera misión.

"Sara-chan veo que estas lista para tener tu primera misión como miembro del gremio"le animo Lucy a su pequeña quien asintio con una sonrisa mientras iba a abrazar a su padre quien solo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de mirar hacia donde estaba su esposa quien tenia una sonrisa que le enseño Kanna para mostrar en un matrimonio con un Hakuto.

"sabes Lucy deberias de dejar de poner esa sonrisa que usa Kanna-okasan con mi Tousan dado que solo funciona con los Hakutos que muestran mas de un sentimiento"le dijo Ryu a Lucy quien suspiro sabiendo que eso era verdad dado que todas las madres de Ryu lo habian usado en el igual sus demas tias menos Nico Robin la cual solo hablaba con el sobre algunas temas del interes de Ryu.

"bien pero al menos deberias decirle algo a nuestra hija"le reprendio Lucy a su marido quien miro a su hija quien seguia mostrandole una sonrisa por lo cual se arrodillo para darle un pequeño abrazo antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y darselo a Sara.

"Sara quiero que tengas este collar durante toda tu misión hasta que la termines y no debes quitartelo por nada en el mundo dado que no quiero que algo malo te pase dado que no pienso ir en tu ayuda dado que mostraria que necesitas a tus padres o alguien mayor contigo para ayudarte y quiero que la completes por tu cuenta Sara"le dijo Ryu antes de colocar el collar alrededor de su hija quien miro su collar donde estaba una foto de ella en su naciemiento junto a su madre y su padre donde se ve a Ryu sonreir un poco junto a Lucy.

"!AAAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡"escucharon los tres los gritos de de Natsu y Gray viniendo hacia aqui por lo cual de manera sabia se apartaron mientras que una criatura tomaba a Happy y lo ponia junto a la familia de los tres que estaban juntos.

"estoy seguro/segura que fueron sus esposas o Erza y Naruto que los arrojaron desde donde cayeron"dijeron al unisono el cuarteto dado que eran entre los pocos que hacian esto si los que quedaron atrapados en suelo caian sobre sus comidas favoritas.

"!SARA-CHAN¡"escucharon los cinco que estaban de pie mirando hacia donde vieron a una Levy algo mayor y vieron como venia con unas cuantas cosas que hicieron que Ryu suspirara sabiendo que la madrina de su hija le traia algunos libros para que se aburra y eran los que Ryu le leia a Sara para que se durmiera.

"Levy-obasan"dijo Sara al momento en que abrazo su madrina quien la abrazo con mucho cariño mientras que Lucy veia como todos estaban llegando entre ellos estaba su suegro que estaba siendo regañado por su esposa Kanna a la cual evitaba el contacto visual con ella.

"genial ahora Sara tendra un monton de sueño antes de ir a su misión"murmuro Ryu antes de ser pelliscado por su esposa quien mostro la unica cara que pudo asustarlo de ella.

Ryu empezo a volver a su viga favorita para dormir antes de escuchar a Levy gritarle que bajara o iba a usar un pequeño choque electrico en punto mas sensible a lo que el tuvo que bajar a regañantes por la amenaza de su amiga dado que todavia no le agrado que usara aquellas cosas contra el y no con Gajeel cuando estuvo embarazada hasta todos siempre preguntaban como lo encontraba tan facilmente cosa que Ryu se preguntaba a menudo desde el primer dia en que comenzo su amistad, Mientras todos estaban hablando excepto los que tenian ganas de tener un ligero combate amistoso entre Ryu y Hayashi junto a Laxus, Kenichi y Naruto retaron a casi todos quienes estaban en el gremio entre ellos a Goku y Vegeta quienes habian llegado con sus esposas Vegeta con Bulma mientras que Goku con Caulifla y Vados ademas se casarón por la parte de Kido y Dark cuando mencionaron que a Goku que si habia muerto varias veces antes cuando estuvo casado con Chichi significaria que la muerte los habia separado.

a Goku le llevo toda una semana entender aquello por que habia visto a Kido casarse por una segunda vez con N°21 antes dado que la primera vez lo hicieron firmando algo para no tener preguntas por la parte de su hija y la segunda cuando fue asesinado por el Majin Buu malvado ademas Dark le dijo como la muerte lo habia separado de su esposa tendria que casarse cada vez que fuera revivido cosa que seria mas costoso para muchas bodas asi que le pregunto a Xenrod una vez en un combate en aquella guerra que hizo contra ellos que si el idiota se podia casar con algunas pocas cosa que fue aceptada por el dios, ademas de los dos Saiyan de sangre que venian del planeta Vegeta tambien estaban algunos otras personas como el resto de los guerreros Z aparte de ellos vieron como todos los maestros de Kenichi como sus amigos estaban aqui hablando de manera animada con los demas aunque el maestro de Karate de Kenichi se sentia incomodo al ser abordado por todas las preguntas del segundo hijo de su dicipulo que tenia su mismo nombre por la parte de Ranma quien tambien se queria unir a la pelea habia sido detenido por unas de sus esposas y amiga Michiru la cual estaba acompadaña por su novia.

Hayashi vio como algunos que querian pelear estaban en la misma situación que Ranma menos Dark quien acepto participar sin importale la opinión del resto de sus esposas excepto Kanna quien tambien se unio al combate por lo cual Hayashi camino hacia Ryu para proponer la cosa mientras se preparaban para combatir contra todos en especial Kido quien iba a participar por que Dark estaria dado que solo se enfrentaron dos veces despues del torneo del poder, Cuando Ryu escucho la idea asintio antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Yuo el cual estaba siendo golpeado por Millet mientras que la hija de ambos reia desde los brazos de Hayate quien sonreia por la situación de su amigo y fue bueno que el se caso con una que no tenia un temparemento como el de Millet aunque igual vio como Ryu se acercaba a ellos y le saludo antes de empujar a unos de los miembros de su tripulación de su antiguo barco a pelear con su canpintero que tenia la akuma no mi del viento.

"¿que pasa Ryu?"le pregunto Hayate mientras que Millet habia parado de golpear a su novio.

"solo vengo a pedirle a Yuo si puede crear una plataforma en el agua para pelear entre todos"le respondio Ryu mientras le entregaba una semilla del ermitaño que hizo su padre y fue bueno que estas semillas tuvieran nombre dado que Dark nunca se las dio.

"no hay problema siempre que participe Shirahama"le dijo Yuo completamente recuperado quien corrio al agua antes de zambullirse hasta el fondo.

"¿cual crees que sera la reacción de Sara cuando se encuentre con ustedes cuando no sentian nada entre ustedes Ryu?"le pregunto Millet quien tenia el simbolo de Fairy Tail en la parte trasera de su cuello.

"creo que sera la misma que puso contigo cuando te vio dado que eres su maestra y te tiene mas estima que sus demas maestros que tuvo en la academia"le respondio Ryu a Millet quien sonrio al recordar la cara de su estudiante cuando se conocieron en el pasado aunque fue triste el final que tuvo en la otra linea temporal.

cuando escucharon el grito de Yuo salir del agua vieron como una gran plataforma de combate de la cual todos quienes tenian ganas de estirar los musculos en una pelea saltaron hacia ella igual que Yuo quien fue seguido por Millet y Hayate el cual habia entregado al hijo de su amigo a Lucy mientras que todos los demas le pidieron a Vados que si podia mostrarles todos lo que iba a suceder en el combate, Sara por su parte salio de manera escondida de la ciudad aunque igual animo a su padre desde donde estaba cosa que Ryu pudo escuchar de manera perfecta dado que mejoro muchos sus otros sentidos durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo en ese sitio asi que Sara salio de la ciudad hacia donde iba a ser su misión la cual iba ser muy larga en el viaje de regreso a casa pero fue bueno que llevaba sus propias llaves espirutuales consigo como algunos objetos ninja que se los regalo su padre y abuelo en su anterior cumple años.

 **y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy espero que le guste mucho dado que es uno en los cuales penso mucho mas y matandome la cabeza para pensar en cada cosa con sumo cuidado.**

 **se que se pregunta por que puse a Goku con Caulifla y Vados pero eso se respondera en su historia ademas la cosa del casamiento de Goku y Chichi se me vio algo raró de que no se casaran otras vez cuando Goku revivio la primera vez o todas la veces que murio aunque si alguien sabe como le hace por favor diganme.**

 **en cuanto a las esposas de Ranma solo dire que una de ellas es una de sus prometidas pero no dire nada mas excepto que no es Akane dado que lo explicare en su historia asi que esperenlo.**

 **en la parte de la pelea de Roluk y Kai tenia planeado que el mismo enfrentara de manera similar a Irene y Zeref pero como Kai conoce en parte la fuerza de los Hakutos por enfrentarse a Dark varias veces antes que nisiquiera un mago podria pelear contra el si desata todo su poder contra ellos.**

 **con todo eso eso me despido y espero sus criticas para ver en que partes me equivoque o olvide asi que hasta la proxima**


End file.
